Algo inesperado
by Seamisai
Summary: Un nuevo vampiro llega a las vidas de los Cullen. ¿Es simplemente otro vegetariano, o se trata de alguna treta de los Vulturi para acabar con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

_Okey, este es mi primer fic sobre la maravillosa historia de crepúsculo. Ya sabrán que los personajes presentes no son míos, sino que son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. ¿Conocen mejor escritora que ella? Bueno, casi todos los personajes son suyos, porque como sabrán si revisan mis otros fics, me encantan aquellos en los que aparecen nuevos personajes y toman un rol un tanto protagónico. Así que no se emocionen tanto, el hecho de que los dos personajes marcados para este fic sean Bella y Aro es porque será desde la perspectiva de ellos que contaré la historia. Sin embargo, prometo intentar respetar el protagonismo de los personajes de Meyer, aunque no por completo._

_El fic va dedicado a mis dos buenas amigas Vane y Lula. Vane por haberme prestado los libros de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva y haberme mostrado que Stephenie Meyer era mi gran amor platónico. Si no hubiera sido por ti jamás la habría leído. ¿Una historia de vampiros? No me gustaban los vampiros. Sin embargo, a los de Stephenie los adoro. Y a Lula por prestarme los de Eclipse y Amanecer y compartir conmigo mi obsesiòn por la saga._

_Bueno, ahora los dejo con la historia. Este primer capítulo está contado desde la perspectiva de Aro._

* * *

**_1. El plan de Aro_**

Pasé la lengua sobre mis labios, saboreando el sabor de la sangre que había sido la comida de la semana. Aquella mujer había sido un suculento platillo, aunque por desgracia Jane me había ganado el niño pequeño al que le había echado el ojo desde que entró en brazos de su padre. Pero bueno, no se podía tener todo en la vida. Además de la comida, Heidi había logrado traernos algo que prometía mucho.

—Sigo sin entender a qué demonios te refieres —me reclamó molesto Cayo.

Mi buen amigo Cayo. Lo quería mucho, había sido mi compañero durante tanto tiempo que ahora ya no me imaginaba mi vida sin él. Sin embargo, había momentos como aquel en que resultaba una verdadera molestia.

—Es sencillo —le dije por enésima vez—. Acabamos de encontrar un arma perfecta.

Le había explicado eso varias veces durante las últimas horas, mientras los gritos del chico nos acompañaban como fondo.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Marco.

Me sorprendí con aquel tono en la voz de Marco. Era escepticismo. Durante casi los últimos cuatro siglos lo único que había escuchado salir de la boca y los pensamientos de Marco era aburrimiento y hastío. Así había sido desde que había perdido a su esposa.

—No deberías hacer cosas como éstas ahora que no tenemos a Eleazar —me regañó Cayo—. Es un desperdicio de ponzoña y de alimento.

—Eres tan poco perceptible mi buen Cayo —insinué con una sonrisa.

—Veo cosas que tú te estás negando a ver —me contestó—. Un chico como éste nunca dará un buen guerrero. Félix y Demetri tenían una constitución mucho más fuerte desde que eran humanos. Apuesto que lo podrían vencer fácilmente aunque éste sea un neófito.

—-Pero yo no decidí convertirlo porque crea que promete mucho como luchador —expliqué tranquilamente.

Cayo abrió la boca, adquiriendo una expresión muy graciosa debido a la sorpresa. Sin embargo, prontamente se compuso, aunque la duda persistió en sus ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Marco mostrando interés.

—¿A qué debo tu interés repentino? —decidí preguntarle finalmente—. Hacía siglos que no te veía interesado en algo.

—Porque la última vez que te vi así fue cuando conociste a Sulpicia —me contestó Marco.

Aquello me pilló con la guardia baja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestioné totalmente intrigado.

Marco me extendió su mano, y yo puse un dedo sobre su palma. Finalmente pude ver de lo que hablaba. Marco, con su poder para ver la fuerza de las relaciones de los demás se había percatado que había algo que me estaba ligando al chico, algo de lo que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta.

Retiré mi mano abrumado, e inmediatamente busqué una explicación para lo que acababa de ver. Lo primero que se me ocurrió es que el poder de Marco ya no servía tan bien como antes, pero inmediatamente tuve que desechar ese pensamiento. Sabía perfectamente que los poderes de Marco eran mejores que cuando los había usado por primera vez. Después de todo, esto de los dones era algo que mejoraba con el tiempo.

¿Qué otra explicación quedaba? ¿Qué realmente me estuviera pasando lo mismo que cuando conocí a Sulpicia? ¡Imposible! Él era un chico.

Marco pareció ver mi confusión, y volvió a extenderme la mano. Puse un dedo sobre su palma, y en ese momento comprendí que había malinterpretado las cosas. Cuando Marco me había dicho que la última vez que me vio así era cuando conocí a mi esposa era porque no había vuelto a formar una relación tan cercana, ni siquiera con las piezas claves de mi colección como Jane, Alec o Renata. Simplemente se refería a que mi relación con el chico prometía ser muy fuerte, pero no en el sentido que lo era con Sulpicia. Le faltaba el elemento pasional y erótico para poder llegar a ser una relación de ese tipo.

Así que ya había encontrado el porqué.

—¿Me van a decir qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó al parecer molesto Cayo.

—Aro se está encariñando con el chico, eso es todo —respondió tranquilamente Marco.

—¿Encariñando? ¿En qué sentido? —cuestionó de inmediato Cayo, con un tono de voz histérico.

—Tranquilízate mi amigo —le pedí mientras barría el aire con una mano—. Tengo la esperanza de que este chico se convertirá en el arma que hemos estado buscando.

—¿El arma que hemos estado buscando? —repitió lentamente Cayo—. ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Cómo va a ser un chico esmirriado como éste un arma más poderosa que Félix, Demetri, Jane o Alec?

—Es algo muy difícil de explicar, ya que ustedes no cuentan con mi don, ni siquiera con uno que se le parezca.

—¿Qué insinúas? —inquirió Marco.

—Nada malo mis amigos —les dije—. Sencillamente les estoy diciendo que en este chico encontré una cosa que nadie más podría haber encontrado.

"Bueno, tal vez Edward Cullen podría haberla también encontrado" pensé sin poderlo evitar.

—Explícate por favor —me exigió Cayo. Ese hombre se enojaba cada vez más.

—Sencillo mis amigos. En cuanto me abalancé sobre el chico a la hora de la comida me dí cuenta que su mente era algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué tan fuera de lo normal? —inquirió Marco.

—Totalmente —respondí alegremente—. Nunca en todo lo que llevo de existencia me había topado con una mente como ésta. La consistencia de sus pensamientos es totalmente diferente a como suele ser en los humanos. Incluso su mente me pareció un poco abrumadora. Fue eso lo que me obligó a detenerme una vez que lo había mordido.

—¿Y por qué eso lo convierte en el arma que habíamos esperado? —cuestionó escépticamente Cayo.

—¿Recuerdas quien es nuestra mayor preocupación por el momento? —le pregunté.

—¿Es una pregunta retórica o qué? Por supuesto que ahora nuestra mayor preocupación son los Cullen —me contestó de mala manera Cayo—. Son un clan que cada día se hace más poderoso, y seguramente si no nos cuidamos el día menos pensado nos atacan para ocupar nuestro lugar.

—¿Y me quieres decir quién es el mayor peligro dentro de ese clan? —le pregunté amablemente.

—Bella —respondió pasivamente Marco.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con el chico? —cuestionó fúrico Cayo.

Decidí tranquilizarme antes de contestarle. No valía la pena desatar una pelea entre nosotros en aquel momento. Pero aun así me preguntaba si acaso Cayo solo estaba obstinado en creer que el chico no nos serviría para nada o realmente era tan poco perceptivo como para no darse cuenta de lo que teníamos enfrente de las narices.

—Verás —comencé a explicarle—. Cuando Edward Cullen vino a nosotros por primera vez, él tenía una teoría acerca del don que posee su ahora esposa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No —contestó secamente Cayo.

Inhalé profundamente. Aquello siempre me había ayudado a relajarme incluso desde que era un humano. ¿O solo me imaginaba aquello? Había pasado tanto tiempo, y los recuerdos humanos solían ser tan débiles, que realmente no podía estar seguro.

—Edward creía que tal vez el don de Bella residía en el hecho de que sus pensamientos no eran como los de los demás —dijo Marco—. Por decirlo de alguna manera, creía que sus pensamientos estaban en otra frecuencia diferente a la que usan normalmente las personas.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Cayo cambiando por completo su expresión.

No pude aguantar las ganas. Necesitaba asegurarme de que esta vez había captado realmente cuál era mi motivación. Así que rocé su mano con la mía.

—¡Oye!

Cayo se molestó con aquello, pero había valido la pena. Ahora podía estar seguro que realmente había entendido cual era mi plan.

Los gritos de fondo se detuvieron, al mismo tiempo que se extinguía el sonido de los latidos del corazón.

—La transformación ha terminado —anunció Marco aunque no era necesario.

—¡Vayamos a verlo! —exclamé muy emocionado.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el recién convertido.

—¿Entonces por eso Marco dice que te estás encariñando con el chico? —preguntó Cayo.

—Así es —le respondí.

Después de todo, ¿qué más podía ser? Este chico me emocionaba más que cualquier otra joya de mi colección por el simple hecho de que me prometía acabar con un enemigo que hasta entonces me había parecido invencible. Cuando encontré a Jane me había emocionado, pero Jane solo prometía hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Estaba seguro que todos los enemigos que habían sido vencidos por Jane pudieron haber sido derrotados sin ella, aunque probablemente con un esfuerzo mucho mayor. En cambio, este chico me prometía acabar con el único obstáculo que había creído imposible de superar.

—¿Realmente crees que el chico sea capaz de penetrar el escudo de Bella Cullen? —me preguntó Marco.

—Nada nos asegura que tenga un don que realmente nos sirva para acabar con ella —me recalcó Cayo.

—Yo estoy seguro que lo logrará —les contesté—. Tal vez nos sirva como una especie de antena que permita introducir los ataques de los demás dentro del escudo de Bella, o quizás el mismo desarrolle un don que sea mortal en contra de Bella.

—Tienes mucha fe en ese chico —dijo Marco. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Por supuesto que se la tenía. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado que me aferraba a cualquier cosa que pudiera vencer el escudo que era Bella Cullen? ¿O tal vez realmente había algo más en ese chico?


	2. No puedo recordarla

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. En esta ocasión lo cuenta Bella.**

* * *

**_

**2. No puedo recordarla.**

—Renesmee, vuelve acá.

De nada sirvió mi grito. Sentía como si la sangre… Bueno, en realidad ya no podía decir que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Solo sentía una enorme necesidad de atacar a Jacob. Si a él no se le hubiera ocurrido la excelente idea de salir a cazar, Nessie no hubiera sentido la imperiosa necesidad de salir detrás de él.

Me preocupaba mi hija más que ninguna otra cosa, y Jacob lo sabía. Sabía que durante el último mes no había permitido que Renesmee se alejara de mí por nada.

Hacía un mes que Alice había tenido una visión terrorífica. Toda la guardia Vulturi saldría en busca de alguien. Aunque Alice no podía determinar detrás de quien iban, todos nosotros sabíamos que lo más seguro era que nos estuvieran buscando a nosotros, los Cullen. Seguramente Aro y su guardia buscarían la manera de atraparnos en solitario. Yo seguía convencida de eso, aunque los demás habían llegado a la conclusión de que los Vulturi no venían por nosotros.

Eso se lo debía a Emmett. Siempre tan despreocupado. Él había sido el primero en convencerse de que los Vulturi no nos perseguían. Y una vez que se hubo convencido se dedicó a convencer también a Rosalie, a Esme y a Carlisle. Y una vez convencido Carlisle, toda la familia se convenció. Pero yo no podía convencerme tan fácil. Después de todo, Alice había tenido esa visión después de que Nessie le pidiera que revisará el futuro lejano de la familia. Al principio la visión había resultado borrosa, pero mientras Alice se concentraba más en los Vulturi había adquirido claridad.

—Jacob ya no está muy lejos —dijo de pronto una voz a mi lado.

Me sorprendí. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lado. Aquel sonido era el más bello que había oído y que escucharía en la vida. Sin embargo me sorprendió el encontrarlo de pronto a mi lado. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que alguien me seguía.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —me preguntó Edward.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirí en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

—Pues no te has quitado tu escudo, o al menos no que me haya dado cuenta —me respondió—. Y mira que siempre me dio cuenta. El sonido de tus pensamientos supera con creces incluso el sonido de tu voz o de tus pasos. Incluso me atrevería a apostar que me resulta más atractivo que el olor de tu sangre el primer día que nos conocimos.

En otras condiciones aquello me hubiera arrancado una sonrisa, y me hubieran atacado unas ganas inmensas de abrazar y besar a Edward, pero en aquel momento no. Me hallaba más preocupada por Renesmee.

Aquello aclaro todas las dudas de Edward.

—¡Es por lo de la visión de Alice de hace un mes! —suspiró mi esposo-. Ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte.

—¡Qué fácil es decirlo! —exclamé sarcásticamente.

Edward aceleró un poco, interponiéndose en mi camino y deteniéndose, con lo cual me obligó también a mí a parar.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Tienes que pensarlo bien —me dijo.

—¿Pensar qué? —inquirí.

—Yo sé que estás muy preocupada por Nessie. Yo mismo lo estaba hasta hace poco —expresó Edward.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? —le cuestioné.

—Lo estuve pensando, y si la visión de Alice hubiera estado relacionada con nosotros hubiera sido clara y nítida desde el principio. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así. La visión de Alice se aclaró hasta que ella se concentró en los Vulturi. Eso me lleva a la conclusión de que es un futuro que pertenece solo a los Vulturi.

—¿Y por qué la visión surgió cuando Alice rastreaba nuestro futuro? ¿No quiere decir eso que debe estar relacionada con nosotros? —cuestioné.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente. Empezaba a darse cuenta que nada de lo que el dijera lograría despreocuparme.

—Bella —me dijo mientras me tomaba suavemente del brazo—. Te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a nuestra hija.

Un fuego comenzaba a expandirse por mi piel. Eran inevitables ese tipo de reacciones siempre que Edward me tocaba. Sin embargo, aquel no era el momento. ¿O sí? Después de todo Renesmee se encontraba con Jacob, y sabía que Jacob no dejaría que le pasara nada.

"Nada en el plano físico" pensé sin poderlo evitar. Sí, Jacob podía protegerla de ataques físicos, pero Nessie requería de mí para proteger su mente.

—Ahora no Edward —le dije mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios, ya que él se disponía a besarme.

—De acuerdo —se resignó mientras daba la vuelta.

Ambos echamos a correr. Como Edward me lo había dicho, Jacob no se encontraba ya muy lejos. Su olor me indicaba donde estaba. Aún no podía creer que aquel olor me pareciera algún día sumamente agradable. Aunque ya me había convencido que la razón por la cual me gustaba tanto Jacob se encontraba en aquellos momentos a su lado en un claro, al parecer después de haber cazado un par de ciervos.

Edward y yo llegamos al claro. Jacob se encontraba en su forma lobuna, mientras que Renesmee se encontraba detrás de él. Aparentemente ella ya se había alimentado y solo estaba esperando que Jacob terminara.

Miré a mi hermosa hija con una sonrisa. Con apenas un año de edad ya aparentaba tener ocho o nueve. Su cabello lleno de rizos le caía hasta media espalda (ella misma había convencido a Alice de que permitiera cortárselo cuando éste le llegaba hasta la pierna), y sus ojos achocolatados brillaban al mirarme.

Nessie se acercó con rapidez a nosotros, y de inmediato puso una mano sobre mi mejilla.

"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó.

—Nada —le contesté.

Era cierto. En aquellos momentos que la tenía cerca, donde podía protegerla de cualquier ataque mental, y con Edward y Jacob, quienes nos protegerían de cualquier ataque físico, no pasaba nada.

Jacob terminó de comer, y Nessie le aventó un pequeño bulto, el cual atrapó con el hocico para después irse a esconder detrás de un tronco.

—¿Se puede saber porque mi hija carga con tu ropa? —inquirió Edward con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Puedes estar seguro que yo no se lo pedí —respondió Jacob mientras salía detrás del árbol con su forma humana y los pantalones puestos—. Siempre que me sigue trae mi ropa. Creo que no le gusta que regrese con mi forma de lobo.

"Es cierto" me dijo Nessie con su mano en mi mejilla. "Me gusta más que me cargué así que como lobo. Además, así no tengo que verlo con tanto pelo".

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que Jacob acababa de cortarse el cabello, después de que Nessie le dijera que no le gustaba que lo trajera tan largo. Ella prefería algo corto, unos tres o cuatro centímetros a lo mucho.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa —dije de pronto.

—Yo llevaré a Nessie —dijo Jacob.

—No —le dijo de inmediato Edward—. Es hora de que dejes al padre convivir un poco con su hija. En cuanto alcancé la madurez será toda tuya. No quieras aprovecharte desde ahora.

Sentí como si algo se retorciera en mi pecho tras ese comentario de Edward. Era conciente que Renesmee consideraba a mi mejor amigo como su Jacob, y que lo más probable es que terminaran juntos como pareja, ya que en palabras de Jacob era como si hubieran sido creados específicamente uno para el otro. No obstante, me costaba mucho trabajo hacerme a la idea. No quería pensar que dentro de unos cuantos años mi pequeña niña se convertiría en la señora Black.

Edward cargó a la niña de caballito, algo que me recordó mis viejos tiempos como humana, cuando necesitaba ser cargada por Edward si queríamos movernos rápido. Ahora yo era mucho más rápida que entonces, pero lamentablemente una vez que mis ojos se hubieron vuelto dorados se me había acabado el impulso inicial de neófito. Eso quería decir que Emmett volvía a ser el miembro más fuerte de la familia, y Edward el más rápido. Sin embargo, todo eso también tenía su lado positivo. Ya no necesitaba cuidarme cada vez que Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos.

Hicimos el camino de regreso a casa en poco tiempo. Al ver la mansión frente a mí, me pregunté cuánto tiempo más habitaríamos en ella. Sabía que no sería mucho. El asunto de la edad que los demás pensaban que teníamos y nuestra edad real era algo preocupante. Afortunadamente, los únicos que conocían a Renesmee por los alrededores eran Jacob y Charlie. Seguramente si la hubiéramos presentado en sociedad su rápido crecimiento ya nos hubiera obligado a hacer las maletas.

Edward había intentado convencerme de ir a la universidad, pero yo me había negado rotundamente. La razón era sencilla: quería disfrutar de mi maternidad, quería disfrutar por completo de la infancia de Nessie, la cual se iba a pasos agigantados.

En cuanto entramos a la casa nos dimos cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Todo mundo se encontraba en la sala, rodeando a Alice, quien lucía confundida y extraviada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté en cuanto entramos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Edward inmediatamente detrás de mí. Seguramente él ya estaba enterado de lo que sucedía gracias a los pensamientos de los demás—. ¿Qué significa eso de que no puedes recordar tus visiones Alice?

Aquello nos sorprendió por completo a Renesmee y a mí. Jacob solo parecía intrigado.

—No estoy segura —contestó Alice con su armonioso tono de voz—. Simplemente tengo visiones, pero en cuanto terminan soy incapaz de recordar lo que vi. Sé que he visto algo relacionado con nuestro futuro, pero no sé qué es.

—¡No te preocupes pequeña! —le dijo Esme mientras le ponía una mano sobre la mejilla.

Edward volteó a ver de manera significativa a Carlisle.

—Realmente es algo muy extraño —respondió. Me di cuenta que Carlisle contestaba en voz alta para no dejarme fuera de la conversación—. Solo se me ocurre que tal vez se trata de una decisión tan sutil que escapa de las capacidades de Alice.

Hasta a mí esa opción me parecía rocambolesca. Además, si no recordaba mal, si las personas no se decidían por completo, las visiones de Alice aparecían borrosas. Aunque en aquellos casos recordaba aunque fuera el borrón.

En aquel momento las pupilas de Alice se dilataron y su mirada se perdió. Estaba teniendo una de sus visiones.

Toda la atención recayó sobre ella, en especial la de Edward. Yo sabía que él estaba viendo en su mente todo lo que veía ella. Quizás aquel fuera el método más seguro y conveniente para saber que era lo que estaba viendo Alice. Lo que no me podía imaginar era la reacción que tendría.

—NOOOOO —gritó con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz.

Todo el mundo en la habitación se asustó, todos menos Alice, cuya visión parecía todavía continuar.

Cada uno de nosotros interrogaba a Edward con la mirada. Sin embargo, él ignoró todas y cada una de nuestras miradas y se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Eh! Tú no vas a ningún lado sin antes explicarnos qué es lo que ha visto tu hermana —le dijo Jacob bloqueándole el paso.

Alice pareció recuperar el sentido en aquel mismo momento.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Aún no puedes recordarlo? —inquirió Jasper con delicadeza.

—No —contestó Alice frustrada—. Tengo la noción de que vi algo, pero no puedo saber qué es.

—Pues yo sí —contestó Edward con la voz temblorosa.

¿A qué se debía ese temblor? ¿Era un temblor de rabia o de miedo? ¿O tal vez de las dos cosas? ¿Qué podría hacer enojar y asustar de ese modo a Edward?

—¿Qué es lo que va a suceder? —exigió Emmett mientras se ponía de pie.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente, mas no contestó.

—No nos mantengas en ascuas Edward —reclamó Rosalie—. Necesitamos saber que demonios va a pasar.

—Edward… —le llamó dubitativa Esme.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté yo.

—¿Qué va a pasar papá? —inquirió Renesmee.

Edward volteó a ver a nuestra hija, y eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

—Se trata de un vampiro —anunció a todo el mundo.

—¿Un nómada? —inquirió Jasper con una nota de confusión en la voz—. ¿Por qué eso es tan alarmante? Pasan muchos nómadas cerca de aquí.

—El problema con éste es que se dispone a pasar exactamente por Forks y cazar —explicó Edward.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron varias voces a un tiempo en la habitación.

—No pensará pasar por la Push, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jacob.

Mi imaginación se puso a volar. Charlie y Sue podrían encontrarse en peligro de ser ese el caso.

—No estoy seguro —reconoció Edward—. El lugar no era del todo claro, pero sí era bastante cerca de donde se encuentra la gente por lo regular.

—¡No podemos permitir eso! —exclamó Rosalie enfadada—. Si ese vampiro se pone a cazar en medio de Forks peligrara nuestra identidad.

—Tenemos que hacer algo y ya —dijo Emmett con energía.

—Hay que rastrearlo —propuso Jasper—. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, y si nos encargamos del asunto Edward, Emmett y yo no habrá problema.

—¡Estás loco si crees que me vas a dejar fuera de esto! —exclamó Jacob.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Y yo qué? —inquirí de inmediato.

—Tú necesitas quedarte con Nessie —me respondió de inmediato Edward—. Pero Jacob tiene razón Jasper, necesitamos la ayuda de los metamorfos para zanjar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —cuestionó molesta Alice.

—Nessie puede quedarse con Rosalie y Esme —dije yo. Me dolía ignorar a Alice, pero también yo quería proteger a la gente que vivía en Forks—. Yo tengo que acompañarlos. Además, si el vampiro cuenta con un don que resulte peligroso yo soy la única que puede protegerlos.

—Por nosotras no hay problema —me apoyó Esme.

—Estaremos encantadas de cuidar a Nessie —expresó Rosalie sonriendo.

Edward volteó a ver a Rosalie como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Era obvio que le molestaba que Rosalie me hubiera facilitado las excusas para acompañarlos.

Mi mejor amigo no había perdido el tiempo. Mientras se desarrollaba toda esa conversación había salido corriendo de la casa y ahora escuchábamos su aullido lobuno, con el cual le avisaba a su manada y a la de Sam el peligro que se aproximaba.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Edward finalmente.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Alice.

—Tú te quedas con Esme, Rosalie y Renesmee —le respondió Jasper.

—¡Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer algo como eso! —le espetó Alice.

—No nos vamos a arriesgar mientras no sepamos qué te pasa —le dijo Jasper.

Así que ahí estaba el problema. Jasper se estaba preocupando porque Alice no podía recordar sus visiones. Temía que algo malo pasara con ella, y más si aquello podía volverla vulnerable durante la batalla.

—¡No hay de que preocuparse! —exclamó Emmett—. Si solo se trata de un vampiro estoy seguro que lo reduciremos rápidamente.

—Entonces no habrá problema si voy —concluyó Alice con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera yo tenía argumentos contra esa lógica. Si no tendrían problemas para reducir a un vampiro Alice podría estarse muriendo al lado, pero no sería culpa del nómada que se encontraba de visita.

—¡He dicho que no! —exclamó enfadado Jasper.

—Es una conversación que estás destinado a perder Jazz —le dijo Alice sonriente.

Todos nos quedamos perplejos con aquello.

—Es cierto —dijo Edward—. Ella lo está viendo. Se está viendo fuera de la casa al lado de todos nosotros.

—¿Ya recuperaste del todo tus visiones? —inquirió Carlisle sorprendido.

—Eso parece —respondió Alice—. ¿Y bien, qué estamos esperando?

Jasper suspiró ruidosamente, pero no puso otra objeción. Los cinco salimos de la casa rumbo hacia la carretera que unía a Forks con la Push. De inmediato apareció el gran lobo rojizo a nuestro lado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Edward—. Quil y Embry ya están rastreando.

—¿Y Seth y Leah? —pregunté.

—Están protegiendo la Push y Forks, junto a la manada de Sam —dijo Edward—. No creen que haya muchos problemas si se trata de un vampiro en solitario, pero más vale tener todo vigilado. Así que nuestra tarea consiste en encontrar a ese vampiro y razonar con él.

Jacob soltó un gruñido pequeño.

—No debemos recurrir a la violencia a menos que sea totalmente necesario —le dijo mi marido.

—Edward tiene razón —concordó Jasper—. Si podemos evitar el enfrentamiento directo sería estupendo.

El lobo soltó un pequeño bufido.

—Ya sabemos que un solo vampiro no es problema para cinco vampiros y tres lobos —dijo Edward.

—Aunque siempre podemos darle un pequeño aliciente para que respete la ciudad, ¿no? —preguntó Emmett mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda.

A Jacob pareció gustarle esa idea. Soltó una ligera risita.

—Jacob, ¿por qué no vas junto a Embry y Quil? —le pregunté.

Mi amigo volteó a verme un poco sorprendido, pero no tardó en hacerme caso.

—Si encuentran al vampiro primero está perdido —dijo Edward—. Ellos no piensan razonar con él, quieren acabarlo de inmediato.

—Es por eso que debemos encontrarlo primero —exclamé.

—¿Y qué hay del pequeño aliciente? —preguntó Emmett.

—Solo si es necesario —le contestó Jasper.

Los cinco seguimos corriendo, esforzando nuestros sentidos al máximo.

—No siento nada —dijo después de un rato Jasper, mientras todos reducíamos la velocidad a algo parecido a un paseo humano.

—¡Es extraño! —exclamó Alice.

—¿La visión era de hoy? —inquirió Emmett.

—Eso parecía, aunque… —respondió Edward.

—¿Nos vas a decir que no estás seguro? —cuestionó de inmediato Emmett.

—No, estoy seguro que la visión se refería al día de hoy —afirmó Edward con seguridad—. Sin embargo, me pregunto si es posible que el vampiro se haya dado cuenta que íbamos tras él y decidió darse la vuelta.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Jasper—. Habría un rastro bastante perceptible que seguir.

—Tal vez todavía no llega —propuso Emmett—. Bien, puedo esperar.

—Pues entonces falta mucho para que llegue —dijo Jasper—, o de lo contrario sentiríamos su olor y sus pisadas aproximarse.

—¡Este lugar me parece extrañamente familiar! —exclamó Alice.

Volteé a verla. Alice observaba todos los árboles alrededor, como si estuviera teniendo una extraña sensación de _dejá vú_.

—¡Es el lugar de tu visión! —exclamó Edward al ver él también el paisaje—. Aquí es el lugar donde aparecía el vampiro.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó alguien en voz baja.

Los cinco levantamos la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —dijo Emmett con la boca abierta.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Jasper.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Alice.

—¿Cómo es que…? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Quién es él?

Aquello era imposible. Ninguno lo podía creer. Encaramado en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un chico de piel pálida y ojos negros, increíblemente atractivo.

No había ninguna duda. Se trataba de un vampiro. Y al ver como lo observaba Edward, supe que aquel era el vampiro hambriento de la visión de Alice.


	3. La huida

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté yendo muy bien en este nuevo año. Y también espero que esta historia los esté intrigando tanto como a mí. Sí, so el autor, pero eso no quiere decir que ya sepa todo lo que va a pasar. Y para ser sincero, mientras más escribo pongo otras cosas que no me imaginé al principio.**

* * *

**_

**3. La huida**

Emmett no perdió un solo segundo. Se lanzó contra el árbol con toda su fuerza, derribándolo de un solo golpe. Mientras, el vampiro desconocido dio un elegante salto y se paró justamente enfrente de nosotros. Había algo en sus movimientos que no dejaba de impresionarme. Tal vez pudiera competir contra Alice en cuanto a gracia para moverse.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Jasper.

El vampiro, que no parecía tener más de veinte años como nosotros, nos vio a cada uno de nosotros con atención mientras aspiraba fuertemente por su nariz.

—Responde —exigió Emmett.

—Tranquilízate Emmett —le dijo Jasper.

De inmediato lo sentí. Jasper estaba usando su don para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, miraba de una forma muy desconfiada al nómada.

—Mi nombre es Mario —respondió finalmente el vampiro.

—Es obvio que estás hambriento —le dijo Jasper mientras su mirada era una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza—, pero lamentamos decirte que no permitiremos que caces en Forks.

El chico torció la boca.

—No, no somos posesivos como los clanes sureños —le dijo Edward de repente.

El chico pareció sorprenderse con aquello. Sin embargo, a nosotros eso nos gustó. Sabíamos que ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarnos.

—Te acercas bastante —expresó Edward sonriendo.

—¿Lees mentes? —inquirió el nómada—. Pues veamos si puedes con esto.

El chico no mudó el gesto, y por un momento nos preguntamos que sería lo que iba a hacer, pero el vampiro ni siquiera se movió. No obstante hubo un cambio en sus ojos. No sabía como interpretarlo, mas me daba la impresión de que se estaba preparando para algo. Lo que él no podía saber es que mi campo ya nos cubría a todos, anticipando cualquier clase de ataque mental.

Jasper y Edward parecían especialmente concentrados en el vampiro. Probablemente ambos estaban intentando determinar cual sería el siguiente movimiento del nómada, y tal vez Jasper estaba intentando tranquilizarlo para poder hablar apaciblemente.

—¡AH!

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Alice de inmediato.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté preocupada—. ¡Edward!

Edward se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, y momentos después cayó al suelo. Recordé sin poderlo evitar a Jane. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. Edward estaba protegido dentro de mi escudo. ¿O acaso el chico poseía un don como el de Renesmee, capaz de atravesar cualquier especie de barrera?

Jasper y Emmett gruñeron al nómada, pero éste permaneció impasible. Sus ojos parecían mostrar que se estaba concentrando en algo.

—¡Cúbrelo! —me gritó Edward.

—¿Cubrir qué? —inquirí desesperada.

—A él —me respondió mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Aquella petición no me parecía de mucho sentido, pero hice lo único que se me ocurría que podía hacer con base en esa petición. Era algo peligroso y descuidado, pero si el chico podía atravesar mi escudo no me serviría de nada seguir protegiendo a mi familia. Así que retiré el campo de mi familia, y lo coloqué sobre ese chico al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba sobre mí.

Aquello pareció funcionar. Edward dejó de agarrarse la cabeza, como si el dolor hubiera remitido. Por su parte, el nómada pareció romper su concentración.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —le dijo Emmett con furia.

—Lo que me enseñaron a hacer siempre que alguien intentara meterse en mi mente —respondió el nómada—. Ahora la pregunta es cómo consiguieron ustedes aislarme de él y sus poderes.

—Eso no te incumbe —le espetó Jasper.

—Tal vez tengas razón —contestó el chico—. Vine hacia aquí porque estoy hambriento, y deben saber que no me iré sin alimentarme.

Emmett gruñó con fuerza y se lanzó directo contra el chico. Sin embargo, el vampiro lo esquivó fácilmente, con lo cual Emmett acabó derribando otro árbol.

—No deben enfadarse de esa manera —dijo el chico—. Deberían saber que yo…

De repente el aire sopló, y un olor llenó el ambiente. Un olor que me parecía una mezcla de sosa cáustica y madera, aunque sabía que esto último era porque ya había comenzado a acostumbrarme a ese olor. Sin embargo, para el vampiro nómada debió de ser un hedor insoportable.

Escuchamos las pisadas acercándose. Probablemente el chico supuso el peligro que corría si se quedaba ahí, así que se echó a correr en dirección opuesta a aquella por la que se acercaban Jacob, Quil y Embry.

—¿Te encuentras bien Edward? —preguntó Alice.

En ese momento volví a la realidad. Edward herido a mi lado. Y yo con mi campo alrededor de un espacio vacío en el que se había localizado un vampiro desconocido.

Los tres lobos llegaron al lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, e inmediatamente se pusieron a olfatear el lugar.

—Vayan tras él —les dijo Edward mientras se incorporaba a medias.

Los lobos no esperaron a que se los dijeran dos veces. De inmediato salieron corriendo hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido el chico.

—¡Edward! —le dije débilmente mientras le ponía una mano sobre su brazo.

—Ya me encuentro bien —me respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —inquirió Jasper con preocupación.

—Su mente es… —comenzó a decir Edward—… como un torbellino. Fue como si de repente se pusiera a pensar en todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó Alice.

—Desde el principio me di cuenta que su mente era extraña —explicó Edward—. Sus pensamientos no son como los de los demás. Algunos son demasiado complejos incluso para la mente de un vampiro. Sin embargo, al comienzo pensaba relativamente de manera lenta, permitiéndome ver sus pensamientos y leerlos más o menos con claridad. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estaba leyendo la mente comenzó a pensar en un montón de cosas distintas a la vez. Fue algo… abrumador. Mi mente no podía procesar tanta información.

—Fue por eso que me pediste que cubriera al chico en lugar de a ti —concluí rápidamente.

—Exactamente —respondió Edward—. No podía aguantar toda esa información, y no podía ignorarla porque prácticamente la estaba gritando. Sin embargo, dentro de tu escudo él se encontraba fuera del alcance de mi don.

—Entonces ese chico es más extraño de lo que pensé —expresó Jasper.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Alice.

—No solo su mente es extraña, sino también sus emociones —explicó Jasper—. Al principio no noté ningún tipo de emoción dentro de él. Durante todo el rato que estuvo ahí me pareció notar atisbos de ellas, pero inmediatamente desaparecían. Era como si pudiera mantener todas sus emociones bajo control, incluso las que yo le infundía.

—¡Tenemos que seguirlo! —dijo Edward.

—Esperaba que dijeran eso —dijo muy emocionado Emmett.

Salimos corriendo detrás de Jacob y sus compañeros. Yo no podía quitarle un ojo de encima a Edward. Sin embargo, parecía haberse repuesto totalmente. No podía decir lo mismo de Jasper, quien parecía estar debatiendo dentro de sí.

—Bueno, si fuera un enemigo no tiene oportunidad, y él lo sabe —dijo de repente Edward—. No es tan estúpido como para suicidarse. Sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros cinco y los metamorfos. Bueno, eso también podría ser.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Alice.

—Pensaba que tal vez esto podría tratarse de una trampa —le respondió Jasper—. El nómada podría estarnos preparando una emboscada, la técnica más sencilla para tener ventaja sobre un grupo más numeroso.

—¡No importa! —exclamó Emmett—. Le daremos una lección que no olvidará. Nadie se mete con los Cullen.

—No es un asunto simple Emmett —lo regañó Edward—. No debemos darle ninguna ventaja al chico.

—Ya se la has dado —dijo Alice.

Volteé a ver sorprendida a Alice. Lucía tranquila, pero a la vez preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres Alice? —le preguntó Jasper.

—¿No se dan cuenta que si el vampiro está preparando una emboscada los que caerán en ella serán los licántropos?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Jacob no podía encontrarse en peligro. No quería ni pensar lo que sentiría Nessie si le pasaba algo.

—¡No es lo mejor! —gritó Edward.

Emmett se sobresaltó con aquello, con lo cual estuvo a punto de tropezar.

—¡Hombre Edward! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Emmett.

—Le molestó que haya pensado que era mejor dejar que los licántropos cayeran en la emboscada —contestó Jasper—. Pero es la verdad. Es mejor que caiga parte del grupo a todo el grupo. De esa manera el nómada perderá el factor sorpresa y realmente no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros.

—Cada vez están más cerca —dijo de pronto Edward.

Expandí mis sentidos. El aroma de Jacob y sus compañeros era cada vez más fuerte, mientras que el sonido de sus pisadas aumentaba mientras nosotros más caminábamos.

Finalmente llegamos a un claro en el que se encontraban los tres lobos dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

—¿Cómo que lo han perdido? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Lo perdieron? —inquirí desconcertada. ¿Cómo se podía perder a un vampiro al que se ha estado siguiendo?

—Ellos tienen razón —dijo Jasper—. Su olor es claro y nítido hasta aquí, pero no parece estar en ninguna otra parte que no sea el camino por el que hemos venido.

Todos intentamos examinar el entorno, pero no había ni rastro. ¿Significaba eso que el vampiro se había esfumado?

—Esperen un momento mientras intentan no pensar —dijo Edward.

Lo volteé a ver desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer? Parecía concentrado, pero no tardó en cambiar esa expresión para mirar a Jacob.

—¿Es necesario que Leah y tú platiquen de esa manera justamente ahora? ¡Estoy intentando averiguar dónde se encuentra el chico!

En ese momento comprendí qué era lo que Edward intentaba hacer. Y lo mejor sería que no tuviera la distracción de todos nuestros pensamientos.

—Tengo una mejor idea —exclamé de pronto.

Hice que mi escudo cubriera a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob. De Quil y Embry no tendría que preocuparme, ya que con solo cubrir a Jacob ellos también estaban protegidos.

—¡Gracias Bella! —me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Sentí como si algo en mi pecho diera un vuelco. ¿Es que acaso no podía acostumbrarme a Edward por mucho que viviera junto a él?

Vi como Edward cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, seguramente tratando de sentir la estela de pensamientos del chico.

—Se está yendo hacia el noreste —dijo Edward—. Cada vez lo siento menos.

—¿Cómo salió de aquí? —inquirió Emmett.

Edward caminó un poco hasta llegar al extremo del claro, y entonces inhaló profundamente. Mientras tanto, yo retiré el campo de mis compañeros.

—Se fue por aquí —exclamó de repente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —le preguntó Emmett mientras se ponía a su lado y olfateaba también el aire.

—Edward tiene razón —dijo Jasper después de haber hecho lo mismo—. El olor no es tan fuerte, pero si prestas atención puedes percibirlo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Edward mientras volteaba a ver a Jacob—. Su aroma es muy tenue incluso para ustedes, y por lo que pude sentir de sus pensamientos ya se encuentra bastante lejos.

—Además, el único rastro es el tenue aroma. Ni siquiera dejó rastros visibles— complementó Jasper.

Me acerqué para verlo con mis propios ojos. Jasper tenía razón, el camino se encontraba impoluto, como si nadie lo hubiera usado, aunque el leve rastro de olor quedaba atrás.

—¿Cómo demonios lo hizo? —se preguntó maravillada Alice.

—Debe ser truco —exclamó incrédulo Emmett—. Ningún vampiro puede escapar sin dejar rastros visibles. El nómada debe de seguir por aquí.

Y dicho eso se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, subiéndose a los árboles y levantando varias piedras.

—¡Es inútil Emmett! —exclamó Jasper—. Edward sintió como los pensamientos del chico se alejaban, y que un vampiro se separe de su mente si es imposible.

—El que tú tengas que destruir todo a tu paso dejando un rastro perfectamente visible que seguir no quiere decir que los demás sean igual —le dije.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú podrías correr sin dejar huellas? —me preguntó con una ceja levantada.

De acuerdo, Emmett me había atrapado. Yo tampoco podía huir sin dejar marca. Pero definitivamente dejaba menos marcas que el vampiro fortachón de nuestra familia.

—Regresemos a casa —propuso Edward—. Tenemos que contarle a Carlisle lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando el chico regrese? —inquirió Jasper.

—Acabar con él, ¿que no es obvio? —preguntó Emmett.

—Lo sabremos gracias a Alice —dijo Edward.

—¿Y si de nueva cuenta no puede recordar sus visiones? —inquirió Jasper mirando de reojo a Alice, con la preocupación impresa en todo su rostro.

—Yo podré ver de qué se trata —dijo Edward zanjando el asunto.

Así que todos regresamos a casa, aunque Quil y Embry se nos separaron a medio camino para ir hacia la Push. No tardamos en regresar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Carlisle en cuanto todos entramos a la casa.

Edward y Jasper se encargaron de contar la historia, poniendo un énfasis muy marcado en la extraña mente y emociones del nómada.

—¿De dónde habrá salido ese tal Mario? —inquirió Carlisle una vez que la historia hubo concluido.

—De algún circo tal vez —sugirió Emmett, aunque parecía estar de mal humor.

—No es un chico normal —dijo Esme.

—No, definitivamente no lo es —coincidió Carlisle—. Al parecer es un experto en huir, y no creo que sea una habilidad que adquirió fortuitamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Solo pensaba en lo que les dijo cuando atacó a Edward: "Lo que me enseñaron a hacer siempre que alguien intentara meterse en mi mente" —dijo Carlisle en tono misterioso.

Aquella frase comenzó a retumbar en mi cabeza. Solo había una posible interpretación para aquello.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien lo entrenó? —inquirí con voz apagada.

—Exactamente —confirmó Carlisle.

—La pregunta es ¿quién y para qué lo hizo? —dijo Edward mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la barbilla.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?_


	4. Nessie se encuentra en peligro

_Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Y también quiero pedirles un favor. No den nada por sentado en esta historia, ¿de acuerdo?**

* * *

**_

**4. Nessie se encuentra en peligro**

Traté de hacer oídos sordos a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el piso de abajo, mientras seguía jugando con Nessie.

"¿Alguna vez van a dejar de pelear?" me preguntó Nessie con una mano en la mejilla.

La verdad es que ni siquiera yo tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Edward y Jacob se la habían pasado discutiendo las últimas veinticuatro horas, y parecía que la discusión no concluiría pronto.

—Solo están preocupados por ti —le dije fingiendo tranquilidad. La verdad es que yo estaba aun más preocupada que esos dos juntos, pero prefería demostrar mi preocupación cuidando de Renesmee, y no peleándome con los demás.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo mejor es sacarla de Forks? —le gritaba Jacob por enésima vez a Edward.

—¿Y tú no te das cuenta que lo mejor es dejarla bajo la protección de todos nosotros? —replicaba Edward nuevamente—. Sacarla de Forks significa dejarla desprotegida un momento, y dado que los poderes de Alice son inefectivos sobre ella no tenemos idea de cual sería el momento idóneo para sacarla.

—Mami, ¿qué problema hay conmigo? —me preguntó Renesmee en voz alta.

—Ninguno cariño —le respondí.

Bueno, aquello resultaba ser una mentira piadosa. Para nosotros no significaba ningún problema, pero con aquel vampiro nómada cerca, el problema era que Nessie poseía un corazón que bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo. Un plato perfecto para cualquier vampiro hambriento.

—¡Ese plan no funcionaría! —exclamó Edward.

Ahora la discusión se iba a poner peor. Edward había decidido que le respondería a Jacob antes de que éste expresara sus ideas en voz alta.

—Ese par me va a provocar dolor de cabeza —dijo Rosalie mientras entraba a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos Nessie y yo.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Alice al entrar también en la habitación—. El que Edward se la pase a todo momento con Jacob me impide ver cualquier cosa relacionada con su futuro. No tengo ni idea de que va a ser de ese par. Y si intento empeñarme en ver el futuro de Edward solo consigo un montón de imágenes borrosas y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Deberíamos decapitar a Edward y guardar su cabeza un rato —dijo Rosalie.

Yo volteé a verla de una manera muy fea.

—Vamos Bella, solo necesitarías juntar las partes para que regrese a ser el mismo —me dijo Rosalie—. Solo guardamos la cabeza aparte para que no pueda salir, y dado que el cuerpo no puede moverse sin cabeza…

Seguía pareciéndome una pésima idea. Prefería mil veces escuchar a Jacob y a Edward discutir todo el día a imaginarme el cuerpo de mi esposo sin su cabeza.

—¿Tía Alice? —dijo de pronto Nessie.

Rosalie y yo volteamos la cabeza. Alice se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Ambas sabíamos lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —le preguntó Rosalie en cuanto la visión terminó.

Alice torció la boca. Aquel gesto era realmente extraño en la cara de Alice, un rostro que solía reflejar simpatía y ternura por montones.

—Lo olvidé —expresó sin más.

—¿Crees que Edward lo haya visto? —inquirí.

—¡Otro plan que se irá directamente a la basura! —exclamó Edward en el piso de abajo—. El único plan que podría funcionar sería que lleváramos todos juntos a Renesmee fuera de Forks, pero eso dejaría la ciudad sin protección.

—Solo estás exagerando —dijo Jacob—. Te gusta imaginar que Nessie va a ser la víctima de ese chupasangre, pero apuesto que ni siquiera un idiota se atrevería a meterse con Quil, Embry y conmigo al mismo tiempo.

—No pienso arriesgar a mi hija con un plan como ése.

—Creo que estaba muy ocupado leyendo los pensamientos de nuestra mascota —dijo Rosalie sin miramientos.

Renesmee torció el gesto. Aquello era lo único que le molestaba de su tía Rosalie, la tendencia a hablar de su Jacob como perro o mascota. Yo ya había intentado razonar con Rosalie sobre el asunto, pero ella no había transigido.

—¿Crees que sea nuevamente Mario? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Es probable —respondió Alice—. Él es el único que me ha originado esta extraña reacción. La mayoría son: los veo o no los veo, no: los recuerdo o no los recuerdo.

—Me recuerdas a mis sueños —expresó de repente Nessie.

—¿Tus sueños? —preguntó interesada Alice.

—Sí, cuando me duermo sueño —contestó mi hija—, y a veces recuerdo lo que sueño y otras no. Y a veces es muy difícil recordar algunos sueños. Puedo recordar pedazos o personas que aparecen en él, pero no el sueño por completo.

A Alice pareció sorprenderle mucho aquella información, y se quedó meditándola un momento antes de salir de la habitación a paso rápido. Escuché como se dirigía a su habitación y prendía su computadora.

—¿Qué se supone que va a buscar? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Ni idea —le contesté.

Oímos a Alice teclear alguna palabra, y posteriormente los clicks del ratón, el cual seguramente estaba usando para revisar todas las páginas que había desplegado su búsqueda.

En ese momento Jasper y Emmett llegaron a casa. Rosalie y yo los oímos entrar y posteriormente dirigirse hacia donde se hallaban Edward y Jacob

—¿Quieren ya dejar de pelearse? —dijo Jasper en cuanto se halló cerca de los dos que se habían pasado el día discutiendo.

—¿Encontraron algo? —inquirió Jacob de inmediato.

—Nada nuevo —contestó Emmett—. Solo el estúpido rastro que nos dejó el día de ayer. Sin embargo yo opino que ya no debemos preocuparnos. Seguramente entendió que no le convenía enfrentarse a todos nosotros solo por saciar su sed.

—Ayer aseguró que no se iría sin haber cazado —le recordó Jasper.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —inquirió Emmett—. Además, Alice ya habría visto algo.

—Alice ya vio algo, pero no lo recuerda —dijo tranquilamente Rosalie.

Aquello provocó un silencio sepulcral en el piso de abajo. No requirió de mucho tiempo que los cuatro hombres subieran rápidamente hacia la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. O por lo menos tres de ellos, ya que Jasper se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió Edward.

—Lo que oíste —le respondió secamente Rosalie.

—Alice acaba de tener una visión, pero al igual que ayer no puede recordar lo que vio —le expliqué a mi marido—. Solo sabe que vio algo, aunque no tiene la menor idea de qué.

—¿Y ahora piensa qué tiene alguna relación con los sueños? —cuestionó Edward escéptico. Era obvio que estaba leyendo las mentes de Alice y Jasper—. ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? ¡Oh, ya veo!

Seguramente Edward había ya leído la mente de Nessie, la cual se encontraba con un libro de cuentos entre las manos. Estaba leyendo la Bella Durmiente.

—¿Sueños? —inquirió Emmett desorientado—. ¡Pero los vampiros ni siquiera dormimos!

—Pero hay quienes se la pasan soñando despiertos —replicó Edward.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó Emmett.

—Los sueños que tienes despierto son más fáciles de recordar, ya que uno mismo los crea. Sin embargo, los sueños que uno tiene dormido, como los de Nessie, son más difíciles de retener, ya que son producto del inconciente —explicó Edward—. Creo que Alice tiene razón: sus visiones tienen mucha similitud con los sueños como para dejarla de lado.

—¿Crees que encuentre algo que le ayude a entender porque le es imposible recordar lo que ve? —pregunté.

—Lo dudo —contestó Edward—. Parece que se está enfocando más en aquellas técnicas recomendadas para llevar los sueños al nivel conciente y poder recordarlos cuando uno se despierta.

—Supongo que eso la ayudaría —comentó Rosalie.

Yo me pregunté que sería lo que se avecinaba y Alice no podía recordar. ¿Volvería a ser Mario? ¿Lograría burlarnos y cazar dentro de Forks? La sola idea me aterraba. El hecho de que pudiera causar daño a los padres de mis compañeros de la preparatoria, a la gente que quería de la Push o incluso a mi propio padre me ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, había una persona por la que temía más que por todos los demás juntos. Renesmee no debía separarse de mí por ninguno motivo en los próximos días, y si era posible tener a Edward o Jacob cerca sería mucho mejor. Ahora la amenaza de los Vulturi me parecía una nimiedad comparada con Mario. Los Vulturi eran algo incierto, mientras que Mario era la realidad actual en Forks.

* * *

Miré el espejo llena de temor. Con todo el miedo provocado por la visión de Alice sobre los Vulturi y luego la llegada de Mario me había olvidado completamente de salir a cazar. Mis ojos se estaban poniendo de un horrible color negro con los bordes dorados.

—Necesitamos salir a cazar —me dijo Edward, interpretando correctamente mi mueca de horror.

Seguíamos encerrados en la mansión Cullen. Edward y yo habíamos acordado que aquello era lo mejor para proteger a Nessie. Mejor ocho pares de ojos vigilantes que dos. Sin embargo, si Edward y yo no mitigábamos nuestra sed acabaríamos siendo un peligro aún mayor para Renesmee.

—Debimos de haber salido junto a Carlisle y Esme la semana pasada —dije.

—No podíamos. Estábamos cuidando de Nessie —me recordó Edward.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, aunque no estaba segura que Edward lo hubiera hecho con esa intención. Nos habíamos quedado cuidando a nuestra hija debido a mi excesiva preocupación sobre los Vulturi.

—Pero ¿y Mario? —inquirí preocupada.

—Jacob y los demás cuidaran de ella —me respondió Edward—. Mejor arriesgarnos a eso que arriesgarnos a que seamos nosotros mismos quienes la ataquemos.

—¡Jamás haríamos algo así! —exclamé escandalizada.

—Yo también lo creo Bella, pero preferiría no arriesgar a Nessie para comprobarlo —me dijo Edward.

Estaba de acuerdo con él. Aunque la posibilidad fuera infinitamente remota no iba a propiciarla. Nessie era lo que más me importaba en el mundo. Así que hicimos los preparativos para dejar a Nessie en compañía de Rosalie y Jacob. Aquello desembocaría en una pelea entre ambos inevitablemente, pero no podíamos dar preferencia a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —le pregunté a Edward mientras nos alejábamos de la finca. No teníamos intención de ir muy lejos.

—Con Rosalie y Jacob cuidándola solo debemos de temer ataques mentales —me respondió sonriendo.

En realidad yo no me estaba refiriendo a Renesmee, sino a la situación. Pero bueno, Edward tenía razón. No había que temer.

—Huelo un oso cerca de aquí —expresé después de un rato. Su olor era bastante atractivo, a comparación de los alces y ciervos que vivían cerca.

—Olvídalo —me dijo Edward—. Emmett me habló de ese oso. Me advirtió que por ninguno motivo debía tocarlo, ya que sería su comida de mañana.

No pude evitar torcer el gesto. Así que Emmett quería guardar para sí lo más apetitoso que había en varias leguas a la redonda.

—Podríamos alejarnos un poco más —me dijo Edward—. No tenemos porque cazar en esta zona si no estás dispuesta a comer ciervo o alce.

—Quiero regresar pronto con Renesmee —le dije a mi marido.

Aquello era totalmente cierto. Así que nos conformamos con una manada de alces que no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí. Fue extremadamente fácil, y Edward y yo tuvimos oportunidad de beber hasta saciarnos. No disfruté del sabor, pero me ayudó a sobreponerme la idea que de esa manera pronto estaría de regreso con Nessie.

Al regresar, nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie fuera de la mansión.

—¿Y Nessie? —inquirió Edward.

—Con el perro —contestó Rosalie—. Me insistió hasta que dejé que se fuera con él.

Era obvio que aquello no le hacía la menor gracia a la vampira más bella de la familia.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunté yo.

—Carlisle y Esme salieron hacia Forks, y Alice sigue buscando páginas sobre sueños en Internet acompañada de Jasper —me contestó Emmett.

—Vamos adentro —me dijo Edward.

Así que entramos a la casa. Tan solo al traspasar el portal presentí que algo no iba bien. Edward parecía sentir lo mismo.

Edward corrió hacia el salón, donde solo se encontraba Jacob roncando con todas sus fuerzas sobre el sofá.

—¿Dónde está Renesmee? —grité en cuanto me di cuenta que no había ni rastro de ella en el salón.

Mi grito alertó a todo el mundo. Alice y Jasper bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, Rosalie y Emmett entraron a la casa y Jacob despertó bastante sobresaltado.

—¿Cómo que dónde está? —inquirió Rosalie furiosa.

—¿No estaba contigo? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Se supone que estaba contigo —le dijo Rosalie.

—Yo llevo un buen rato dormido —replicó mi amigo—. No la he visto desde que se fue contigo.

—¿Dónde se metió? —cuestioné preocupada.

—No te preocupes —me tranquilizó Edward—. No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

—¡Hay que buscarla cuanto antes! —exclamó Jasper.

—Llamaré a Carlisle y Esme por si se la encuentran camino a casa —dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

En aquel momento Alice se quedó completamente quieta, con las pupilas dilatadas. Todos sabíamos lo que aquello significaba: una nueva visión.

—¡NOOOOO! —gritó Edward, con lo que pareció que iba a desgarrarle la garganta.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Jasper.

Edward pareció demasiado furioso y preocupado para contestar.

—Nessie y Mario juntos —dijo de pronto Alice.

Mi cerebro necesito más de un segundo para razonar lo que Alice acababa de decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con juntos? —inquirió Jacob.

—No estoy segura —contestó Alice—. Solo sé que ambos aparecían en mi visión.

—Estaban los dos en medio de un claro —dijo Edward.

—Pero eso significa que…

—Nessie se encuentra en peligro.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles durante un momento.

—¡Vayan a buscarla de inmediato! —exclamó la voz de Carlisle desde el teléfono de Rosalie—. Nos reuniremos con ustedes para agilizar la búsqueda.

—¡Carlisle tiene razón! —dijo Jasper—. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se cumpla la visión de Alice.

Jacob, Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en salir de la casa. Jacob ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los pantalones, sino que estos quedaron hechos jirones en cuanto se transformó y se echó a correr.

—¡Es por ahí! —exclamó Edward.

Yo también lo percibí. El rastro dejado por Nessie era perfectamente perceptible a través del bosque. Al parecer había decidido ir a dar una vuelta. Una vuelta que podía resultar mortal si Mario daba con ella antes que nosotros. Un vampiro hambriento era una amenaza para cualquier criatura con sangre, y más cuando se trataba de sangre humana.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Edward acelerando aún más.

Estaba tan preocupada por Nessie, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Jacob, Edward y yo estábamos corriendo a la misma velocidad, dejando bastante atrás a todos los demás.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—La mente de Nessie está siguiendo a la de ese tipo —me respondió.

—¿Quieres decir que van en la misma dirección? —cuestioné totalmente preocupada.

—Nessie se está acercando cada vez más a él, y él solo está pensando en sofocar su sed —contestó Edward.

Sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Edward. Se estaba preguntando si conseguiríamos llegar a tiempo. Pero teníamos que hacerlo, no podíamos dejar que Renesmee se convirtiera en la cena de aquel nómada.

Corríamos tan rápido que el bosque a nuestro alrededor lucía borroso. Nunca hubiera pensado que éramos capaces de alcanzar esa velocidad.

Podía sentir el aroma de Nessie y de aquel vampiro. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Era tanta mi preocupación por mi hija, que no noté el tercer aroma que los acompañaba.

Alcanzamos a vislumbrar un claro entre los árboles. En el extremo de éste se hallaba parada Nessie. No perdimos ni un segundo, y rápidamente llegamos hasta donde estaba. Jacob y Edward la saltaron, mientras que yo me quedé a su lado abrazándola, con el fin de protegerla con mi cuerpo. Edward soltó un rugido aterrador, quedando de pie entre nosotras y Mario, mientras que Jacob saltaba limpiamente sobre el vampiro.

Mario apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. Parecía estar bastante entretenido con un enorme bulto amorfo que se encontraba en el suelo. Sin embargo Jacob lo había obligado a soltarlo.

"¡Él es como nosotros!" me dijo Nessie con su mano en la mejilla.

Me fijé atentamente en Mario mientras oía como los demás llegaban detrás de nosotros. Sin embargo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Aquello parecía sencillamente imposible.


	5. La petición de Nessie

_Hola a todos nuevamente. Me agrada subir otro capítulo de este fic. Creo que he estado un poco flojo, pero la verdad es que he estado deprimido. Pero bueno, ya sé que a ustedes no les interesan mucho mis problemas, así que les dejó leyendo el capítulo. Me agrada saber que a varios les está gustando, y me da un poco de miedo ver que algunos ya saben por donde va la historia. Sin embargo, les recuerdo que no se confíen. Ni yo mismo sé cuando la historia dará un giro en la trama

* * *

____****_

5. La petición de Nessie

Aquello era sencillamente imposible. No podía ser cierto. Mi mente se esforzaba en procesarlo mientras que Jacob intentaba atacar nuevamente a Mario. El vampiro poseía una agilidad asombrosa, tal vez capaz de competir con Jasper. Jacob no lograría vencerlo solo, y ningún miembro de nuestra familia lograba moverse debido a la impresión que nos producía la escena en el claro.

—Jacob, detente —le pidió Nessie.

Aquello fue lo único que con toda seguridad hizo que Jacob detuviera su ataque. Sin embargo, parecía preguntarse por qué.

—Obsérvalo bien —le dijo Edward.

Jacob no fue el único que hizo eso. Yo también observé al vampiro con atención. Mientras tanto, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper observaban estupefactos el bulto que se encontraba en medio del claro. En cambio Emmett también observaba al vampiro, y parecía encontrarse dividido entre la diversión y el enojo.

—Les dije que no tenían nada porque preocuparse —soltó de pronto Mario—. No me he metido con sus presas.

—Todo lo contrario —le respondió Edward.

El nómada pareció sorprenderse con eso.

—En realidad te acabas de comer mi desayuno de mañana —le dijo Emmett.

El chico volteó a vernos como si no comprendiera una sola palabra.

—Míranos con atención —le pidió Edward—. ¿Nos parecemos a cualquier otro vampiro?

El chico nos observó y de repente su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Los dos nos sorprendimos. Él seguramente se había percatado de mis ojos dorados, mientras que yo observé sus ojos con incredulidad. No tenían un color escarlata como el de los vampiros normales, sino que poseían un tono castaño rojizo que yo misma había visto en mis ojos apenas unos meses atrás. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Sus ojos no son como los de los demás vampiros —respondió el chico.

Edward se sujetó la cabeza, y Emmett y Jasper soltaron un gruñido en contra del nómada.

—No —les dijo Edward—, está bien. Está intentando comprender que significa el color de nuestros ojos.

—Tú tampoco tienes los ojos del color normal de un vampiro —le dije.

Mario me miró aún más extrañado. Era obvio que no me creía.

—Mis ojos son como los de los demás —respondió secamente—. Escarlata.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te alimentas de sangre humana? —inquirió Rosalie.

El chico volteó a verla de manera fulminante.

—Aquello fue un insulto —susurró Jasper.

—Perdona a Rosalie —le dijo mi marido—. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos idea que fueras un neófito.

Aquello sorprendió aún más a Carlisle y Jasper. Todos nosotros solo conocíamos a dos vampiros que recién convertido había renunciado a la sangre humana sin la influencia de alguien más. Incluso Rosalie, con su expediente libre de matanzas por sed, se decidió por el vegetarianismo por influencia de Carlisle, Edward y Esme. Y además, no se podía decir que Alice estuviera libre de influencia con sus visiones.

—¿Hace cuánto que no ves tus ojos en un espejo? —le preguntó Alice mientras se sacaba uno del bolsillo.

Mario observó atónito su reflejo desde donde estaba. Debía estar sorprendido de tener los ojos de aquel color, cuando seguramente la última vez que los había visto su color había sido un escarlata intenso.

—Es por la dieta vegetariana —le dijo Edward.

—¿Vegetariana? —inquirió el chico seguramente sin comprender ni jota.

—Así es como le llamamos en broma al hecho de alimentarnos de animales —le explicó Carlisle—. Si continúas así pronto tendrás un color de ojos como el nuestro.

El chico levantó la vista hacia Carlisle, y posteriormente recorrió a cada uno de nosotros. Algunos tenían los ojos más oscuros, pero en todos era patente que el color dorado era el predominante.

—¿Todos ustedes viven alimentándose de animales? —cuestionó Mario.

—Así es —le contestó Carlisle.

—¿Ni una gota de sangre humana? —preguntó.

—Intentamos no hacerlo —respondió Carlisle—, aunque no podemos evitar cometer un desliz de vez en cuando.

Muy amable por parte de Carlisle incluirse en esa clasificación. Él era el único de la familia que jamás había matado a algún humano. Bueno, yo tampoco había caído así, pero no podía comparar un año con trecientos y tantos de prueba.

De repente Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás, y Edward cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Era obvio que ambos estaban abrumados.

—Lo siento —dijo Mario mientras Edward dejaba de sujetarse la cabeza.

Volteé a ver a Edward preocupada. Mario ya no me asustaba, pero algo me decía que no me caería bien mientras Edward tuviera esa clase de ataques con él cerca.

—¿Él me lo hubiera dicho? ¿A quién te refieres? —le preguntó Edward a Mario.

—A nadie —le contestó el chico.

Edward se concentró en Mario, pero inmediatamente pareció arrepentirse.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward—. No intentaré averiguar más.

De repente Alice comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras mantenía el entrecejo fruncido. Edward pareció sorprenderse y volteó a verla incrédulo.

—¿Vi lo que creo que vi? —preguntó Alice un poco contrariada.

—Sí, pero no solo eso —le respondió Edward—. También hubo un gran borrón de colores.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia Jacob y Renesmee, y comprendí la conclusión a la que había llegado. Independientemente de cual fuera el futuro que había vislumbrado Alice, alguno de ellos (o tal vez ambos) estarían implicados, aunque no tanto como para bloquear la visión por completo.

Volteé yo también a ver a mi hija, y me sorprendió. No nos prestaba atención a ninguno de la familia, sino que estaba concentrada en Mario, el cual se encontraba en el centro del claro, al parecer intentando serenarse y concentrarse en algo que no dejara al descubierto sus emociones. Eso último lo supe porque Jasper lo estaba mirando con suspicacia. Por su expresión, era obvio que seguía recibiendo pedazos de la emoción que hace un momento los había abrumado.

Nessie dio un paso enfrente y todos voltearon a verla. Se acercó lentamente a Mario, mientras Jacob gruñía.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Edward.

Confié en que Edward sabía lo que hacía. Él tenía que saber que es lo que pretendía Nessie, y confié en que él y Jasper serían capaces de percatarse si en algún momento las intenciones del chico se volvían agresivas.

Mario se puso en cuclillas, de tal manera que quedó a la misma altura que Nessie, observándola atentamente.

Mi hija puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Mario, y al momento siguiente Edward se puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

—¡Edward! —exclamé preocupada.

Por su parte, Emmett, Rosalie y Jacob hicieron el ademán de salir disparados en contra del nómada. Solo los detuvo la voz de Edward.

—No, solo está preguntándose qué está haciendo Nessie y qué es —les dijo mi esposo, y luego, dirigiéndose a Mario—: Es una semivampira.

—¿Una semivampira? —repitió extrañado el vampiro.

Nessie no le había quitado la mano de encima, y Mario volteó a verla sorprendido.

—Dejaré que ella te cuente la historia mediante su don —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Todos esperamos en silencio un momento.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó Mario mientras nos volteaba a ver a mí y a Edward—. Nunca hubiera creído algo como esto de no haberlo visto. Al principio creí que solo se trataba de una niña humana, aunque había varias cosas que me desconcertaban. Ahora las entiendo.

—Me alegro —le dijo Edward.

—Creo que es el momento de que me vaya —expresó Mario—. Lamento mucho haberme comido una de sus presas, pero no tenía la menor idea de que hubiera más vampiros como yo en el mundo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Esme.

—Sí, ahora solo tendré que salir a cazar más lejos —opinó sarcásticamente Emmett.

Nessie volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la mejilla a Mario, y él la volteó a ver melancólicamente.

—Es necesario —le respondió a la pregunta que seguramente le había formulado de forma mental.

—No —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Mario observó a Nessie incrédulo y después volteó a vernos a todos.

—No creo que toda tu familia esté muy de acuerdo —contestó el vampiro.

Yo estaba en ascuas. Y al parecer no solo yo. Todos mirábamos alternativamente a Mario, Nessie y Edward. Mi esposo parecía completamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que le está pidiendo Nessie? —le preguntó Alice.

—Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu visión —contestó Edward.

—¿Le está invitando un té o algo por el estilo? —inquirió Alice.

—Más que eso —le respondió Edward.

—¿Qué era tu visión Alice? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Mario, en medio de la sala de estar de la casa —respondió Alice.

En aquel momento las cosas se aclararon un poco. Así que Nessie estaba invitando a Mario a pasar a la casa, a quedarse un rato con nosotros. O al menos eso yo creía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que más que eso? —le preguntó Rosalie a mi marido.

—En realidad —comenzó Edward— le está invitando a…

—¿A qué? —inquirí yo.

—A quedarse a vivir con nosotros —contestó Edward.

Las reacciones que aquella respuesta provocó en mi familia fueron diversas. Rosalie adquirió una expresión de desaprobación total, Jacob soltó un gruñido, Emmett volteaba a ver intermitentemente a Edward y a Mario, Carlisle lucía pensativo, Jasper cauteloso, Esme sorprendida y Alice más contenta de lo que recordaba haberla visto desde que la dejé organizar mi boda.

Sin embargo, a mí aquello me tenía sin cuidado. Lo que de verdad me preguntaba es qué había originado aquella reacción. ¿Por qué Renesmee quería que Mario se fuera a vivir con nosotros? ¿Qué tenía el nómada que se había ganado el cariño de Nessie? ¿Por qué le había pedido algo como eso?


	6. Hablando sobre los Vulturis

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado de la semana santa. Por lo menos acá en México tenemos vacaciones, así que comprenderán que cualquier tiempo fuera de la escuela es bueno. Lo malo es que ya se me acabaron. Pero bueno, me dio tiempo de escribir y hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Ha decir verdad ya echaba de menos publicar esto. Creo que fue bastante tiempo el que dejé pasar. Bueno, no los demoro más. **

* * *

**__****_

6. Hablando sobre los Vulturis

—No encuentro ninguna razón por la que debiera decir que no —soltó de repente Carlisle.

Todo el mundo lo volteó, incluyéndome a mí. Carlisle sonreía de una manera bastante sincera. Comprendí que a él le gustaría que Mario se quedara el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros. Después de todo, durante más de doscientos años había sido su sueño encontrar a más vampiros que compartieran su dieta alimenticia. Y a los únicos que había encontrado a parte de su propia familia era la familia de Tanya. Debía ser estupendo haber encontrado a otro nómada que se convirtió por sí solo al vegetarianismo.

—¿Estás loco Carlisle? —inquirió Rosalie.

Jacob movió la cabeza como si quisiera demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie. Aquello era más que extraño. Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que Rose y Jake serían capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Incluso Edward y Nessie parecían sorprendidos.

—Él es uno de los nuestros Rosalie —le respondió Carlisle—. Todos nosotros sabemos lo que significa la elección de nuestra dieta.

Sí, yo ya había empezado a vivir eso. La mayoría de los demás vampiros te consideraban loco, incluso aquellos que eran decentes y solo cazaban por sed y no por diversión. Además, no era fácil controlarse. Yo creía que jamás lo hubiera logrado si no contara con el apoyo de toda mi familia, y probablemente para los demás era igual.

Rosalie pareció comprender ese punto, aunque no le agradara. Tal vez estaba desarrollando su capacidad empática, o Jasper estuviera modificando el asunto de manera que todos aceptaran al nómada. Sin embargo esto último me parecía lo menos indicado. Jasper era el que obedecía las órdenes de Carlisle con menos docilidad que los demás. Él prefería hacer lo que creía correcto antes que lo que Carlisle consideraba bueno.

—No, de verdad creo que lo mejor será irme —dijo Mario mientras se ponía de pie.

—Aunque sea pasa un momento por nuestra casa —le pidió Esme—. Supongo que hace mucho que no tienes contacto con alguien.

—No tanto como cree —contestó Mario en tono melancólico.

—Creo que Esme se refiere a un trato civilizado —especificó Edward—. Apuesto que la mayoría de los vampiros con los que has tratado últimamente son más salvajes y rudos de lo que como humano podías imaginar.

Mario pareció divertirse con aquello.

—Creo que no puedo negar eso —dijo sonriente.

Edward frunció el ceño, y de repente recordé cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto adquirir una expresión parecida. Había sido cuando nos habíamos conocido y se había dado cuenta que no podía leer mi pensamiento. Y cuando intentaba hacerlo y se frustraba adquiría una expresión muy parecida a aquella.

—¿Si no fuera por ella? —expresó de repente Edward.

Mario volteó a verlo con el rostro inescrutable.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar oírlo, y la verdad es que ningún otro vampiro o persona que conociera había logrado ocultarme un pensamiento a medias, así que me frustra —explicó Edward.

Mario sonrió con aquello.

—¿Entonces si aceptarás venir a nuestra casa? —inquirió Esme visiblemente emocionada.

—Creo que no me hará daño ir un rato —respondió Mario.

Nessie lo jaló del pantalón y él volvió a agacharse para que mi hija pudiera poner su mano sobre su mejilla.

—No puede ser —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a mi marido.

—Nessie quiere que de verdad se quede en casa. Para siempre —me dijo Edward.

Comprendí que ese para siempre habían sido las palabras textuales de Nessie. Jacob pareció también comprenderlo, y soltó un gruñido claramente hostil, con el que parecía decir: "que ni se le ocurra". Y me di cuenta que probablemente mis suposiciones eran correctas gracias a la forma en que Edward volteó a ver a Jacob.

—Luego lo veremos pequeña —le dijo Mario a Renesmee.

Mi hija no quitó su mano del rostro del vampiro. Me hubiera gustado saber que le estaba diciendo.

—Sería un placer —dijo Mario—, pero…

El vampiro volteó a vernos a Edward y a mí. Parecía preocupado y a la vez ansioso.

Edward por su parte parecía preocupado, como si intentara tomar una decisión de cuya resolución no estuviera muy seguro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a mi marido.

—Nessie quiere que Mario la llevé hasta la casa —respondió Edward con toda la voz impregnada en preocupación.

Yo podía entender perfectamente esa preocupación. Aunque Mario era un vegetariano como nosotros nada nos aseguraba que realmente fuera capaz de contenerse si llevaba a Nessie sobre sus hombros camino a casa.

Jacob soltó un gruñido extremadamente amenazador en dirección a Mario, quien lo volteó a ver con cautela al igual que Nessie.

—Jacob intenta decir que eso no está en consideración —tradujo Edward.

—¿El perro habla? —inquirió Mario.

Aquello fue demasiado para Jacob. Creo que ni siquiera lo pensó, sino que se lanzó en contra de Mario a una velocidad sorprendente. Uno pensaría que siendo llamado por Rosalie unas cinco veces al día perro ya se habría acostumbrado, pero al parecer no.

No obstante Mario no se quedó esperándolo tranquilamente, sino que saltó limpiamente encima de él, utilizándolo como si fuera un cajón de gimnasia, con lo cual Jacob quedó desparramado en el suelo.

Renesmee corrió hacia él, y de inmediato le puso una mano en su cabeza. Jacob se tranquilizó asombrosamente.

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve —dijo Edward—. Nessie irá con Jacob. Y te equivocas al pensar que Jacob es un animal cualquiera Mario.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —inquirió el vampiro.

—Un hombre lobo —le contestó Edward.

Mario pareció sorprenderse con aquello, y Edward se volvió a agarrar la cabeza.

—No es un hombre lobo como lo estás pensando —dijo Edward—. Más bien es una especie de metamorfo. La conversión a lobo es algo azaroso, lo mismo pudo haber sido cualquier otro animal. Es algo intrínseco a su tribu.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó maravillado Mario—. ¡Fascinante! Nunca había imaginado algo como esto.

—Espera a que nos conozcas un poco y te maravillarás aún más —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Nos pusimos en camino de regreso a la casa, con Mario siguiendo a Carlisle y a Esme. Jacob se atrasó un poco con Nessie, al parecer a propósito. Yo iba detrás de Mario, con Edward a mi lado y Alice detrás.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? —le preguntó Jasper, refiriéndose obviamente al último comentario—. ¿Acaso viste algo más relacionado con nosotros y ese chico?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó Alice—. ¿Pero acaso podemos esperar algo más? Apuesto a que nunca ha estado con una auténtica familia de vampiros. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Garret el año pasado? En el mundo vampírico solo se puede hablar de tres familias: nuestros amigos de Denali, nosotros mismos y los Vulturi.

Mario volteó la cabeza en aquel momento, evidentemente observándonos a nosotros cuatro.

—¿En qué no debes de pensar? —inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—En nada en especial —dijo Mario con una sonrisa.

Aquella respuesta no era sincera, yo misma me di cuenta. Sin embargo, resultaba una manera sutil de decirle a Edward que apartara las narices y no intentara indagar más al respecto.

—No estoy segura de poder considerar a los Vulturi como una familia —comenté yo.

—Supongo que depende desde que ángulo lo veas —opinó Jasper—. Si te dejas guiar por el número de integrantes son incluso más que nosotros.

—Pero como el mismo Garret lo dio a entender, nos llamamos familia por la intensidad de nuestros lazos —repliqué yo—. Y creo que los lazos de los Vulturi no son tan poderosos.

—No sé si podemos afirmarlo de manera tajante —comentó Edward—. Después de todo tienen a Chelsea. Quieras o no aquello los ayuda a que sus lazos sean poderosos.

—No creo que tengan mucho que ver con los nuestros —insistí yo—. Creo que la única razón por la que siguen juntos es su amor al poder, y probablemente su odio en contra de nosotros.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, creo que Marco es el único que lo puede decir de manera absoluta —opinó Alice—. Solo él podría ver y comparar la intensidad de nuestros lazos.

—Y no creo que nos odien, más bien es miedo —consideró Jasper.

—Jasper tiene razón —coincidió Edward—. Simplemente tienen miedo de que acumulemos tanto poder que acabemos siendo capaces de oponernos a ellos y destronarlos. Y no se los podemos reclamar. El don más reciente de la familia resultó ser una defensa implacable.

Mientras Edward hablaba, me miraba fijamente y sonreía. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía. No creía que mi don fuera especialmente poderoso ni que sirviera de mucho en caso de una pelea.

—No soy la única con buenos dones —objeté—. El tuyo es bastante útil y bueno, el mismo Aro lo reconoció, el don de Alice nos ha ayudado en innumerables ocasiones, el de Jasper nos serviría seguramente para negociar con vampiros molestos. Y no podemos olvidar la fuerza que tiene Emmett ni la inteligencia de Carlisle.

—Si sigues así conseguirás que Esme y Rosalie se sientan contigo —me dijo mi marido—. Sin embargo, tienes razón: nuestra familia posee excelentes dones, dones que Aro desearía tener dentro de su colección.

Edward cayó en ese momento al suelo, y Jasper tropezó. Jamás lo había visto hacer eso.

—¡Edward! —exclamé preocupada, aunque ya sabía quien seguramente había producido esa reacción.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato Mario.

Toda la procesión se había detenido, a excepción de Jacob y Rosalie. Jacob continuó y nos rebasó, a pesar de la expresión de preocupación que estaba impresa en la cara de Nessie. Emmett lo dudó un momento, pero después se lanzó en pos de Rosalie.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —inquirió Jasper.

—Solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaban diciendo acerca de los Vulturi, eso es todo —respondió Mario.

—Eso díselo a Edward —dijo Jasper mientras su gesto adquiría una expresión un poco hostil—, pero tienes que saber que yo veo las emociones de los demás. ¿Por qué te tendría que provocar una emoción tan fuerte lo que pensamos sobre los Vulturis a ti, en quien rara vez encuentro una emoción?

Mario pareció sorprenderse con lo que Jasper le dijo, y se quedó pensativo un momento antes de responder.

—Suelo mantener mis emociones bajo control, supongo que por eso eres incapaz de sentirlas la mayor parte del tiempo —dijo Mario—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no tenga, y hay ocasiones en que no puedo mantenerlas bajo control. Supongo que es entonces cuando te asombran y aturden, ya que es como una olla a presión que se destapara.

Jasper miró de forma evaluadora al chico.

—Eso no explica porque te provocó esa reacción el que estuviéramos hablando de los Vulturi.

—Había oído hablar de ellos con anterioridad —explicó rápidamente Mario—. Supongo que me molestó el que todo el mundo los crea una especie de realeza cuando según sus palabras solo se mantienen juntos por su amor al poder y las "colecciones".

Jasper pareció pensarlo un momento, antes de parecer quedar satisfecho.

—Entonces continuemos —dijo, esta vez adelantándose acompañado por Alice.

La marcha continuó, esta vez con Edward y yo hasta atrás. Mi marido se había puesto de pie mientras Jasper interrogaba a Mario. Sin embargo, había algo en su expresión que no me gustó.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—No fue sincero —respondió Edward, en voz tan baja que estuve segura que solo yo lo escuchaba.

—¿Quieres decir que en verdad no lo sentía? —inquirí, pensando que mi marido se refería a la primera parte de la plática.

—No —me contestó—. Aquel lo siento fue sincero. Realmente le molesta causarme esta reacción. El problema es la respuesta que le dio a Jasper.

—¿Estás diciendo que hay algo más en relación con los Vulturis? —inquirí.

—Así es —me contestó—. Lo que le molestó no fue los comentarios que nosotros hicimos acerca de los Vulturis, al menos no en el sentido de lo que piensan los demás, sino algo más, algo diferente a lo que dijo.

—¿Algo más? —inquirí yo—. ¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Edward—. Todo fue demasiado rápido cuando caí al suelo, y cuando Jasper se lo preguntó evitó por todos los medios pensar en eso.

Observé la espalda de Mario con creciente curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaba él acerca de los Vulturis que había logrado desbocar sus emociones perfectamente controladas? Si no lo había molestado el hecho de que los Vulturis se hicieran pasar por la nobleza y no lo fueran, ¿entonces qué? ¿Podrían haber sido los comentarios por sí mismos?

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Yo siento que no dice mucho. Bueno, espero pronto traerles el siguiente capítulo como compensación. Sin embargo, creo que ya empieza a aflorar un poco más del personaje de Mario. ¿Realmente es lo que se estaban imaginando?_


	7. Una nueva sorpresa

_Gracias a todos los lectores de esta maravillosa historia. Antes de que comiencen, quiero decirles que a partir del próximo capítulo encontrarán esta historia bajo los personajes de Bella y Nessie (Renesmee). Me di cuenta que Aro no participa mucho, y no creo que lo haga durante un buen tiempo. Bueno, dicho eso pueden continuar leyendo. ¿Mario es un estuche de monerías, no?

* * *

____****_

7. Una nueva sorpresa

Finalmente la procesión llegó a la casa. Rosalie y Emmett se habían encerrado en su cuarto. Al parecer Jacob intentó dirigirse hacia la planta alta de la casa, pero Renesmee lo convenció de quedarse con todos los demás en el salón de recepción. Sin embargo, tuvo mucho cuidado de elegir el asiento más alejado de Mario, donde retuvo a Nessie a su lado.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó Mario—. Su casa es realmente… hogareña. Me recuerda mis días como humano, aunque he de admitir que no tenía tantos lujos. Muy pocos vampiros tienen un hogar estable, y creo que ninguno algo como esto.

—Nuestros amigos de Denali también tienen una casa, aunque más modesta —dijo Edward.

—La mayoría de los vampiros del norte son nómadas, así que a menos que vengas del sur supongo que nunca antes habías estado en una casa de vampiros —dijo Esme.

Mario miró el techo de la casa con una expresión que me pareció de nostalgia, al mismo tiempo que veía las columnas que sostenían la casa.

—¿Hay algo así en México? —inquirió Edward confundido.

—Has confundido mis pensamientos —respondió Mario—. El lugar que viste no es de México. Solo lo recordé al mirar este lugar, al tiempo que pensaba en mi hogar como humano.

—¿Entonces eres mexicano? —inquirí asombrada.

—Era —respondió el nómada—. No he vuelto a pisar México desde mi conversión. Mis seres queridos de entonces…

—Quisieras verlos, pero temes causarles daño —completó Edward, seguramente basándose en los pensamientos del chico.

—Así es —coincidió Mario—. Y más ahora.

Mario pareció quedarse pensativo un momento.

—Estoy en desacuerdo contigo —dijo Edward—. Eres más peligroso cuando te acaban de convertir. Ahora que has practicado la dieta vegetariana y llevas más tiempo sin romperla sería más fácil ver a tus seres queridos sin tener el impulso de matarlos.

—En realidad no pensaba de esa manera —dijo Mario sonriente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Es difícil leer tu mente —dijo mi marido—. Y eso que ni siquiera tienes un escudo, o eso creo.

—No, no tengo ningún escudo —respondió Mario, al parecer al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a atar cabos—. Simplemente me enseñaron a no pensar en ciertas cosas, y otras solo pensarlas "a medias". Y ahora que lo mencionas —dijo volteándose hacia mí—, ¿es eso lo que haces? ¿Tienes un escudo capaz de aislar la mente de otros?

Aquello me sorprendió. Era increíble que Mario hubiera llegado a esa conclusión tan rápido, con apenas unas cuantas palabras de Edward y una pequeña demostración cuando nos conocimos.

—Eres rápido —le dijo Alice sonriente.

—Gracias —respondió Mario—. ¿Qué es eso?

Volteé a ver a Alice. Sabía que había salido un momento de la habitación, pero no sabía porqué. Ahora, al ver el bulto que traía entre brazos comencé a sospechar. Y mis sospechas se vieron acentuadas al ver como Edward miraba con el ceño fruncido de manera intermitente a su hermana y al vampiro recién llegado.

—Es algo que traje para ti —le dijo Alice mientras le extendía el bulto—. Me gustaría que te lo probaras.

Mario se sorprendió en cuanto vio la ropa.

—Pero ¿por qué? —inquirió.

—¿Has visto los harapos que traes? —preguntó Alice.

Mario volteó a ver su ropa, al igual que yo. Su ropa era algo pasada de moda, y aunque se veía un poco gastada a cualquier humano le hubiera parecido buena. Pero no a Alice. Y ahora que le había ofrecido la ropa a Mario sabía perfectamente que ella no descansaría hasta que Mario se la pusiera.

—¿En serio está tan mal mi ropa? —preguntó Mario, como si dudara de una desconocida convención social entre vampiros.

—En realidad no, pero te aconsejo que mejor le hagas caso —le dijo Edward.

—No se dará por vencida —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa—. No sabe hacerlo.

—Vamos Mario —dijo Alice—. Te enseñaré donde puedes cambiarte.

Mario salió jalado de la mano por Alice. La expresión del vampiro era tan chistosa que no pude evitar reírme mientras Mario era remolcado (literalmente) por Alice.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Carlisle en voz extremadamente baja, de manera que apenas podíamos oírlo.

Jacob se acercó un poco más a nosotros.

—No parece haber intenciones agresivas —dijo por su parte Jasper.

—Nada malo hay en sus pensamientos, a menos que incluyamos el hecho de que me tienen confundido y frustrado —dijo Edward.

—No puede ser malo —dijo Esme—. Además, es como nosotros, como tú lo dijiste.

—Sin embargo, aún me tiene preocupado —declaró Carlisle—. Acaba de decir nuevamente que lo entrenaron.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Esme.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Dijo que le "enseñaron" a no pensar en ciertas cosas y a pensar a medias otras.

El énfasis usado por Edward me dejó claro todo. Yo al igual que Esme no lo había notado antes.

—¿Quién y para qué? —preguntó al aire Jasper.

—¿Y si se lo preguntamos? —sugerí yo.

—Me temo que una confrontación directa no sea la solución —opinó Carlisle—. Me parece que tal vez podría ser que el chico esté huyendo. Viene de México, ¿no?

Todos comprendimos de inmediato. Yo no pude evitar voltear a ver a Jasper.

—Podría ser —coincidió Jasper—. Si el chico fue entrenado por alguien que buscaba formar un ejército de neófitos, y luego… Ha dicho que nunca ha probado la sangre humana, ¿cierto?

—Eso fue lo que pensó —contestó mi marido—. Le pareció insultante que Rosalie considerara que alguna vez se había alimentado de humanos.

—Pues bien, podría haber sido despreciado por su creador por seguir la dieta vegetariana —continuó Jasper—. O tal vez, si no estaba dispuesto a matar humanos, tampoco otros vampiros. Un vampiro que no está dispuesto a pelear no sirve para nada en un ejército. Pudo haber sido entrenado, pero en cuanto llegó el momento de la pelea se negó a luchar y tuvo que escapar antes de que su creador decidiera acabar con él.

—Y eso explicaría porque el pobre no ha podido regresar a México —dijo Esme, seguramente sintiendo lástima del chico que no podía regresar a su país de origen.

—Sea lo que sea lo mantendremos vigilado —dijo Edward.

En aquel momento Alice hizo su aparición por la puerta.

—Damas y caballeros —anunció con su gran sonrisa—. Aquí tenemos al nuevo y mejorado Mario.

—¿Nuevo y mejorado? —cuestionó el vampiro mientras hacía su aparición en la habitación—. Pero si lo único que he hecho es cambiarme de ropa.

Pero lo cierto es que se veía increíblemente mejor, y decir eso de un vampiro era prácticamente imposible. Alice había diseñado un traje algo atrevido para ponérselo a un hombre, pero parecía hecho expresamente para Mario. Le sentaba de maravilla, y resaltaba grandemente el atractivo del vampiro.

—¿Verdad que luce genial? —inquirió Alice a su público.

—Parece que lo diseñaste solo para él —comenté confundida.

—En realidad así lo hizo —reveló Jasper—. Desde que lo vimos por primera vez dijo que había algo en ese chico que la obsesionaba, y decidió diseñar algo para él aunque no era probable que se lo probara.

—¿Hiciste esto expresamente para mí? —preguntó Mario totalmente sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —contestó Alice de la forma más natural posible—. Hubo algo en ti que me agradó desde el primer momento en que te vi. Nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así para mis hermanos o para Jasper. En cambio creo que a ti te sienta de una manera perfecta.

Mario pareció quedarse sin palabras mientras observaba la ropa que le había confeccionado Alice.

Renesmee se acercó a Mario, y le jaló levemente la camisa que llevaba, indicándole que se agachara. El vampiro se puso en cuclillas, y mi hija colocó su mano sobre su mejilla.

—No creo que todos —contestó Mario mientras volteaba a ver a Jacob y posteriormente al techo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? —le pregunté a mi marido en voz baja.

—Que todos lo querían —me contestó Edward, y luego dirigiéndose a Mario le dijo—: Olvídate de Rosalie. No suele caerle bien nadie antes de haber convivido unos cuantos años. Pregúntaselo a Bella.

Mario volteó a verme de forma inquisitiva, y yo no pude hacer menos que hacer una mueca al recordar lo mal que la había pasado antes de que empezara a llevarme bien con Rosalie.

—¿Tan malo fue? —me preguntó Mario.

—Algo —contesté sencillamente.

—Aun así… —dijo Mario mientras veía al gran lobo que seguía en la habitación.

—Jacob —interrumpió de pronto Edward—. ¿Te molestaría transformarte de nuevo en hombre? Por favor.

Jacob miró a mi marido con una mirada que parecía de furia antes de aceptar la sugerencia y salir lentamente de la habitación. Incluso antes de salir le lanzó una última mirada envenenada a Edward y otra a Mario, como si quisiera reafirmar que él no lo quería ahí.

—Olvídate de él —dijo en voz baja Edward, de manera que Mario apenas lo oyera—. No puede ser objetivo en este asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Mario al igual en voz baja.

—Le da miedo —respondió Edward.

—¿Miedo? —inquirió Alice sorprendida.

Yo misma me sorprendí. ¿Por qué Jacob le tenía tanto miedo a Mario?

—Renesmee te quiere —respondió Edward a la respuesta que todos teníamos en mente—. Apenas te conoce y le has caído bastante bien.

—¿Y por qué eso le debería molestar a él? —cuestionó Mario—. ¿Acaso…?

—Es muy difícil de explicar —dijo Edward—. Para empezar podríamos decir que sí, que ambos están enamorados. Sin embargo, la impronta de los hombres lobo quileutes va más allá de eso. Es una unión bastante complicada.

—¿Ese lobo está enamorado de una niña? —inquirió Mario sorprendido, olvidándose por completo de cuidar el volumen de la voz.

—Te digo que no es así —contradijo Edward—. Es más como…

—Déjalo Edward —dijo la voz de Jacob en la puerta de la sala—. No creo que él entienda algo como eso.

—Poseo una capacidad de comprensión que posiblemente supere a la tuya —contestó Mario en forma retadora—. Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar que tienes que decir tú al respecto. ¿Estás enamorado o no de Nessie?

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso de llamarla así? —inquirió empezando a temblar Jacob.

Eso era mala señal. Me pregunté a mí misma si había sido buena idea pedirle a Jacob que se transformara si de todas formas iba a volver a su estado lobuno dentro de poco. Tal vez solo serían un par de pantalones a la basura.

—Fui yo —dijo tímidamente Renesmee.

Aquello tranquilizó a Jacob, aunque adquirió una expresión como si acabara de ser traicionado.

—¿Vas a responderme? —inquirió Mario.

Todo el mundo en la habitación paseaba la mirada de Jacob a Mario, a excepción de Carlisle. Carlisle miraba atentamente a Edward, seguramente esperando que éste se diera cuenta si una pelea se desataba en un momento dado.

—Ella lo es todo para mí —respondió Jacob—. Y yo seré todo lo que ella necesita. Si necesita un protector para defenderla de un asqueroso chupasangre nómada eso es lo que seré.

Mario pareció desentenderse de la indirecta que había soltado Jacob. Caminó un poco y estiró la mano para tocar la frente de Jacob. Todos nos sorprendimos con aquello. Incluso Jake se sorprendió tanto que no supo como actuar y se quedó totalmente inmovilizado. Tal vez nunca se hubiera imaginado que Mario tendría el valor para hacer algo como eso.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó Mario con delicadeza.

La expresión de Edward había cambiado por completo. Parecía increíblemente sorprendido.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar o decir algo, Mario retrocedió hasta su posición anterior.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó furioso Jacob, comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

Me asusté como nunca. Renesmee había avanzado para abrazar a Jake. Recordé a Emily, y me imaginé que sucedería si Jacob se transformaba mientras Renesmee se encontraba a su lado. Aunque me parecía que Edward no se quedaría esperando tranquilamente, y la verdad es que tampoco yo.

Sin embargo, el abrazo de Nessie tuvo un efecto positivo en mi mejor amigo. Los temblores cesaron, y Jacob recobró la compostura para después cargar a Renesmee en brazos.

Mi hija le puso una mano sobre su mejilla al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—No te preocupes —le contestó Jake mientras soltaba un gran suspiro—. Te prometo no hacer nada. De verdad, no le haré daño.

Me di cuenta de lo difícil que era aquello para Jacob. Le estaba prometiendo a Nessie que no atacaría a Mario.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió Edward todavía sorprendido a Mario—. ¿Cómo fue que de repente empezaste a razonar todo lo que implicaba la impronta?

—Un pequeño don que tengo —respondió Mario—. Soy capaz de sentir todo lo que siente otro ser vivo con solo tocarlo. Es bastante preciso con humanos y vampiros, aunque bastante difuso con animales… y no hablemos con plantas.

—Al igual que Jasper —susurró Alice maravillada.

—No igual —refutó Mario de inmediato—. Por lo que me dijo hace rato su poder funciona sin el contacto físico.

—Y tampoco es tan preciso —respondió Jasper—. Yo solo puedo sentir la emoción dominante, no todas. Aunque supongo que en compensación puedo modificar el estado de ánimo en los demás.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamó Edward con una gran sonrisa—. Tu poder se parece tanto al de Jasper como el de Aro al mío.

Mario volteó a ver a Edward con una expresión que me pareció de horror. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas. Era como si lo que acababa de decir Edward lo hubiera espantado. O tal vez horrorizado sería más descriptivo.

Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás, con una expresión de sorpresa total. Mientras tanto, Edward volvía a caer al suelo.

—¡Edward! —exclamé preocupada.

—Lo siento —dijo Mario mientras se mordía un labio.

Edward se levantó en aquella ocasión rápidamente.

—Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme —dijo Edward como si intentara bromear, aunque se veía un poco débil y cansado.

—¿Ahora qué fue eso? —cuestionó Jasper.

—Solo no me gustó que me compararan con un Vulturi —dijo Mario firmemente—. Me repugna la idea.

—¿Y más con él? —dijo débilmente Edward, de manera que solo yo lo oí.

No entendía. ¿Mario había sido sincero en aquella ocasión o estaba mintiendo nuevamente?


	8. Un nuevo problema

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Les pido perdón por el retraso. Esto me tomo más tiempo del previsto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**___

**8. Un nuevo problema**

—Mario, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco de tu pasado? —inquirió Carlisle.

La actitud de Mario cambió. Su expresión parecía de cautela total, y colocó su brazo derecho delante de él, de manera que se tocaba con la mano el codo izquierdo.

—Preferiría no pensar en eso —respondió Mario pausadamente—. No es algo que me guste.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien que dijera esa frase de modo tan literal —bromeó Edward—. Realmente no quieres pensar en eso.

—De acuerdo, entonces no preguntaremos —dijo Carlisle sonriendo—. Sin embargo, tal vez quieras decirnos cuáles son tus planes para tu futuro.

—Supongo que no me lo he planteado realmente —confesó Mario mientras su expresión se relajaba—. Solo quiero un lugar donde vivir libre y en paz, sin preocuparme de que nadie me moleste.

—Pues la tienes difícil —opinó Jasper—. No creo que puedas vivir tranquilamente siendo un vampiro, y más aún cuando eres un vampiro vegetariano.

—Los nómadas suelen pelear entre sí —explicó Carlisle—. Si continuas viajando lo más probable es que acabes enfrentándote continuamente con otros. Y si llegaras a establecerte tú solo también es probable que acabes atrayendo a un aquelarre hacia ti, los cuales podrían no tener conmiseración.

—Sé defenderme solo —expresó Mario con convicción.

—No lo ponemos en duda —contestó Edward—. Pero a veces es mejor asustar al enemigo antes de que la pelea se desate.

—Ningún vampiro se atreve a cazar cerca de Forks, por ejemplo —dijo Jake.

—Todo mundo ha oído hablar del numeroso clan Cullen —expresó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Y quisiera ver que hacen todos los chupasangres si se tuvieran que enfrentar con todos los licántropos quileutes —agregó Jacob con suficiencia.

—Sé un poco más listo, ¿quieres? —inquirió Mario a Jake.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —cuestionó mi amigo.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que intentan los demás? —preguntó Mario—. Bueno, creo que no; ya que de lo contrario no estarías ayudándolos.

Jacob pareció quedarse sumamente desconcertado ante las palabras del vampiro.

—Mario tiene razón Jacob —le dijo Edward.

—No le digas nada por favor —le supliqué a mi marido—. Tal vez de esa forma nos siga ayudando a convencer a Mario para que se quede a vivir con nosotros.

—¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó molesto Jake, originando que hasta Renesmee se sobresaltara.

—Pues entonces para la próxima piénsate un poquito las cosas antes de hablar, por favor —le pidió Mario.

—Aunque Jacob no esté de acuerdo con la idea, creo que a los demás nos gustaría que te quedaras —dijo Carlisle amablemente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice de inmediato—. Aunque me provocas una extraña reacción en cuanto a mis visiones me encantaría tenerte con nosotros.

—Yo no encuentro ningún inconveniente —dijo Jasper, con lo cual hasta a mí me sorprendió. Jasper normalmente era el miembro más desconfiado de nuestra familia.

—Te podríamos preparar una habitación cuanto antes —dijo muy emocionada Esme—. Podría ser el viejo cuarto de Edward.

—A mí también me gustaría tenerte con nosotros —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Podía entenderlos a todos. Mario era uno más como nosotros. No solo era un vampiro, sino que era un vampiro vegetariano. Eran como nuestros amigos de Denali. El simple hecho de compartir un modo de alimentación nos unía como si fuésemos una auténtica familia. Mario era otro más de la familia. Mi hija se había percatado en primer lugar de aquello, pero ahora toda la familia lo sabía. Bueno, la mayoría.

—Yo también… —comencé a decir.

—Pues yo no quiero tenerlo cerca por ningún motivo —me interrumpió bruscamente Jacob—. Es un vampiro, y tienen que recordar que nosotros los hombres lobo no permitimos la existencia de los vampiros cerca de aquí. Todos nos han demostrado que podemos confiar en ustedes, pero de él no tenemos la menor prueba de que no vaya a atacar a un pobre inocente en el momento menos pensado.

—Pero Jacob… —comenzó Edward.

—Nada de peros —afirmó mi mejor amigo mientras dejaba a Nessie en el suelo—. Mi manada y yo no permitiremos que este vampiro se quede cerca de Forks. Y si ustedes intentan protegerlo será la guerra. Ya están advertidos.

Y dicho eso salió de la habitación y la casa. Pudimos oír claramente como sus pasos se alejaban en dirección al bosque.

—Creo que no tengo muchas opciones —dijo apesadumbrado Mario.

—No escuches a Jake —le dije yo—. Está un poco molesto, pero ya se le pasará. No es la primera vez que amenaza con atacar a los Cullen.

—Prefiero evitarles problemas —afirmó Mario mientras suspiraba.

—No tienen que ser ilusiones rotas —dijo Edward.

—La verdad es que sí —contestó Mario—. No creo que haya sitio para mí, y no me gustaría originar una pelea entre ustedes y esos hombres lobo.

—No lo harían —dijo mi marido—. Dudo que Seth obedeciera a Jacob con una orden como ésa. Tal vez Seth logrará que entre en razón.

—Pero Jacob es el alfa —nos recordó Jasper—. Aunque los demás se opusieran no lograrían hacer gran cosa si Jacob les ordenara.

—Pero todavía queda Sam —objeté yo—. El problema con Jacob es que se deja guiar fácilmente por sus emociones, pero Sam es mucho más razonable. Él entenderá nuestras razones y no creo que tenga problemas con Mario, y dado que él también es un alfa puede hacer razonar a Jacob.

—Lo dudo —comentó Jasper.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Nessie en voz alta—. Yo no quiero que Jake cometa una tontería. Estoy segura que si se da la oportunidad a él también le caerá muy bien Mario.

Un silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Vi las miradas que se dirigían mi marido y Carlisle, y como el primero negaba y otras veces asentía con la cabeza.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro.

—Si estás decidido a irte tal vez deberías dirigirte hacia Denali —comentó Carlisle—. Allí se encuentra otra familia vegetariana como nosotros, y no dudo que ellos te darían la bienvenida tan bien como nosotros. Y por otro lado, allá no tendrías problemas con hombres lobo.

—No —dijo Renesmee mientras abrazaba a Mario por la cintura.

—De verdad lo siento pequeña —le dijo Mario—. Pero probablemente sea lo mejor. Tú con tu familia, y yo…

Mario cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, mientras Edward se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y Jasper le prestaba mayor atención a nuestro invitado.

—Puedes formar parte de nuestra familia, lo estamos diciendo en serio —dijo Edward después de aspirar fuertemente—. No tienes porque preocuparte. Las cosas con Jacob se solucionarán antes o temprano. Si quiere formar parte de ésta familia tiene que entender que él no está facultado para decidir quién entra y quién no. No cuando la mayoría está en su contra.

—No, de verdad es lo mejor —repitió Mario.

—Pero te quedarás esta noche, ¿cierto? —preguntó Esme.

Nessie se agarró más fuerte de él.

—Supongo que sería muy grosero y descortés de mi parte negarme —respondió Mario mientras acariciaba el cabello de Renesmee—. Pero me temo que solo será por hoy.

Llevaba en mis brazos a Nessie. Era ya bastante entrada la noche, ya que Nessie se había dormido bastante tarde acurrucada en los brazos de Mario. Aquello no dejaba de preocuparme. ¿Cómo era posible que Nessie se hubiera encariñado tan rápido con Mario? ¿Y por qué Mario parecía tan ilusionado cuando miraba a Nessie, y luego cuando miraba por la ventana parecía que iba a dejar lo mejor que había tenido en la vida?

Había comenzado a creer que los celos y sospechas de Jacob estaban muy bien fundamentados. Pero mi amigo aún era el Jacob de mi hija. ¿O no? ¿Habría una manera de evitar el destino de la impronta? Después de todo, por lo que yo entendía, la impronta era exclusiva de los hombres lobo, mi hija no estaba determinada por ese tipo de relaciones. ¿O sí?

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó Edward.

De repente me di cuenta que tal vez la única persona que podía saber qué sucedía en aquellos momentos con mi hija era mi marido.

—Edward —le dije en voz baja mientras sostenía suavemente la mano de Nessie, con lo cual imágenes de sus sueños llegaron a mi mente—. ¿Qué es lo que siente Nessie por Mario? ¿Y que hay de Mario por ella? ¿Jacob realmente tiene un motivo de preocupación?

Mi marido observó atentamente a mi hija antes de responder.

—Renesmee aún no llega a la edad para enamorarse —me respondió mi marido—. Para ella Jacob es su mundo, pero en un sentido muy diferente a lo que eres tú para mí o yo para ti. Él es su protector, su mejor amigo, la persona con la que siempre puede confiar.

—¿Y Mario? —pregunté yo.

—No estoy seguro —contestó Edward—. Me parece que se parece mucho a lo que siente por Jasper o Emmett, el lazo familiar; pero en otros aspectos parece que también se acerca demasiado a lo que siente por Jacob. Renesmee se fía completamente de Mario, a pesar de que apenas lo conoce.

—¿Y Mario por Nessie?

Para mi sorpresa, Edward sonrió.

—Eso es aún más complicado —me respondió mi marido—. No estoy del todo seguro, porque todos los pensamientos sobre su pasado los mantiene ocultos, pero me parece que nuestra hija le recuerda a la familia a la que tuvo que renunciar. El problema es que no sé si la ve como una hermana, una hija o…

El silencio que hizo mi marido fue muy elocuente.

—¡Pero Renesmee aún es pequeña! —exclamé escandalizada.

Mi hija se agitó en mis brazos, pero afortunadamente no se despertó.

—Le llamó mucho la atención lo que Jacob siente por ella —me explicó Edward—. No la ve como una pareja, sin embargo, me parece que se pregunta si él podría sentir algo como lo que siente Jacob.

—¿Es posible? —le pregunté a mi marido.

Habíamos llegado finalmente a nuestra casa en el bosque.

—No lo sé —confesó Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nessie—. El sentimiento de impronta es bastante complicado, y yo no he podido verlo en ningún otro ser. No sé si un vampiro pueda aprender a sentir algo como eso. Sin embargo, me parece que si se tratara de una cuestión de aprendizaje el más capacitado para eso es Mario.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunté mientras ponía a Renesmee en su cama.

—Por su capacidad… —comenzó a decir Edward, pero se calló bruscamente mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia el sur.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí yo.

—Alice viene corriendo hacia acá —me respondió Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Viene lo más rápido que puede.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunté preocupada.

—No lo sé —me contestó Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la casa—. Sus pensamientos son muy confusos. Jasper la sigue, pero tampoco él sabe qué sucede. Está hablándome. Me dice que Alice solo salió disparada de la casa después de tener una visión, pero que no le dijo nada a nadie. Al parecer Alice está extremadamente preocupada.

Intenté pensar las cosas fríamente. ¿Qué podría haber visto Alice que le preocupara tanto como para salir corriendo hacia nosotros?

—Tiene que estar relacionado contigo o conmigo —concluí—. De otro modo no vendría hacia acá.

—O con Renesmee —me recordó Edward.

Olfateé el aire preocupada, y Edward hizo lo mismo. No parecía haber nada anormal en el ambiente. Solo se encontraban nuestros aromas, el de los animales del bosque y cada vez más cerca el aroma de Alice.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó de repente Edward empezando a temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Los pensamientos de Alice son más claros —me respondió Edward mientras seguía temblando e inspeccionaba los alrededores—. Está gritándome de forma literal su visión.

—¿Y qué es? —cuestioné.

En aquel momento apareció Alice, corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente pero sin perder la gracia. Sin embargo, ella también parecía bastante preocupada.

—¿Dónde está Nessie? —preguntó en cuanto llegó junto a nosotros.

—En su cama —respondí—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—¿Aún no se lo dices? —inquirió Alice sorprendida a mi marido.

—Me acabo de enterar —le respondió Edward al parecer furioso—. Tus pensamientos no eran muy coherentes mientras corrías hacia acá, ¿sabes?

En aquel momento Jasper apareció detrás de los árboles, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Alice.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?

—Renesmee está en peligro —contestó Alice mientras nos veía a todos y aspiraba fuertemente—. Un cazador va tras ella.

Fue como si mi mente se desconectara por unos segundos, como si fuera incapaz de asimilar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que de repente recuerdos que no eran tan nítidos como los que ahora tenía agolparon mi mente, un montón de recuerdos confusos faltos de color y de aromas, pero tan llenos de emoción que me abrumaban. Pude ver la cara de James, sus ojos mirándome fijamente, pude oír la voz de mi madre que salía del video, pude sentir los cristales que se quebraban en mi espalda, el miedo que me atenazaba desde la primera vez que me vio. La cicatriz de mi mano pareció latir por sí misma.

Era una suerte que ya no fuera humana, ya que sé que si lo hubiera sido todavía seguramente hubiera caído inconsciente al suelo. En cambio, mi mente volvió pronto a funcionar, y a delinear un plan que me permitiera proteger a mi hija.

—¡No se atreverá! —dijo Edward—. No creo que se atreva a pelear contra todos nosotros.

—Eso no detuvo a James con Bella —dijo Jasper—. Si realmente es un cazador esto será un reto bastante interesante para él.

Edward miró de manera fulminante a su hermano.

—Sabes que no lo dejaremos que toque a Nessie —aseguró Jasper—. Sin embargo, creo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo que hicimos con James.

—Jazz tiene razón —coincidió Alice—. No parece ser la clase de vampiro que oiga de razones. Puedo verlo. No nos hará caso. Fingirá que se da por vencido para intentar volver a atacarla. No se cansará jamás.

—Pues acabemos con él, y pronto —dijo Edward tajantemente.

—¿Pero cómo se topó con Nessie? —inquirí yo.

—Visitó el prado en el que estuvimos hace rato con Mario —contestó Alice—. Me da la impresión que estaba siguiéndolo. Ahí encontró el aroma de Nessie, y al parecer esa combinación entre aroma vampírico y humano lo ha vuelto loco. No renunciará jamás a probar la sangre de Nessie.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Edward mirando a Jasper.

—Me parece que Renesmee estaría más segura en casa, con todos cuidándola —respondió en voz alta Jasper mientras me volteaba a ver; era obvio que solo lo decía en voz alta por mí—. También tenemos que avisar a Jacob. Tal vez él y su manada puedan encontrar al vampiro y acabar con él.

—Pero eso sería prácticamente utilizarlos —expresé yo.

—No creo que Jacob esté de acuerdo contigo —me dijo Edward—. Apuesto que en cuanto se entere de lo que está pasando saldrá él por su cuenta a buscar a ese cazador, sin que siquiera se lo pidamos. Pero no es prudente que Jacob se acerque solo a él. Si es un cazador estará experimentado en peleas, y sería peligroso que atacara un solo lobo.

—¡Es extraño! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Qué es lo extraño? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Sigo viendo al cazador —respondió Alice—. Solo hay un punto del futuro que se pierde, pero después vuelve a pelear contra nosotros.

—¿Solo hay un punto? —inquirió Edward sorprendido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunté yo.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba que me respondieran. Si el futuro del cazador desaparecía en un punto determinado es porque ahí se encontraba con algún licántropo quileute. No obstante, si después volvía a aparecer eso significaba que saldría victorioso de su encuentro con los hombres lobo.


	9. Un poco más sobre Mario

9. Un poco más sobre Mario

Salimos apresuradamente de nuestra pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Alice me acompañó dentro por Renesmee, mientras Edward y Jasper se quedaban fuera rastreando los alrededores, asegurándose que ningún vampiro desconocido se encontraba en los alrededores.

Nessie seguía dormida cuando la cargué en brazos, pero una vez que hubimos salido al aire exterior nocturno despertó.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" me preguntó mentalmente con su mano en la mejilla.

—Regresaremos a casa de los abuelos y los tíos —le respondí de la manera más natural posible, como si aquella fuera a ser otra de las tantas visitas que solíamos hacerles a Carlisle y a Esme.

"¿Veré a Mario?" preguntó Renesmee, mientras en sus pensamientos aparecía la preocupación de que él se hubiera ido mientras dormía.

Volteé a ver a Alice, quien me miraba de forma interrogante.

—¿Todavía está Mario en casa? —pregunté con cautela.

—Cuando salí hacia acá estaba preparándose para salir —me respondió Alice, aunque más parecía estarse dirigiendo a Nessie, ya que era a ella a quien miraba—. Yo le acababa de entregar otro traje que le confeccioné, me dio las gracias y se volteó hacia Carlisle, seguramente para despedirse. Ahora mismo sigue en la casa, pero aún no ha tomado una decisión sobre irse. Divaga entre irse ya o esperar otro momento.

"¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo mami!" me rogó mi hija.

En aquel momento Jasper y Edward aparecieron a nuestro lado.

—Camino despejado —anunció Jasper.

—Hemos limpiado cualquier rastro de Nessie de los alrededores —indicó Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Renesmee—, aunque no habrá mucho que hacer si el nómada entra a nuestra casa.

Me imaginé a aquel vampiro desconocido entrando a nuestra pequeña cabaña, y el estómago se me contrajo de rabia. Pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de dejar a mi hija en compañía de sus abuelos paternos y luego regresar para enfrentarme con aquel vampiro y evitar que tocara cualquiera de los objetos que se encontraban en mi casa.

—No se preocupen —dijo Alice—. No veo al vampiro acercándose a este lugar. Más bien me parece que se dirigirá hacia el lugar donde Jacob suele ir de cacería seguido por Nessie.

—Ojalá el olor en el lugar de los licántropos lo persuada para que deje de lado su estúpido plan —dijo Edward.

—No estaría muy segura de eso —respondió Alice mientras se mordía el labio.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿De quién hablan?" me preguntó Nessie con fuerza.

Miré a mi hija atentamente. No estaba segura de querer decirle lo que sucedía. Aunque por otro lado tal vez lo mejor sería hacerlo.

Me pregunté a mí misma que me hubiera gustado que pasará cuando James me atacó. ¿Me hubiera gustado permanecer en ascuas? De repente recordé lo que había sucedido con Victoria, y me di cuenta que aunque no me gustara decírselo a Renesmee, a ella si le gustaría oírlo.

—Hay un vampiro cerca de aquí, un cazador —le dije a mi hija en voz baja.

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" me preguntó mi pequeña.

—Nada pequeña —le dijo Edward mientras me miraba de forma significativa—. Simplemente queremos charlar un poco con él, y para eso necesitarás quedarte un rato con la tía Rose. ¿No es fantástico?

Renesmee mejoró su humor con eso, pero yo no. Quería decirle a Edward las razones por las cuales creía que lo mejor era hablarle con la verdad a nuestra hija, pero no encontré la manera de hacerlo antes de que Jasper dijese:

—Apresurémonos. Mientras antes estemos en casa será mejor. Ahí estarán Emmett y Carlisle que podrán ayudarnos en caso de emergencia.

Jasper habló extremadamente rápido, tal vez con la esperanza de que Nessie no lo entendiera, pero mi hija captó el sentido de la frase además del nombre de Emmett y la duda volvió a aflorar en su mente.

Empezamos a correr, mientras Renesmee no me quitaba su mano de mi mejilla. Mi hija no pensaba en nada concreto, pero su mente divagaba intentando encontrarle un sentido a las palabras de Jasper relacionándolas con la palabra cazador.

—Edward —dije después de un rato—. ¿Sigue Mario en casa?

Sabía que la distancia ya era suficientemente poca como para que mi marido escuchara a quienes estaban en la casa. Además, quería usar aquello como un distractor para Nessie, y vaya que funcionó.

—Me parece que sí —contestó Edward sonriente, dándose cuenta que de aquella manera mantenía entretenida la mente de Nessie—. Todos están preocupados por Alice. No paran de preguntarse qué fue lo que sucedió. Al parecer Mario ha decidido quedarse mientras se resuelve la situación.

—Puedo verlo —dijo Alice en un tono que a mí me parecía de concentración absoluta—. Nos ayudará en contra de este vampiro, aunque evitará la lucha directa. ¡Vaya! Estoy mejorando increíblemente en ver su futuro.

—¿Evitará la lucha directa? —preguntó Jasper meditabundo.

—No quiere pelear frente a frente contra el vampiro —respondió Alice—. No piensa alzar un dedo a menos que alguno de nosotros esté en verdaderos problemas.

—¡Pues vaya ayuda! —exclamó Jasper.

—Lo será —dijo Alice mientras vislumbrábamos la casa—. No permitirá que ninguno de nosotros resulte gravemente herido.

Terminamos de recorrer el camino, y nos encontramos con que todo mundo nos esperaba fuera.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Carlisle al parecer aliviado.

—¿Dónde te fuiste? ¿Por qué saliste tan apresuradamente? —inquirió Esme rápidamente, con un tono de preocupación bastante acentuado.

—Disculpen —dijo Alice—. Tenía que poner sobre aviso a Edward y a Bella.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿por qué no llevas a Renesmee al interior? —me preguntó mi marido.

Sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que mi hija se bajó de un salto de mis brazos y se lanzó a correr hacia la figura solitaria que se encontraba un poco más allá.

—¡Hola de nuevo pequeña! —la saludó Mario mientras la cargaba en brazos.

Renesmee puso su mano en la mejilla del vampiro, y éste se echó a reír.

—Sabes bien que necesitas dormir —le dijo el vampiro feliz.

—Okey, al parecer Mario la tiene entretenida —susurró Jasper, de tal manera que supe que era imposible que Nessie nos escuchará.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Un cazador viene detrás de Nessie —respondió mi marido.

—Encontró el rastro de Nessie en el claro que estuvimos hace rato —explicó Alice—. Le ha llamado tanto la atención esa combinación entre aroma humano y vampírico que hará todo lo posible por atrapar a Nessie.

Esme abrió su boca horrorizada.

—No la atrapará —gruño inmediatamente Emmett—. Sería un auténtico estúpido si creyese que puede pelear contra todos nosotros.

—También están los perros —dijo Rosalie, quien a pesar del calificativo se notaba que confiaba en ellos al menos para ese trabajo—. Nunca podrá hacerle frente ni siquiera a los cinco lobos de nuestro amiguito.

Alice se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? —inquirió Carlisle al notar ese movimiento.

—El cazador se pierde durante un momento de mis visiones —respondió Alice—, pero después vuelve a aparecer claramente, esta vez peleando solo contra nosotros.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa declaración.

—Tal vez solo los dejé heridos —dijo después de un rato Rosalie.

—¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades si nosotros peleamos contra él? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Primeramente nos evitará —dijo Alice—. No querrá enfrentarse a todos nosotros juntos. Solo se enfrentará a nosotros cuando sea indispensable. Me temo que Jacob y su manada tendrán bastantes oportunidades de pelear contra él antes de que decida enfrentarse a todos nosotros.

—Tal vez sea el encuentro con los lobos el que le haga sentirse confiado —sugirió Edward—. Tal vez una vez que le gane a los lobos creerá que puede también contra nosotros.

—¿Es bastante nítido lo que ves? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Algo —me respondió—. Es un vampiro bastante predecible, ya que al parecer nunca cambia de parecer una vez que ha tomado una decisión, por muy peligroso que se vuelva el camino. Ya me había pasado con otros vampiros igual de tercos y obstinados.

—¿Pero qué haremos con los lobos? —preguntó Jasper.

—No les diremos nada —contestó tajantemente Edward—. Rastrearemos a ese vampiro y acabaremos todos juntos con él antes que se enfrente a los licántropos.

—¡Pues perfecto! —exclamó Emmett—. Ya me hacía falta algo de diversión.

Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie asintieron, pero Alice apretó los labios

—Ya lo vi Alice, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento.

—¡JAKE! —exclamó la voz de Renesmee muy emocionada en aquel momento.

Volteé la cabeza justo a tiempo para observar como Mario dejaba a mi hija en el suelo, y ésta se echaba a correr hacia los árboles, donde la esperaba la imponente figura de un lobo de color rojizo.

Mario sonrió mientras observaba a Nessie dirigirse hacia Jacob, y al mismo tiempo se acercó a nosotros.

—¿Qué tipo de diversión planean? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Te lo contaremos luego —le respondió mi marido mientras el gran lobo se acercaba a nosotros con Renesmee sobre el lomo.

—Ella te extrañaba demasiado —le soltó de repente Mario a Jacob—. Fue muy egoísta de tu parte haberla dejado así sin más, considerando lo que sientes por ella.

El gran lobo soltó un gruñido, y yo me preocupé. No quería que Renesmee estuviera cerca de Jacob si éste iba a molestarse. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo a agarrar a Renesmee, pero Edward me detuvo.

—Está bien —me dijo—. Jake sabe que Mario tiene razón, por eso ha regresado.

Jacob volteó a ver a mi marido, y supe que le estaba preguntando algo.

—Estaba a punto de irse —contestó de malas maneras Edward—, sin embargo, hemos decidido que antes de que se vaya le pediremos un favor.

Jacob puso mala cara ante eso, pero no dijo nada. No obstante, estaba segura que la única razón por la cual no dijo nada era porque se encontraba en su forma lobuna, ya que de lo contrario se hubiera puesto a despotricar en contra de Mario. Sí, estuve segura de eso después de ver la expresión en el rostro de Edward, quien seguramente estaba oyendo todo lo que mi amigo lobo estaba pensando sobre Mario y su permanencia entre nosotros.

—No sé cuanto tiempo sea Jake —le Edward, al parecer molesto—. Supongo que depende del tiempo que nos tardemos en hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero velo por el lado positivo, mientras tanto tú podrás cuidar de Nessie.

De repente, el rostro de Jacob adquirió la misma expresión que si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Edward pareció sorprenderse, y yo me pregunté qué demonios habría pasado ahí.

—Mario tiene que ayudarnos Nessie —dijo mi marido sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa—, es por eso que él no puede cuidar de ti junto con Jacob.

—Ayudaré a tus padres a lo que tengan que hacer y luego regresaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirió Mario con una sonrisa esplendorosa—. No será por siempre, si eso te consuela Jacob.

La cara de Renesmee se entristeció, pero Jacob adquirió un aire de petulancia digno de un perro de competición. Hasta yo misma sentía el impulso de golpearlo, algo que no había sucedido desde que me había enterado sobre el sobrenombre que le había puesto a mi hija (al cual, por cierto, ya me había acostumbrado).

Jacob entró en la casa con Nessie, seguido por Esme y Rosalie. Todos los demás nos quedamos afuera.

Alice se acuclilló y rápidamente comenzó a hacer dibujos en el suelo con un dedo.

—Ahora bien —dijo Mario mientras inhalaba profundamente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes si alguien te ha estado siguiendo? —inquirió Edward directamente.

Aquello fue una mala idea. Las pupilas de Mario se dilataron, y Edward volvió a caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Mario.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —inquirió Jasper.

Mario se mordió un labio antes de contestar, mientras yo ayudaba a Edward a ponerse de pie.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Mario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunté yo.

—Pensé que… —comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido por Alice.

—¿Es él? —cuestionó Alice mientras señalaba el dibujo del rostro que había hecho sobre la tierra.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Mario confundido.

—¿No lo conoces? —le preguntó Edward.

—No, creo que… —De repente su expresión cambió—. ¡Esperen! Vi a ese vampiro en mi camino hacia acá. No recuerdo el lugar exacto, pero me parece que fue en Dakota. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver él?

—¿Tiene alguna razón para seguirte? —inquirió Jasper.

—No lo creo, ni siquiera nos hablamos —respondió Mario—. ¿Está cerca de aquí?

—Así es —le contestó Edward—. Al parecer siguiéndote.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó Mario sorprendido.

—Esperábamos que tú pudieras decirnos eso —dijo Carlisle amablemente, sin que pareciera un reclamo.

—Bella, ¿te importaría? —dijo de repente Mario mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, ya que no había comprendido a que se refería.

—Necesito que me cubras —me contestó—. No quiero dejar aturdido a Edward.

No me lo tuvo que decir dos veces. La simple mención al nombre de Edward encajó todas las piezas, y la verdad es que no tenía ningún ansia de ver a Edward retorciéndose por el suelo. Aún así, Edward pareció decepcionarse una vez que hube puesto mi campo alrededor de Mario y que Mario adquirió una expresión en extremo meditativa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté en voz baja, de manera que solo me oyera él.

Él se acercó a mi oído para contestarme.

—Tengo curiosidad —me respondió Edward—. Cuando le mencionamos la idea de que alguien lo seguía se preocupó en extremo. Quisiera saber quién creía que podía seguirlo.

—¿Y crees que esté pensando en eso ahora? —inquirí yo.

—Puede ser —dijo Edward—. Aunque tal vez solo esté pensando en la posible razón por la cual este vampiro está siguiéndolo.

Miré con atención el dibujo hecho por Alice en el suelo. Primero los Vulturis, después Mario, ahora este vampiro… Deseaba de todo corazón equivocarme, pero me parecía que mi hija había heredado mi propensión a los problemas y a las calamidades.

—¡Pero claro! —exclamó de repente Mario.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó deprisa Carlisle.

—Nos vimos directamente a los ojos —respondió Mario—. Los suyos eran casi negros, pero a mí no me sorprendió, ya que sabía que aquel era el color de ojos de un vampiro sediento. Sin embargo, supongo que ya entonces mis ojos no eran rojos.

—Vio tus ojos castaños, y seguramente se preguntó el porqué —concluyó Edward—. Te estuvo siguiendo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—No había cazado desde que lo vi hasta que me encontré con ustedes —confesó Mario—. Había cazado una noche antes, y como había comido bastante, no vi razón por la cual comer hasta que llegué cerca de Forks.

—¿Lo siguió por curiosidad? —preguntó incrédulo Emmett.

—¿Pero cuál es el problema? —preguntó Mario de repente—. Solo tengo que hablar con él para satisfacer su curiosidad y asunto arreglado, ¿no?

—En realidad ya no eres el objeto de su curiosidad —le respondió Alice.

—¿Se está preparando para cazar en Forks? —supuso Mario mientras parecía sinceramente preocupado.

—No solo eso —contestó Edward mientras la voz parecía temblarle de furia—. Él es un cazador, y ha elegido a una presa única dentro de Forks.

—No sé de presas únicas —contestó Mario como si lo hubieran ofendido—, con eso de que nunca he podido morder a humanos…

—Se trata de Renesmee —lo interrumpió bruscamente Edward.

Mario se quedó un momento sorprendido, pero pronto su expresión adquirió una expresión bastante atemorizante. Enseñó sus colmillos, y sus ojos parecieron llamear de furia, como si lo que aún le quedaba de sangre se concentrara en ellos. Incluso Jasper dio un paso atrás, seguramente abrumado por la emoción que despedía en aquel momento Mario.

—No es momento para que pierdas el control sobre tus emociones —le dijo Edward a Mario—. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos tu intelecto para que nos ayudes a buscar y acabar con ese vampiro.

Mario respiró con fuerza, y pareció pensarse las cosas un momento. Un momento en el que pareció dudar de lo que hacía.

—De acuerdo —respondió con algo de vacilación finalmente.

—¿Por qué esa promesa? —preguntó mi marido.

Todos los demás nos quedamos confundidos.

—Me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a pelear en contra de otro vampiro —contestó Mario sacándonos de la duda a todos—. No me gusta herir a otros. Los ayudaré a encontrarlo usando mis habilidades al cien por ciento, pero en cuanto lo encontremos no esperen que pelee en serio.

Me quedé mirando a Mario un momento, mientras la teoría que había manejado Jasper cuando Alice se llevó al chico a probarse nueva ropa me parecía cada vez más certera. Mario parecía encajar con el prototipo de vampiro que huyó de las guerras del sur.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Emmett sonriendo—. De la pelea me encargo yo.


	10. En busca de un chupasangre

_**¿**Qué les parece? Ha llegado el tiempo de que dejemos a Jacob Black contar su parte de la historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste. A mí en lo personal me fascina.**

* * *

**__****_

10. En busca de un chupasangre

(Jacob Black)

Entré junto a Renesmee a la casa. Ahí se estaba cocinando algo extraño. ¿Para qué necesitaban los Cullen al chupasangre ése? Su talento no podía servirles de mucho, dado que ya contaban con Jasper. No necesitaban de nadie más si lo que pretendían era ver las emociones de alguien. Además, ese estúpido chupasangre requería del contacto físico, y yo dudaba que alguien se dejara tocar por un ser tan hediondo como ese.

¿Su inteligencia? A pesar de todo lo que había dicho Edward no creía que ese chupasangre realmente tuviera mucho más intelecto que los otros. Bueno, tal vez que la rubia sí. No obstante, estaba convencido que si requerían algo de ingenio bien podían usar sus intelectos en conjunto. ¡Vamos, no era tan difícil! Sospechaba que en realidad lo que querían hacer era torturarme con la permanencia de ese vampiro cerca.

Me interrumpieron los pensamientos de Nessie. Me preguntaba que en qué estaba pensando. Como lobo no podía contestarle del todo, y la verdad no me encontraba muy motivado para hablar con ella. No podía evitar sentirme traicionado. Me daba cuenta que su sentimiento por mí no había cambiado, pero ciertamente el sentimiento por aquella sanguijuela de nombre Mario era bastante poderoso, y eso que acababa de conocerlo. Me había resignado a no atacarlo, pero quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible para que así Nessie se olvidara de él y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Llegamos al salón principal. No me había percatado que la rubia y la madre vampiro eran las únicas que nos seguían. Me pregunté qué podían estar haciendo los demás. Bueno, no sería muy difícil averiguarlo. Nessie se bajó de mi lomo, y con una mirada le hice entender que me iría a transformar para poder estar con ella. Ella asintió sonriente y me sentí en las nubes. Bueno, no le estaba mintiendo, dentro de unos momentos regresaría junto con ella en mi forma humana.

Pasé al comedor, lugar donde en un rincón había un pantalón que solía ponerme. Sin embargo, primero decidí irme a dar una vuelta en el jardín. Salí de la casa, y le di la vuelta silenciosamente. Afortunadamente, no tuve que avanzar mucho antes de oír la voz de todos. Mi oído como lobo era aún mejor que mi oído humano, y eso que en mi aspecto humano tenía una audición tan buena como todos los chupasangres.

—¿Qué sucede? —oí al vampiro mayor preguntar

—Nos vimos directamente a los ojos —respondió aquella despreciable sanguijuela llamada Mario—. Los suyos eran casi negros, pero a mí no me sorprendió, ya que sabía que aquel era el color de ojos de un vampiro sediento. Sin embargo, supongo que ya entonces mis ojos no eran rojos.

Vaya, hasta ahora que lo decían lo recordaba. La mayoría de las sanguijuelas tenían los ojos rojos, mientras que nuestros amigos los vegetarianos los tenían dorados. Bueno, eso era un punto a favor de Mario, pero no podía caerme bien mientras le cayera tan bien a mi Renesmee.

—Vio tus ojos castaños, y seguramente se preguntó el porqué —oí decir a Edward—. Te estuvo siguiendo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—No había cazado desde que lo vi hasta que me encontré con ustedes —confesó aquel maldito vampiro—. Había cazado una noche antes, y como había comido bastante, no vi razón por la cual comer hasta que llegué cerca de Forks.

—¿Lo siguió por curiosidad? —preguntó incrédulo el mastodonte esposo de la rubia.

¿Qué? ¿Otra sanguijuela en Forks? Eso es horroroso. Tendría que hablarle pronto a los chicos para que me ayudaran a resolver ese problema. Ningún chupasangre podría rondar por el pueblo mientras nos encontráramos los protectores.

—¿Pero cuál es el problema? —preguntó Mario de repente—. Solo tengo que hablar con él para satisfacer su curiosidad y asunto arreglado, ¿no?

—En realidad ya no eres el objeto de su curiosidad —le respondió la pequeña Alice.

Aquello despertó mi curiosidad sobremanera. Si había seguido bien la plática, el vampiro estaba ahí gracias a Mario (razón de más para echarlo). ¿De qué estaba hablando la pitonisa?

—¿Se está preparando para cazar en Forks? —supuso Mario mientras parecía sinceramente preocupado.

Aquello logró que la sangre me hirviera. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta para aullar y avisarle a Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry y también a Sam sobre la situación.

—No solo eso —contestó Edward mientras la voz parecía temblarle de furia—. Él es un cazador, y ha elegido a una presa única dentro de Forks.

¿Una presa única? Mi mente de inmediato pensó en una persona, pero de inmediato la descarté. Ningún vampiro se atrevería a ir detrás de ella.

—No sé de presas únicas —contestó Mario como si lo hubieran ofendido—, con eso de que nunca he podido morder a humanos…

—Se trata de Renesmee —lo interrumpió bruscamente Edward.

Mi cerebro se desconectó por unos instantes, pero de todas formas no me hubiera servido de nada tenerlo funcionando, ya que de repente una furia asesina se apoderó de mí. Así que sí, mi primera intuición había sido la correcta. Pues bien, aquel vampiro había hecho una pésima elección. Me olvidé por completo de avisarles a los demás, y me lancé directo hacia el bosque. Buscaría cualquier rastro que me llevara a ese vampiro para destrozarlo cuanto antes. No permitiría que le tocara un solo cabello a Renesmee.

Mientras corría aspiraba fuertemente el aire. Debía de haber algún rastro de aroma, algo extraño en aquella zona que delatara al chupasangre que se encontraba suelto. Me encontraba ya bastante lejos de la casa en cuanto hube captado el primer atisbo de aroma. Era asqueroso, como el de todas las sanguijuelas, sin embargo, éste me pareció especialmente repugnante. Mejor para mí. De esa manera lograría atraparlo de inmediato, ya que su asqueroso aroma era inconfundible.

Olfateé con mayor fuerza, intentando averiguar hacia dónde se había ido el chupasangre. El aroma seguía en dos direcciones, sin embargo, una era obviamente por donde había llegado a aquel punto y la otra era por dónde se había alejado. La furia me impedía pensar. Bueno, no es que creyera que la razón me iba a servir de mucho en aquellos momentos. Me dejé dominar completamente por el instinto, el instinto de caza. Así fue como averigüé hacia dónde se había marchado el vampiro. No lo pensé y me lancé en aquella dirección.

Cuando llegué a un claro el aroma me desconcertó. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que el aroma nauseabundo que respiraba parecía estar compuesto por dos olores diferentes, aunque ambos igualmente desagradables. En el claro pude hacer aquella distinción porque los dos olores parecían recorrer el campo cada uno por un lado. Así es, el primer aroma recorría el claro del lado izquierdo, todos los árboles de aquel lado estaban impregnados en aquel empalagoso aroma. Mientras tanto, el segundo aroma, un poco más fuerte, y más parecido al plástico quemado recorría el claro por el lado derecho, aunque sin llegar a adentrarse en los árboles. La furia dentro de mí era tanta que no razone mucho el asunto. Aunque me pareció extraño, pensé que simplemente aquel había sido un truco del chupasangre para intentar que le perdiera el rastro, no obstante, el truco resultaba bastante malo. Los dos aromas volvían a juntarse en el extremo noroeste del claro, para internarse una vez más entre los árboles. Obviamente la sanguijuela se había marchado por ahí.

Y ahora el olor era más poderoso. Podía presentirlo, la sanguijuela se encontraba ya cerca. Esforcé un poco más mi oído. Sí, si prestaba atención podía oírlo cerca de ahí. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, tal vez pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de atrapar a mi Nessie. Bueno, pues el vampiro estaba bastante equivocado si creía que podría lograr algo como eso.

Aceleré mis pasos, y los pasos del vampiro fueron más audibles para mí. Creo que había estado hablando, creía que solo, pero se interrumpió bruscamente. Seguramente ya había escuchado mis pisadas que se acercaban al lugar dónde se encontraba. Su repugnante aroma era cada vez más fuerte y penetrante.

Escuché una serie de ruidos que solo podían significar una cosa: el chupasangre había subido un árbol. Forcé mi vista hacia arriba, y finalmente pude verlo. Se encontraba encaramado en la rama de un gran pino, observándome atentamente. Su blanca piel contrastaba claramente contra sus ojos oscuros, negros como el carbón. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir en combinación con una camisa desgastada de color vino. Su calzado se veía aún peor, pero en esos momentos no me interesó. Mi único objetivo era acabar con él rápidamente.

La sanguijuela torció el gesto mientras me acercaba a él. Vi moverse sus labios ligeramente, y posteriormente que comenzaba a sonreír. Era un desafío, como si se burlara de mí diciéndome que yo no era capaz de derrotarlo. Mi velocidad aumentó, y antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado al pie del pino en el que se encontraba. Golpeé el tronco con mis dos patas delanteras, y el pino cedió ante mi fuerza descomunal. El chupasangre se quedó sobre la rama mientras el árbol caía, pero justamente antes de que llegara a una altura desde la cual lo podría alcanzar con un salto él brincó hacia otro árbol.

La furia me cegaba completamente. No me gustaba causar un daño injustificado a la naturaleza, pero le hice lo mismo que le había hecho al primer pino a otros tres árboles más, antes de percatarme que el chupasangre podría seguir saltando de árbol en árbol indefinidamente, o al menos hasta que tumbara todo el bosque, lo cual no era una buena idea. Así que en cuanto se hubo encaramado en su cuarto árbol me quedé al pie de éste, observando a la sanguijuela atentamente mientras esperaba que hiciera un movimiento que lo pusiera a mi alcance.

El vampiro me observó atentamente y sonrió. Aquello me pareció un insulto. ¿Qué estaba esperando para bajar? Si se sentía tan confiado ¿por qué no bajaba para enfrentarnos frente a frente?

—¡Así que tú eras aquel repugnante aroma que suele acompañar a mi presa! —exclamó al parecer con satisfacción el chupasangre.

La sangre me volvió a hervir. Bueno, un árbol más no haría mucha diferencia. Y aunque hubiera querido detenerme no habría podido hacerlo. Afortunadamente, esta vez el vampiro no saltó hacia otro árbol, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia el suelo. Perfecto. O al menos eso pensé hasta que a unos metros de tocar el suelo el vampiro pareció dividirse. Sí, me sorprendí bastante, ya que ahora no solo había un solo chupasangre, sino tres chupasangres idénticos me miraban mientras asentaban sus pies firmemente sobre el suelo.

Aquello me confundió bastante. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? De repente una idea surgió en mi cabeza. Ya sabía que varios vampiros tenían dones especiales. Por ejemplo el idiota de Mario tenía el don para ver las emociones, Edward podía oír los pensamientos de los demás y mi pequeña Nessie podía transmitirle sus pensamientos a todo el mundo. Era obvio que ésta sanguijuela también poseía un don especial. Al parecer podía clonarse, ojalá solo un determinado número de veces.

Me lancé contra uno de los clones con la mandíbula abierta. Asombrosamente éste me esquivó, a pesar de mi velocidad. La sanguijuela se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera mis ojos de licántropo fueron capaces de verlo. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, y un momento más tarde se encontraba a mi lado. Sin embargo, el chupasangre no hizo ningún intento por contraatacar. Sencillamente se quedó en sus tres lugares viéndome con aquella sonrisa burlona.

Volví a la carga una vez más. Tal vez la sanguijuela estaba intentando atemorizarme, pero pronto se daría cuenta que no era ese tipo de persona. Y menos cuando lo que más quería en este mundo estaba en peligro. Acabaría con él, así tuviera que morir junto a él. De ninguna manera permitiría que aquel vampiro se acercara a Renesmee para alimentarse de ella.

Esta vez me acerqué al vampiro que se encontraba más a la derecha. Sin embargo, de nueva cuenta no logré darle. Pero esta vez no fue porque se moviera, sino porque se volvió a dividir y entonces pasé entre los dos cuerpos que habían sido el resultado de aquella división. Era como si se tratara de una bacteria. Di media vuelta, y ahora se encontraban seis sanguijuelas idénticas enfrente de mí. La cosa se ponía peligrosa. Era yo solo en contra de seis vampiros. No creía que hubiera tiempo de aullar, ya que sentía que aquel vampiro solo estaba esperando una pequeña distracción para atacarme, y no parecía que Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry o Sam se encontraran en su forma lobuna. No había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, los seis vampiros sufrieron una nueva partición. Ahora eran doce. ¡Genial! La cosa se ponía más fea a cada momento. Tenía que acabar rápidamente con aquel asunto o aquella sanguijuela se seguiría duplicando hasta formar un ejército contra el cual no podrían pelear ni siquiera los Cullen.

Ahora decidí lanzarme contra dos. Aquellos estaban cerca de un árbol, y cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a ellos a uno lo intenté golpear con mi pata y al otro con mi hocico. El plan era bastante bueno, hasta que una mano salida de no supe donde me golpeó por el costado. Salí volando unos cinco metros, tras lo cual me puse de pie intentando ver quién me había golpeado. La cosa había empeorado. No me molesté en contarlos, pero estaba seguro que ahora eran cerca de veinte vampiros. Probablemente alguno de aquellos otros clones era el que me había golpeado mientras intentaba atacar a los otros dos.

Mientras seguía razonando aquello, aparecieron otros tres chupasangres entre las ramas de los árboles. Aquello era ya una sobrepoblación. Con tanto vampiro en el lugar sospechaba que podrían convertir a Forks en un pueblo fantasma en una sola noche. Sin lugar a dudas aquel don era formidable. No sería fácil derrotar a aquella sanguijuela yo solo si contaba con esa habilidad. Inspiré profundamente, ya que era mejor arriesgarme que permanecer callado, pero antes de que lograra aullar uno de aquellos vampiros me golpeó por detrás.

—¿Qué sucede perrito? —me preguntó la misma voz desde treinta lugares diferentes—. ¿Ya te vas a poner a llorar? ¿Vas a ponerte a aullar lastimosamente pidiendo clemencia? Debes saber que yo no concedo clemencia.

"No la voy a pedir" pensé mientras me ponía de pie. Debía existir algún modo de detener su clonación. No podía seguir reproduciéndose por siempre. Tenía que existir un límite.

Pero mientras pensaba en aquello aparecieron otros diez chupasangres. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Eran demasiados. No obstante, no todos me atacaban. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría solo se me quedaba viendo. Hasta el momento a lo máximo solo me había atacado uno de ellos a la vez. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro que la cosa siguiera igual si me ponía a pelear con más brío. Pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Así que volví a lanzarme, esta vez intentando atacar al mayor número de chupasangres posible. No entendía como, pero aquellas sanguijuelas se movían mucho más rápido que cualquier otro vampiro que hubiera conocido. Eran mil veces más rápidas que Edward, quien supuestamente era el miembro más rápido de los Cullen. En un momento estaban ahí, y al siguiente habían desaparecido.

El vampiro comenzó a reírse. Se estaba burlando de mí.

—Observa esto —dijo mientras una de sus copias corría hacia mí.

Intenté esquivarlo, y realmente lo hice con el que se acercaba corriendo, pero me acerqué demasiado a uno que estaba parado cerca de un árbol y éste aprovechó para patearme con fuerza. No lo vi, pero mi costado sintió un fuerte dolor mientras salía volando a través del campo. Me había roto las costillas. Ojalá soldaran bien y pronto. No podía moverme en aquella situación.

La sanguijuela que se había lanzado primeramente contra mí se acercó, lanzando su fétido aroma sobre mi rostro. Intenté levantar la cabeza, pero el dolor en mi costado era demasiado. Y lamentablemente no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que bastara con abrir mi hocico.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que intentabas al venir aquí —comentó el chupasangre mientras me miraba fijamente—. Tal vez e enviaron los protectores de mi presa para intentar acabar conmigo. Me temo que se llevarán una gran desilusión. Nadie puede detenerme cuando me propongo algo. Esa criatura será mi alimento, y nadie podrá quitármela.

¿Por qué el dolor tenía que ser tan intenso? Intenté pensar en Renesmee, y aquello me dio un nuevo impulso. Me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para levantar la cabeza e intentar morder a aquel chupasangre. Estuve bastante cerca, pero el vampiro consiguió moverse a tiempo. No obstante, en aquella ocasión si capté sus movimientos. Me pregunté cuál sería la diferencia. ¿Por qué ahora si lo había visto y antes no?

El chupasangre me golpeó con fuerza el morro, rompiéndome ahora la mandíbula. Estaba perdido.

—No te preocupes perro —me dijo el chupasangre con satisfacción—. No prolongaré tu sufrimiento.

Acercó sus colmillos a mi cuello, y me di cuenta que estaba perdido. En cuanto su veneno entrara en mi torrente sanguíneo comenzaría a morir. No importaba si me dejaba seco o con vida, ya que su ponzoña no tendría el efecto que tenía sobre otros humanos en mí. Moriría, seguramente sin volver a ver a Renesmee.

Una lágrima apareció en mis ojos.

"Adiós Nessie" pensé sin poderlo evitar. Cerré los ojos, y pude ver la cara de Nessie sonriéndome por última vez.


	11. Rescatado por un chupasangre

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia. Espero se la hayan pasado bien, y no se hayan quedado muy picados con el último capítulo. Lo dudo, ya que no recibí reviews... No sé, creo que mis historias no pegan tanto como me gustaría. Pero no me rendiré. Esta historia les está gustando bastante a mis amigas de la Facultad, y si ellas no dejan reviews es porque no conocen esta maravillosa página.

* * *

_**11. Rescatado por un chupasangre**_

(Jacob Black)

—No te preocupes perro —me dijo el chupasangre con satisfacción—. No prolongaré tu sufrimiento.

Acercó sus colmillos a mi cuello, y me di cuenta que estaba perdido. En cuanto su veneno entrara en mi torrente sanguíneo comenzaría a morir. No importaba si me dejaba seco o con vida, ya que su ponzoña no tendría el efecto que tenía sobre otros humanos en mí. Moriría, seguramente sin volver a ver a Renesmee.

Una lágrima apareció en mis ojos.

"Adiós Nessie" pensé sin poderlo evitar. Cerré los ojos, y pude ver la cara de Nessie sonriéndome por última vez.

De repente una sombra apareció. Una sombra extremadamente silenciosa, con lo cual el vampiro apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

Alguien se detuvo enfrente de mí, cruzándose entre el chupasangre maldito y yo. Me daba la espalda, y como estaba en el suelo no podía saber bien quien era, pues lo único que veía eran sus pies. No obstante, me di cuenta que ahora solo había un chupasangre en el claro. Las copias parecían haberse desvanecido.

—No vas a tocarle ni siquiera un pelo más, ¿entendiste? —le preguntó la figura parada enfrente de mí a la sanguijuela contra la que estaba peleando.

Bueno, creo que sería mejor si dijera que ahora había dos vampiros en el claro junto a mí.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó la sanguijuela con un tono que me pareció de deleite—. ¡Por fin te encuentro! He estado siguiéndote desde que saliste de Dakota. Eres un espécimen único. Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú.

—No soy tan único como crees —respondió Mario, con un tono de voz que me hizo pensar que estaba sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí —refutó la sanguijuela mientras caminaba un poco hacia su derecha—. Nunca había visto a un vampiro con unos ojos como los tuyos. ¿Cómo lo consigues? ¿Qué significa ese color?

—Un modo de vivir distinto al tuyo —le respondió Mario mientras se ladeaba ligeramente, de tal manera que quedaba frente a frente contra la sanguijuela—. Si he resuelto tu duda creo que ya puedes marcharte.

El tono usado por Mario ahora era serio. Nunca hubiera creído que me alegraría de verlo, pero la verdad es que estaba encantado con que él estuviera aquí. Mi dolor seguía siendo lacerante, pero poco a poco iba cediendo. Mis huesos estaban soldando, y al parecer en el lugar correcto, ya que no me costaba trabajo respirar.

—Mi curiosidad me trajo hasta aquí, pero ahora estoy aquí por un asunto muy distinto —contestó el nómada—. Hay algo en este pueblo que me muero por probar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mario. Y me temo que no conozco el tuyo.

—Mi nombre es Martin —contestó la sanguijuela.

—Pues bien Martin —le dijo Mario—. Me temo que no puedo dejarte que hagas algo por el estilo. La persona a quien quieres comerte es parte de una familia de vampiros que vive por aquí, y comprenderás que la familia siempre permanece unida.

—¿Familia? —inquirió Martin con un tono de voz bastante burlón—. No me hagas reír por favor. No existen las familias en el mundo vampírico. Si hay un grupo de vampiros en esta zona es por la misma razón que en el sur se forman clanes poderosos: para intentar controlar una determinada zona. Pero todos esos vampiros están muy equivocados si creen que pueden conmigo. Como verás, ya me he encargado de su mascota, y si es necesario también acabaré contigo.

—No quiero pelear —dijo Mario rotundamente.

—Pues no hay otra manera de detenerme —le respondió el chupasangre mientras levantaba sus brazos y sus clones comenzaban a aparecer—. Si quieres que abandone la idea de capturar a mi presa primero tienes que acabar conmigo.

—No quiero pelear —repitió Mario mientras su voz parecía impregnarse de rabia—. Solo quiero que dejes en paz a Nessie. Ella tiene una vida por delante en compañía de su familia, en especial junto a Jacob, y no permitiré que interfieras en eso.

Me sorprendieron las palabras de Mario. En aquel momento no me pareció tan malo. Creo que si lo pensaba detenidamente era un buen vampiro. Además, compartíamos un mismo objetivo: ambos queríamos que ese chupasangre dejará de acosar a Renesmee.

—Su único futuro es convertirse en mi cena —dijeron doce voces iguales a un tiempo—. A menos que tú me detengas usando la fuerza.

—¡No quiero pelear! —exclamó tercamente Mario.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese vampiro? ¿Es que acaso toda su inteligencia no le servía para darse cuenta que el chupasangre malvado no iba a ceder ni un ápice? Me pregunté si sería capaz de levantarme.

—Entonces iré tras ella —contestaron simplemente los ahora veinte chupasangres.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a pelear —expresó Mario mientras apretaba los puños—. Sin embargo, creo que puedo romper esa promesa si algo que quiero está en peligro. Protegeré a Renesmee de tus malignos dientes.

—Ven por nosotros —dijeron las ya más de veinte voces que se encontraban en el lugar.

—No me vengas con tonterías —exclamó Mario con la voz impregnada de rabia.

Aquello me sorprendió bastante. Incluso su voz parecía diferente con tanta rabia que desprendía. Sospechaba que Jasper se hubiera sentido abrumado si se hubiera encontrado en aquel lugar con nosotros.

—¿Cuáles tonterías? —inquirieron los vampiros mientras ladeaban la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Crees que no sé que todas esa copias no son más que una ilusión? —cuestionó Mario mientras adquiría una posición de pelea muy extraña.

¿Ilusiones? ¿De verdad eran solo ilusiones? No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Mario, pero no podía olvidar que solo me atacaba uno a la vez. Además, ¿cómo era posible que se desvanecieran frente a mí con la excelente vista que poseía? La única explicación plausible es que no se trataran de verdaderos chupasangres, sino de una especie de hologramas. Pero ¿y los golpes que recibía por detrás?

—¿De verdad crees eso? —cuestionó de forma burlona la sanguijuela que se encontraba frente a nosotros—. ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo demuestras?

—Aún estamos a tiempo de evitar esto —le dijo Mario mientras sus ojos recorrían la fila de chupasangres.

—La única salida es la pelea —contestó Martin—. Demuéstrame por qué debo de olvidarme de mi presa. Demuéstrame que el clan que vive por aquí es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ahuyentarme.

Mario inhaló aire profundamente. De repente se me ocurrió una idea que hizo que la esperanza se esfumara de mí. ¿Era posible que Mario no supiera pelear? Era bastante bueno para esquivar los ataques, eso lo había visto con mis propios ojos, ¿pero qué sucedía si aquella era su única habilidad en pelea? ¿Y si no tenía la menor idea sobre cómo derrotar a un chupasangre en batalla?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Martin, al parecer confiando en que Mario no se atrevería a lanzarse contra él.

Mario no le contestó, sino que miró a todas las sanguijuelas presentes detenidamente. Al final pareció decidirse, y se lanzó contra una de ellas a una velocidad impresionante, pero aún así visible a mis ojos. El vampiro lo esquivó, sin embargo, como cuando yo había intentado morderlo antes que me rompiera la mandíbula, podía verlo perfectamente. ¿Por qué no se movía a la velocidad de antes? Tal vez su don agotaba su poder. ¿Era eso? Si era así, Mario tenía mayores posibilidades que yo de vencerlo. El vampiro se hallaría cansado después de haber creado tantas copias contra mí.

Mario se movía con una gracia sin igual. Probablemente en otra ocasión me hubiera dado un ataque de risa, ya que parecía que estaba bailando. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, mientras mis huesos seguían soldando, no pude evitar darme cuenta que realmente sabía lo que hacía. Esquivaba con bastante facilidad los golpes de su adversario, y cuando era su turno para golpear no dudaba un segundo. El golpe era certero, aunque tal vez no podría decir que fuera directo. Sus golpes resultaban ser sutiles, bastante difíciles de predecir.

—¡Deja de bailar! —exclamó enfadado Martin.

—Esta es mi manera de pelear —contestó Mario sonriendo—. Pero si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no haces que tus copias también me ataquen?

En aquel momento me percaté. Aunque todos los clones de Martin se movían alrededor de la pelea, ninguno hacía nada por atacar a Gerardo. Era como si simplemente estuvieran observando y animando la pelea.

—Por supuesto que haré que te ataquen —le contestó fieramente la sanguijuela nómada.

Empezó a lanzar golpes contra Mario con total certeza, dejándole poco espacio para manobriar. Así que para evadir los golpes, Mario tuvo que ir hacia atrás, acercándose cada vez más a los árboles ubicados al extremo más septentrional del claro donde nos hallábamos. Sin embargo, aunque no podía esquivar los golpes como antes, no por eso perdió su estilo. Era algo maravilloso verlo moverse, y no pude evitar pensar que si Nessie se moviera con aquella gracia sería grandioso. Si Mario le enseñaba eso a Nessie no estaría tan mal que se quedara.

Me reprendí mentalmente por aquel pensamiento. Nessie estaba en peligro y yo estaba haciendo planes para el futuro. Y lo peor de todo: planes que incluían a aquella asquerosa sanguijuela a la cual no podía evitar sentir como mi rival. Nessie lo quería demasiado, y eso que apenas lo conocía. No había oído nunca hablar de una impronta fuera del mundo de nosotros los licántropos quileutes, pero no podía evitar recordar que Nessie compartía muchas de mis características.

De momento solo quería que Mario acabara con aquel chupasangre. Después pensaría seriamente si lo quería cerca o no de Nessie.

Mario estaba ya bastante cerca de un árbol, cuando esquivo un golpe majestuoso del vampiro, el cual estaba sonriendo. Yo no entendí porqué, pero creo que Mario sí, pues su expresión cambió por una de alarma y se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

—¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó mientras me parecía que agarraba la corteza del árbol—. ¡Tú no te metas!

Y dicho eso jaló la corteza del árbol. Sin embargo, en aquel momento sucedió algo completamente inesperado, ya que los clones de Martin desaparecieron en un instante, y en el extremo del brazo de Mario apareció una vampiresa, como si se hubiera materializado a partir del trozo de corteza que había jalado del árbol.

Mario arrojó a la chupasangre hacia otro extremo del claro con fuerza. La vampiresa soltó un grito mientras recorría el aire hasta caer al suelo, donde quedó tendida con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

Mario se incorporó mirando fijamente a Martin, quien parecía repentinamente asustado.

—Así que no eres tú quien crea las ilusiones, sino que se trata de ella —le dijo Mario mientras miraba de reojo a la sanguijuela hembra.

De repente todo tuvo sentido. Los golpes que había recibido sin darme cuenta habían sido de aquella vampiresa, la cual se mantenía oculta gracias a sus ilusiones. El otro chupasangre simplemente se aprovechaba del don de ella para superar a sus enemigos.

Martin soltó un grito que era mitad un grito de pelea y mitad grito de horror al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra Mario. El vampiro vegetariano esquivó el golpe, mientras que con el pie arrastraba una roca por el suelo de manera que produjo chispas. Las chispas cayeron sobre uno de los árboles que yo había tirado, y prendieron fuego lentamente.

—¡Ha llegado el momento de acabar contigo! —exclamó tranquilamente Mario.

—No si yo lo hago primero contigo —contestó Martin mientras arrojaba todo su cuerpo contra Mario.

Parecía que el objetivo del chupasangre era aventar a Mario hacia el fuego que había comenzado a ponerse más intenso. Mario no se movió en aquella ocasión para intentar evitar el empuje, pero tampoco funcionó. Mario aprovechó para levantar al vampiro sobre su cabeza y arrojarlo hacia las llamas. La mitad de su cuerpo cayó en el fuego, mientras que su cabeza sobresalía un poco.

Los ojos del chupasangre se llenaron de dolor. Sabía por experiencia que la única manera de matar a un chupasangre era incinerándolo, pero según yo era después de haberlo decapitado. El aire se comenzó a llenar de aquel olor desagradable que provoca un vampiro al quemarse. Martin soltó un grito agudo de dolor e intentó apartarse de las llamas. Mario lo obligó a quedarse ahí con su mano. El vegetariano torció el gesto, pero con un rápido movimiento decapitó al vampiro, para después arrojarlo a las llamas.

Mario se alejó rápidamente del fuego mientras negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los ojos, como si intentara alejar un pensamiento que lo atormentaba. Su pecho comenzó a convulsionarse, y en aquel momento supe que de haber podido, el vampiro habría llorado.

—¡Martin! —gritó una voz extrañamente armoniosa y aguda.

En aquel momento me acordé de la chupasangre. El dolor había disminuido, pero aún no era capaz de ponerme en pie sin problemas.

Mario volteó a verla, y ella se puso a temblar. Se alejó del vampiro arrastrándose por el suelo, como si presintiera que Mario planeaba hacerle lo mismo que acababa de hacer con el otro chupasangre.

Bien, esperaba que Mario no tardara en aventarla al fuego. Solo de esa manera Renesmee estaría completamente a salvo.

Miré a Mario atentamente, intentando darle a entender que no prolongara más el desenlace. Sin embargo, él no me miraba a mí, sino que observaba atentamente a la vampiresa mientras parecía intentar calmarse.

A pesar del desprecio que sentía por aquella sanguijuela, no pude evitar sentirme agradecido. Sin embargo, no estaría conforme hasta que el asunto concluyera definitivamente. Nessie no estaría a salvo mientras aquella vampiresa corriera libremente por el mundo.

En aquel momento cuatro figuras más aparecieron en el claro.


	12. Mireya

_La gente terca no sabemos cuando rendirnos. Aquí me tienen con otro capítulo, aunque no me ha parecido que esta historia tenga una buena aceptación. Bueno, no es el primer fic con el que me ocurre. Lo continuaré, porque a mí me está gustando y a mis amigas también. Tal vez no reciba retroalimentación aquí, pero en persona es genial._

_Claro que si quieren darme algo de retroalimentación, no se los reprocharé XD_

* * *

_**12. Mireya**_

Entramos todos a la casa. Había que hacer los últimos preparativos antes de salir en busca de ese vampiro. Renesmee se quedaría con Jake, y probablemente también con Esme y Rosalie. Si el vampiro lograba de alguna manera evadirnos y llegar hasta la casa ellos tres deberían bastar para mantenerlo a raya.

En cuanto llegué al recibidor me di cuenta que algo faltaba.

—¿Y Jacob? —pregunté.

Mi hija volteó a verme, y posteriormente al comedor. Sin embargo, hubo algo en su expresión al ver la entrada a aquella estancia que no me gustó nada.

—Se está transformando y vistiendo —respondió Rosalie mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

—¡No está! —exclamó Renesmee en voz baja, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Mario mientras veía a Nessie.

Edward corrió hacia el comedor.

—¡Está vacío! Salió por la puerta —nos dijo mientras lo oíamos salir al exterior.

—¿Qué es lo que ves Alice? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Sigue siendo lo mismo —contestó la pequeña Alice—. El vampiro desaparece para posteriormente pelear contra nosotros.

—¿Cómo que desaparece? —preguntó Mario.

—Se va a enfrentar a Jacob —dijo Edward una vez que hubo regresado a la sala—. Y va a ganarle. ¡Jacob es un estúpido! Es por eso que él no tenía que salir en busca de ese vampiro.

—Apuesto a que estaba escuchándonos —dijo Jasper.

En aquel momento Mario se agachó y le dio una mano a Nessie. Su cara pareció afligirse con la misma pena que tenía mi hija.

—Lo encontraré —le dijo en voz baja a mi pequeña.

—¿Y no te diste cuenta? —le reclamó Emmett a Edward.

—Estaba más preocupado por idear la manera de salvar a mi hija que por darme cuenta si alguien nos espiaba —le contestó Edward—. Discúlpame por eso.

—No le grites de esa manera a Emmett —le reclamó Rosalie.

—Tú no le hables de esa manera a Edward —le dije yo a Rose—. Él no le contestaría de malas manera si Emmett tuviera un poco más de empatía.

—Mira… —comenzó Rosalie.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Alice con la mirada perdida—. La visión está cambiando.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Es bastante borrosa —contestó Alice—. Lo cual indica que Jacob sigue vivo. Hay una vampira y…

—Y Mario —dijo Edward—. Si no me equivoco es Mario. Pero parece que está…

—Él va a salvar a Jake —expresó de repente Renesmee.

Mi hija no prestaba atención a ninguno de nosotros, sino que se encontraba con la vista fija en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó Esme.

Edward torció el gesto mientras miraba el mismo punto que Nessie.

—Mario acaba de irse —dijo Edward.

—Eso es bueno ¿no? —opinó Jasper—. Al parecer va a salvar a Jacob.

—No lo entiendes —refutó Edward—. En la visión de Alice parece que Mario está herido.

—Edward tiene razón. Se convulsiona de una manera muy fea —dijo Alice—. Y si tiene que enfrentarse a esa vampira no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—¡Entonces tenemos que alcanzarlo cuanto antes! —exclamé yo mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Me siguieron Edward, Alice y Jasper. Emmett intentó también hacerlo, pero Rosalie lo retuvo susurrándole algo que no alcancé a escuchar, y obviamente aquella no era una de mis prioridades. Aparentemente Jake y Mario se encontraban en peligro, y no quería imaginarme como afectaría a Renesmee si a los dos les sucedía algo irremediable.

Al salir de la casa recibimos la primera impresión desagradable de la noche.

—¿Qué demonios? —inquirió Jasper.

—Esto lo hizo a propósito —expresó Edward rabioso—. ¿Qué demonios pretende?

—Quiere hacerlo solo —respondió Alice—. Es por eso que en mi visión aparece solo él. Si no fuera por esto lo alcanzaríamos de inmediato.

Lo que sucedía es que el aroma era bastante difícil de seguir. Y no, no era como aquella primera vez que intentamos seguir a Mario mientras él había dejado un rastro prácticamente imperceptible, sino que en aquella ocasión era como si su aroma estuviera en todas partes. Era imposible saber por dónde se había ido Mario cuando su olor parecía alejarse en todas direcciones.

—¿Cómo hizo esto? —cuestioné yo incrédula mientras contenía la respiración, ya que no me gustaba pensar que estaban engañando al mejor de mis sentidos.

—Se lo preguntaremos en cuanto lo alcancemos, pero la pregunta primera será ¿cómo lo haremos? —opinó Jasper.

Volví a respirar, para volverme a sentir frustrada.

—Bueno, no es el único que se fue por el mismo camino, ¿o sí? —inquirió Alice mientras aspiraba con fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios pretende Mario? —se preguntó Edward mientras aspiraba con fuerza.

Entendí el plan de los demás, pero mientras aspiraba me di cuenta que aquello no iba a ser sencillo. El aroma de Jacob apenas se percibía en el aire, era como si Mario lo hubiera borrado mientras dejaba el suyo por todas partes.

—¿Cómo va la visión? —preguntó Jasper mientras comenzaba a caminar tras el rastro de Jacob.

—¡Igual! —exclamó Alice—. No tenemos ninguna oportunidad de adelantarnos así.

Alice tenía razón. No íbamos mucho más rápido que un humano, ya que teníamos que irnos asegurando de que estábamos siguiendo realmente el rastro de Jake y que no nos habíamos desviado.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Mario? ¿Por qué no quería que lo siguiéramos? ¿Acaso intentaba hacerse el héroe para Nessie? ¿O había algo más oscuro en su forma de maquinar? No deseaba dudar de él, pero aquello realmente me tenía confundida.

—¡Es demasiado bueno en las huidas! —exclamó Jasper.

Habíamos ya avanzado un buen tramo, pero la situación no cambiaba. El aroma de Jacob era increíblemente débil, y el de Mario parecía alejarse en todas direcciones.

—¿No sientes sus mentes Edward? —le pregunté yo.

—Todavía… —comenzó mi marido, pero de inmediato volteó hacia enfrente—. Espera, creo que siento la mente de Mario. Sí, esta esencia es inconfundible. Nadie más pensaría de esta forma. Ya sé dónde está.

—¿Corremos? —preguntó Alice.

—Vamos —dijo Edward adelantándose a todos nosotros.

Era gratificante volver a correr a toda velocidad. No soportaba la idea de dejar a Jacob y Mario peleando solos contra una vampiresa si ambos se hallaban heridos. En aquellos momentos no me importaban las razones que hubiera tenido Mario para intentar detenernos, lo único que quería hacer era ayudarlos y ponerlos a salvo, o de lo contrario sabía que Renesmee se pondría muy mal. No podía permitir que ninguno de los dos sufriera algún percance.

Ahora el aroma de Jacob era más poderoso. Me di cuenta que no se trataba del camino, sino que realmente nos estábamos acercando a la fuente del olor. Jacob ya no podía hallarse muy lejos de nosotros.

Primeramente oímos un extraño crepitar. Tardé un momento en asociarlo al fuego, y casi inmediatamente después de darme cuenta que aquel sonido era provocado por un fuego pude ver éste. Era un tronco que ardía lentamente, encima del cual parecía hallarse un cuerpo que se consumía lentamente. El fuego llamó mi atención, pero no tardé en percatarme de una gran pelambrera en el suelo no muy lejos de ahí, y un cuerpo de pie que se convulsionaba detrás del fuego. Así mismo, vi un tercer cuerpo que se encontraba parado sin mover absolutamente nada, con una cara que parecía reflejar horror en cada una de sus facciones.

Llegamos al claro, y la mirada de la vampiresa inmediatamente se dirigió hacia nosotros. Soltó un grito, y parecía a punto de darse la vuelta para salir huyendo antes de que Jasper se lanzara en contra de ella y la sujetara por la espalda.

—No irás a ningún lado sin explicarnos quién eres —le dijo Jazz.

Edward corrió hacia la bola de pelo que era Jacob, mientras que yo y Alice nos dirigimos velozmente hacia Mario.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté yo.

Mario no me contestó. Simplemente se siguió convulsionando mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos de la misma manera en que un hijo lo hace con su madre. Fue entonces que comprendí que las convulsiones del vampiro eran en realidad un auténtico llanto de dolor.

—Jacob se encuentra bien —nos comentó Edward tras haberlo examinado—. Los huesos parecen estar soldando bien. No Jake, no creo que sea una buena idea que intentes ponerte de pie. Espera otro momento.

—Jazz, ¿no podrías hacer algo por Mario? —le preguntó Alice.

—Por supuesto —contestó Jasper mientras seguía sosteniendo a la vampiresa que habíamos encontrado, la cual parecía resignada aunque temerosa.

Las convulsiones de Mario fueron cesando poco a poco. Parecía tranquilizarse.

—Gracias —dijo Mario a Jasper una vez que sus convulsiones hubieron cesado, apartándose un poco de mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —inquirió Edward sin moverse de al lado de Jacob.

Yo aproveché para acercarme a ambos. Jacob estaba tumbado en el suelo, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, ardía en ansias de ponerse en pie y lanzarse en contra de la vampiresa que Jasper tenía entre sus brazos.

—Acabé con el cazador —respondió Mario mientras inhalaba profundamente.

—¡Oh cielos! —exclamó Edward mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. ¡Es por eso que no te gusta pelear contra otros!

—Es una de las razones —respondió Mario—. Hay otras cosas en las que preferiría no pensar de momento, pero…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alice, quien obviamente no entendía aquella conversación al igual que yo.

—Su don es demasiado… —comenzó Jasper, deteniéndose un momento al parecer para buscar la palabra que describiera la situación—… poderoso. Alice, tú sabes lo que siento cada vez que peleo frente a frente con alguien o cuando cazo a un humano. Ahora, si multiplicara aquellas emociones, de tal manera que sintiera que yo mismo muero cada vez que mato a alguien… No quiero imaginarlo.

Miré a Mario con compasión. Debería de haber sido muy duro para él matar a un vampiro mientras sentía todo lo que éste sentía.

—El instinto de supervivencia es muy fuerte en los seres humanos —declaró Mario con la vista clavada en el suelo—. Cuando recién me convertí intenté comer sangre humana, pero me arrepentí en cuanto mi boca entró en contacto con la piel de aquel hombre. El horror y el ansia de vivir eran demasiado poderosos.

—Y con los vampiros es aún peor —continuó Edward, seguramente basándose en los pensamientos de Mario—. Todo humano sabe que tiene que morir, pero los vampiros no. Todos están convencidos de que su vida es la eternidad.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó Mario mientras exhalaba apresuradamente—. El sentimiento de incredulidad, las ansias de continuar con la vida inmortal… Además está el dolor y la impotencia —dijo mientras parecía a punto de volver a convulsionarse—. Nunca en mi vida, en ninguna otra criatura, he conocido tanto dolor como el que experimenta un vampiro en el fuego. Y la impotencia que se siente, el saber que el fuego te consumirá sin que lo puedas evitar…

—No continúes —le dijo Edward—. Mejor no pienses en eso. Mejor pensemos en que gracias a ti Renesmee se encuentra a salvo.

—Te debemos la vida de nuestra hija —le dije yo.

En aquel momento Edward volteó a ver a Jacob rápidamente. Parecía confundido.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó mi amigo al lobo.

Todo mundo parecía en ascuas. No dejábamos de mirar intermitentemente a Edward y a Jacob.

—Jacob quiere que… —empezó Edward dirigiéndose a Mario, para después mirar otra vez a Jake—. ¿Estás totalmente seguro?

Jacob lo miró con una mirada que parecía indicar: "Si no se lo dices ahora me arrepentiré, así que mejor hazlo ya que estoy seguro".

—Jacob quiere que te diga que también el te agradece haber salvado la vida de Nessie, y sobre todo la suya propia —dijo Edward, aunque en un tono que parecía indicar que no creía totalmente en las palabras que pronunciaba.

—No podía permitir que nada le sucediera a la familia de Nessie —contestó Mario con una ligera sonrisa—. Además, le había prometido que te llevaría de regreso con ella.

—Eso me recuerda… —comenzó Jasper, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo por ahora Jazz —dijo mi marido—. Creo que lo importante de momento es averiguar quién es esta señorita.

Todos volteamos a ver a la vampiresa, quien pareció aterrorizarse nuevamente al ver que toda la atención recaía sobre ella.

—¡Por favor! —dijo con una voz inusualmente armoniosa, incluso tratándose de un vampiro—. No me hagan daño. ¡Les juro que yo no quería hacerle daño a la niña! Intenté convencer a Martin de que nos fuéramos en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que la niña vivía rodeada de varios otros vampiros.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con el cazador? —le preguntó Edward.

—Por favor —suplicó la chica—. ¡Déjenme ir! No me arrojen también al fuego.

Edward intercambió una rápida mirada con Jasper.

—No lo haremos si contestas a nuestras preguntas —le dijo Alice—. Sabemos que no deseas hacernos daño, pero necesitamos saber qué clase de relación tenías con Martin.

—Pues yo… él… simplemente… era su compañera de viaje.

La vampiresa parecía tener graves problemas para hilar sus ideas. Era como si ella misma no supiera qué contestar a aquella pregunta.

—Ya veo —dijo Edward—. Martin te utilizaba.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó de inmediato la chica, al parecer bastante asustada.

—No tienes de que preocuparte ahora —le dijo Edward—. Martin ya no existe.

La vampiresa volteó a ver el fuego que todavía ardía. Parecía extremadamente confundida.

—¿Quieres decir que él no volverá? —preguntó ella dubitativa—. Pero… él me dijo que éramos inmortales.

—Hasta que uno se enfrenta al fuego lo es —le contestó Mario—. La única manera de acabar definitivamente con un vampiro es incinerándolo. Ahora Martin ya no existe.

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —preguntó al parecer todavía incrédula la chica.

—De verdad —le contestó mi marido al parecer un poco confundido.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro, aparentemente de satisfacción.

—¡Soy libre! —comentó en voz baja—. Por fin, después de… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿En qué año vivimos actualmente?

—Estamos en el dos mil nueve —contesté yo.

La chica pareció asombrarse con la fecha.

—Más de cien años —dijo en tono desfallecido—. Pasé más de cien años a su servicio, haciendo lo que no quería hacer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó finalmente Mario.

—Mireya —respondió la vampiresa—. Antes de que fuera lo que soy ahora trabajaba en un circo, como una ayudante de mago. El gran Kibalión. Todo mundo hablaba de él. Decían que sus ilusiones eran espectaculares, capaces de engañar al ojo más crítico.

—Y probablemente aquello era cierto —opinó Edward—. Pero no gracias a su habilidad, sino a tu don.

—¿Mi don? —repitió desconcertada la chica—. Pero Martin me dijo que mi poder para crear ilusiones nació en el mismo momento en que me convertí en lo que ahora soy.

—Te mintió —le respondió Edward—. Los dones son algo que poseemos desde que somos humanos, aunque lo cierto es que se amplifican y se desarrollan una vez que nos han convertido. Sin embargo, ¿por qué crees que Martin fijó su atención en ti y no en el mago?

—Supongo que puedes tener razón —coincidió la chica mientras soltaba otro gran suspiro—. Él apareció durante una de las funciones, y al parecer quedó impresionado por el acto. Me pareció un hombre tan guapo, que cuando me buscó al finalizar la función no pude decirle que no. El circo se encontraba cerca de un bosque, y él me llevó entre los árboles. Yo estaba deslumbrada, así que cuando se acercó a mi cuello no hice nada por detenerlo, pero en un momento…

—La transformación —dijo Mario en un tono ambiguo—. La única comparación que podría tener semejante dolor sería mientras el fuego consume tu cuerpo.

Miré incrédula a Mario. Ahora entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo pelear y acabar con otros vampiros. Revivir el dolor de la transformación cada vez que se encargaba de matar a un vampiro debía ser realmente horrible. Aún recordaba muy bien aquella experiencia, y aunque ese dolor me había dado la oportunidad de vivir por siempre al lado de Edward, era algo que no repetiría, a menos que mi familia se encontrara en peligro.

—Cuando desperté el circo había desaparecido —continuó con su historia Mireya—. Martin me explicó levemente lo que me había hecho, y aunque yo me molesté al principio él me dijo que se lo acabaría agradeciendo. Pero eso fue algo que yo nunca hice. Martin me obligó a esconderme en cuanto hube descubierto mi don, y cada vez que se le presentaba un obstáculo durante sus cacerías me obligaba a usar mi don para ayudarle a obtener la victoria. No importaba cuantos peros yo le pusiera, siempre tenía que acatar su voluntad. Yo siempre quise dejarlo, pero no encontraba el modo. Él me aseguraba que si yo escapaba él me encontraría y acabaría definitivamente conmigo. ¿Y cómo dudar de esa amenaza cuando lo vi miles de veces siguiendo a sus presas sin que ninguna se le escapara? Incluso lo vi perseguir a otros vampiros de los cuales quería vengarse, y vaya que era bueno. No podía dejarlo.

—Pero ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —le dijo Mario sonriendo ligeramente mientras le ponía una mano sobre el brazo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —le contestó la chica mientras ella también sonreía tímidamente.

—Excepto cazar en Forks —dijo Edward mientras miraba a Jacob. Aquello me dio a entender que Jake había sido el de aquel recordatorio.

—No se preocupen —nos dijo Mireya mientras nos miraba a todos—. No seré como Martin. Cazaré cuando tenga que hacerlo, pero nunca para solo divertirme. Además, respetaré a los vampiros que se me crucen en el camino. No los atacaré a menos que ellos me ataquen a mí primero.

—Y se verán en graves aprietos si pones en práctica la técnica que usaba Martin —comentó Mario.

—No sé cómo descubriste que se trataban solo de ilusiones, pero supongo que tienes razón —contestó Mireya—. Aprendí como usar mis ilusiones en batalla gracias a Martin. De ahora en adelante mi don solo me servirá a mí, para mi protección y mi alimentación.

—Así debe ser, al menos hasta que encuentres una pareja —le dijo Jasper.

—No creo estar muy emocionada por encontrar a un hombre después de lo que viví con Martin —contestó Mireya.

—Un vampiro que realmente te valore —completó Alice—. Lo encontrarás, tenlo por seguro. Puedo verlo.

Mireya miró confundida a Alice un momento. Parecía a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero pareció que al final decidió quedarse con la duda.

—Solo una última cosa —dijo la vampiresa mientras se volteaba hacia Jacob—. Siento mucho haberte lastimado de esa manera. Como ya lo dije, yo no tenía la intención de causar ningún daño malintencionado. De verdad lo siento. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Jake pareció sorprenderse con aquello, pero finalmente asintió levemente mientras seguía tumbado en el suelo.

—Okey, creo que ha llegado la hora de marcharme —anunció Mireya.

En aquel momento Edward giró bruscamente la cabeza.

—No lo estarás pensando en serio, ¿o sí? —le preguntó a Mario.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que ¿por qué no marcharme de una vez con ella? —preguntó Mario.


	13. Colapso

_**13. Colapso**_

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que ¿por qué no marcharme de una vez con ella? —preguntó Mario.

Jake soltó un gruñido.

—Jacob tiene una muy buena razón —contestó Edward nuevamente con aquel tono que parecía indicar que no creía en lo que decía—. Dice que le prometiste a Renesmee que volverías con él, y que estarías faltando a tu promesa si solo vuelve él a casa. Además…

Sin embargo, en aquel momento Edward no continuó con el mensaje, sino que volteó a ver totalmente incrédulo a Jacob.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Edward a mi amigo.

Todo mundo mirábamos a ambos con interés. ¿Qué quería Jacob que Edward le dijera a Mario? ¿Por qué a Edward le costaba tanto trabajo creer eso?

Jake pareció girar los ojos, y Edward asintió.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté yo.

—Dice que tiene algo muy importante qué decirte en cuanto lleguemos a la casa —anunció Edward, dirigiéndose especialmente a Mario.

—¿Algo muy importante? —repitió Mario sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Edward mientras se ponía una mano sobre la sien—. Y te agradecería que no empezaras a rondar todas las posibilidades, o me temo que me quedaré aturdido yo.

Mario soltó una carcajada limpia.

—Lo siento —dijo el vampiro—. Es difícil medir hasta que grado puedo pensar sin ponerte en peligro. Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces no pienso mucho, pero la verdad es que nunca antes me había sentido con la necesidad de detener mi flujo de pensamientos una vez que ha iniciado.

—Sería más fácil si no te pusieras a gritar —le dijo Edward—. Y créeme, no piensas mucho, piensas demasiado. Ningún otro vampiro se te compara.

—Bueno, dado que tú eres el que lee mentes tendré que creerte —contestó Mario sonriendo.

Jasper lo miró atentamente, con una suspicacia inusual en la mirada. ¿Había algo que Mario sentía que lo estaba haciendo sorprenderse?

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy sola —dijo Mireya—. Tal vez algún día los vuelva a ver.

—Tal vez —contestó Alice con una media sonrisa—. Solo recuerda que si nos encontramos preferiríamos que no cazaras en la misma zona en la que vivamos.

—Lo recordaré —le contestó Mireya mientras reía jovialmente—. No se preocupen. Aunque de momento… Creo que iré a Sydney. Siempre he querido viajar al sur, pero Martin no me dejaba.

—Okey, que disfrutes tu viaje —le dije yo.

—Hasta luego —nos dijo la vampira a todos mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Sus pasos tardaron en desvanecerse. Lo cierto es que Mireya no se alejaba en línea recta, sino que iba dando vueltas alrededor de los árboles. Era como si estuviera extasiada con la libertad que acababa de conseguir. Y creía poder entenderla: debía ser maravilloso poder ir adónde tú quisieras sin que nadie te obligara a esconderte o a trabajar como un esclavo para él.

—¿Cómo sigue Jacob? —inquirió Mario volteando a ver a Edward.

—Él opina que perfectamente —dijo Edward mientras se acuclillaba al lado del gran lobo rojizo que era mi amigo—. Aunque ya que me dice eso me sorprende que no se halla puesto en pie.

Jacob hizo ademán de levantarse del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mario habló:

—No te muevas. Yo te llevaré a casa. No cumpliría al cien mi promesa si no te llevara sano y salvo a casa —dijo el vampiro.

Jacob soltó un gruñido sordo.

—Creo que esa idea no le gusta —comentó Edward—. Aunque por otro lado, creo que será lo mejor, siempre y cuando se te ocurra alguna manera de llevarlo sin moverlo bruscamente.

—Claro —respondió Mario—. Solo necesito uno de éstos. —Y señaló un tronco caído.

—¿Cómo piensas usarlo? —le preguntó Jasper.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Alice, aparentemente perdida en una de sus visiones—. ¡Es una gran idea!

Mario se acercó al tronco, y empezó a trabajarlo con sus manos de la misma manera en que un carpintero trabaja con sus herramientas la madera.

—¡Al parecer ya estás mejorando en recordar el futuro de Mario! —exclamé a Alice mientras me paraba a su lado.

—Aún se me escapan algunos detalles —me contestó Alice—. Pero me he dado cuenta que si me concentro puedo recordarlo. Es como Renesmee. Sabes que al principio no podía ver su futuro en lo más mínimo, pero con el tiempo logro ver cada vez con mayor claridad su futuro. Y eso me da la esperanza de que tal vez algún día logre hacer lo mismo con los licántropos.

—Jacob espera que no —comentó Edward—. Sin embargo, yo opino que es preferible eso a que cada vez que queremos conocer el futuro de la familia tú te tengas que alejar.

—¿Qué sucede Jazz? —le preguntó Alice a su pareja.

—Es extraño —comentó Jasper en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a Mario—. Está feliz, y no se esfuerza en controlar esa emoción. Puedo sentirla claramente.

—Debe haber sido el salvar a Jacob —sugerí yo.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo de repente Jasper dirigiéndose a Mario—. ¿Qué era lo que pretendías al marcar de esa manera el camino?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Mario sin dejar de trabajar con la madera.

—Me refiero a que dejaste tu aroma de tal manera que no supiéramos por dónde te habías ido, e incluso intentaste borrar el aroma de Jacob —dijo Jasper—. ¿Para qué hiciste eso? Cualquiera diría que no querías que nadie te siguiera.

Mario se quedó un momento callado, mientras Edward parecía prestarle una gran atención.

—Si ese hubiera sido el caso hubiera hecho lo mismo que hice cuando nos vimos por primera vez —contestó finalmente el vampiro—. Dejar mi aroma por todas partes no me oculta, solo les dice a los demás que me he paseado por ahí.

—Pero sin indicarles por dónde te fuiste —refutó Jasper.

—Te equivocas —contestó Mario—. La manera en cómo marqué el camino era una forma de hallarme con más seguridad. Si te encontrabas en el centro del camino parecería que mi aroma se alejaba en todas direcciones, pero si se hubieran desviado un poco del camino se hubieran dado cuenta que mi aroma siempre señalaba el centro del camino. De esa manera no era necesario que siempre siguieran el camino para saber por dónde me había alejado. Si por alguna razón se hubieran visto obligados a salirse del camino, hubieran sabido hallarlo nuevamente con suma facilidad gracias a que mi aroma estaba impregnado en una gran zona.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido. Aquel argumento tenía bastante lógica, yo misma debía reconocerlo. Dado que siempre nos mantuvimos en el camino que Jacob había marcado nos parecía que el aroma de Mario se alejaba en todas direcciones, pero si nos hubiéramos alejado un poco de aquel sendero seguramente el aroma de Mario nos hubiera seguido guiando sin ningún problema.

—Eso no explica porque borraste el aroma de Jacob —repuso Jasper.

—¿Hice eso? —cuestionó Mario al parecer confundido—. Debió de haber sido un error mientras dejaba marcado mi aroma por todas partes.

Jasper aún parecía incrédulo ante aquella respuesta.

—¡Créeme! —le dijo Mario mientras volteaba a verlo—. Esa fue una técnica que me enseñaron para que mis aliados pudieran seguirme siempre.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Jasper ásperamente—. ¿Quiénes fueron los que te entrenaron? Desde que te conocimos no has parado de mencionárnoslos, pero me temo que nunca nos has dicho quiénes eran.

—Y no lo pienso hacer —contestó Mario mientras cualquier rastro de amistad se borraba de su rostro—. Ni siquiera pienso en eso, así que menos lo voy a mencionar.

—¿Por qué los proteges tanto? —cuestionó Jasper—. ¿Por qué no quieres que nos enteremos quiénes son?

Mario soltó un gruñido y le mostró los dientes a Jasper, quien inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea.

—¡Basta! —exclamé mientras me interponía entre ambos—. No deben pelear entre ustedes. Mario, eres uno de nosotros…

—Pues creo que Jasper no piensa lo mismo —contestó Mario.

—No mientras nos ocultes quienes te entrenaron —respondió Jasper adquiriendo una posición de firmes—. Cada vez me preocupa más. Al principio pensé que tus entrenadores simplemente te enseñaron tácticas de batalla sencillas, pero al parecer te enseñaron mucho más que eso. Siempre tienes un as bajo la manga, un as que te enseñaron a utilizar.

—Si lo que te preocupa son mis ases puedo mostrártelos todos —contestó Mario mientras adquiría una expresión que me hizo pensar que de haber podido se habría soltado a llorar nuevamente.

—¿Y qué problema hay con decirnos quién te los enseñó? —preguntó Jasper.

Mario no contestó, sino que miró a Jasper mientras su cara se contorsionaba.

—No quiere pensar en sus entrenadores —dijo Edward mientras Mario retiraba la mirada. Hubo un momento de silencio después de ese comentario por parte de Edward.

—¡Te duele! —exclamó Jasper con un tono con el que parecía querer insultarse a sí mismo—. Discúlpame. Debí haber supuesto que debía existir alguna buena razón para esto.

—No, no debiste suponer nada —contestó Mario inhalando lentamente—. Sé que es difícil confiar en un vampiro como yo, que no quiere hablar nada sobre su pasado y que además tiene una mente y unos sentimientos extraños. Yo solo… Quisiera…

—No te disculpes —dijo Edward—. Si no quieres hablar de eso no te obligaremos. Y si de verdad quieres olvidarlo, nosotros te ayudaremos.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Mario mientras golpeaba un trozo más de la madera.

—¡Ya está listo! —anunció Alice.

Se trataba de una gran plancha de madera. Algo rústica, pero hecha de manera que le daba un cierto aire a una cuna. Evidentemente aquello era para que Jacob rodara lo menos posible dentro de ella, aún cuando ésta se inclinara.

—Muy bien Jacob —dijo Mario recobrando la sonrisa—. Ahora solo es cuestión de subirte.

Costó un poco de trabajo subir a Jacob sin moverlo. Todos necesitamos participar, y me pregunté a mí misma si Jacob había crecido aún más. Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas sospechaba que mi amigo algún día adquiriría el tamaño de un elefante. No era un idea agradable la de encontrarse con un lobo de ese tamaño.

—Deberías pensar ponerte a dieta Jake —bromeó Edward—. Unos kilos de menos no te harían daño.

Jacob soltó un gruñido sordo.

—Tal vez sea que no ha habido mucha actividad el último año —opinó Alice—. Creo que Jacob necesita otro ataque de neófitos para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

—O siempre podemos llamar a los Vulturis —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, definitivamente no hay nada mejor que los Vulturis para subir la presión sanguínea —dije yo, para luego agregar—: Bueno, si la tuviéramos. Pero supongo que eso te ayudaría a quemar algunas cuantas calorías más a ti Jake.

—Jacob piensa que en cuanto los Vulturis vuelvan a aparecerse por aquí acabará con ellos de un solo golpe —contestó Edward.

—¿Vuelvan a aparecerse? —inquirió Mario mientras lucía extremadamente sorprendido—. ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Yo fui quien decidió contarle la historia.

—Hace un año los Vulturis vinieron por nosotros. Supuestamente les preocupaba que Renesmee fuera a ser un problema en el estatuto del secreto vampírico, pero lo que en realidad les preocupaba es la fuerza que representamos. Ya nos escuchaste en una ocasión hablar de eso: poseemos muchos dones que Aro quisiera tener en su colección, especialmente el mío, el de Alice y el de Edward.

—Pero… —dijo Mario aparentemente más sorprendido—. ¿Entonces cómo es que siguen aquí? ¿Cómo es que los Vulturis no los obligaron a unirse a ustedes o acabaron con ustedes por completo?

—Porque para Aro lo más importante es la apariencia —contestó Edward—. Como demostramos que Renesmee no era ningún peligro para el secreto de los vampiros se quedaron sin bases para atacarnos. Sin embargo, probablemente seguirán esperando a alguna mínima infracción de la ley por nuestra parte para acusarnos y de esa manera acabar con nosotros. La buena noticia es que mientras tanto podemos contar con la fingida amistad de Aro.

—¿Fingida amistad? —repitió Mario al parecer confundido.

—Es otra de las características de Aro —contestó mi marido—. Ya nos oíste hablar de su obsesión por las colecciones, y su gusto por las apariencias. Supongo que es ésta segunda característica la que influye en sus relaciones con otros. Le gusta fingir amistad con los demás, tratarlos como si fueran realmente valiosos para él. No obstante, lo único que pretende con su actitud es utilizar a los demás. Dudo que haya alguien que realmente le importe aparte de sí mismo, y si acaso su esposa.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo. Me costó un segundo darme cuenta que Mario había caído de rodillas al suelo, mientras que Jasper había adquirido una expresión de sorpresa total. La mirada de Mario parecía extraviada, como si el vampiro no fuera conciente del lugar en que se encontraba.

—¡Mario! —exclamó asustada Alice.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté yo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Mi gesto no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Mario no mudó su expresión, y yo dudaba de que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que seguíamos alrededor de él.

—¡Jasper! —exclamó Edward preocupado mientras miraba a su hermano.

—Lo intento —respondió Jasper mientras me apartaba de Mario y él lo tomaba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba—. ¡Mario! ¡Mario!

—¡Mario regresa! —gritó Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunté yo aterrorizada.

—¡No está teniendo efecto! —exclamó desesperado Jasper—. ¡Maldición!

—Continúa Jasper —le dijo Alice con la mirada perdida—. Lo vas a lograr. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté a mi marido.

—No estoy seguro —me respondió Edward bastante inquieto—. Es como si su mente se hubiera colapsado. No hay ningún pensamiento, solo un constante no.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Sintió algo que le afectó demasiado —me respondió en aquella ocasión Jasper—. No estoy seguro de que clase de emoción fue, pero algo me dice que si mi don fuera tan poderoso como el suyo yo también me hubiera colapsado.

Después de eso todos nos quedamos callados. Volteé a ver a Jacob, y me di cuenta que él también parecía preocupado por Mario.

No habrá sido más de un minuto, sin embargo, todos aquellos segundos fueron escabrosos. Pero gracias al cielo, finalmente la mirada de Mario fue regresando a la normalidad, mientras las expresiones de Edward y Jasper se relajaban.

Lo primero que hizo Mario al regresar a la normalidad fue mirar a Jasper, y ese fue el verdadero indicador de que todo volvía a estar bien, ya que le dijo:

—Gracias.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Jasper.

—Yo… no sé —contestó Mario.

Aquella respuesta parecía sincera, pero al ver la expresión de Edward supe que aquello no era verdad.

—¿Conoces a los Vulturis? —preguntó Edward bruscamente.

Mario pareció desconcertarse por un momento. Edward se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero en lugar de adquirir una expresión de dolor adquirió una de triunfo. Hasta a mí me sorprendió aquello.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó Edward.

Mario respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Ellos son la razón por la cual yo estoy solo en este mundo —contestó Mario mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la camilla de Jacob.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? —pregunté yo sintiendo compasión por Mario, al mismo tiempo que sentía una gran rabia en contra de los Vulturis.

Mario cargó la camilla de Jacob sobre su cabeza, transportándola de esa manera.

—Me robaron mi futuro y mi familia —respondió Mario mientras su expresión adquiría un aire de dolor extremo—. Gracias a ellos es que estoy huyendo.

* * *

_¿Mentira o verdad? ¿Mario solo está intentando despistar a los Cullen o realmente es víctima de los Vulturi?_


	14. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

_Perdón, perdón y perdón. Sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar esta historia, y lamentablemente creo que lo seguiré haciendo. De nueva cuenta soy yo y mi manía por tener mil proyectos diferentes en curso. Debería aprender a controlarme e terminar uno antes de empezar el otro._

_Bueno, como sea, dicen que no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y espero que aquellos que la leían lo sigan haciendo. Les aseguro que la pienso terminar, lo único que me frenaría sería la muerte. Y aunque probablemente me tarde con el siguiente capítulo, espero que no sea de nueva cuenta tanto tiempo._

_Gomenasai. Por favor, no se olviden de esta historia y no pierdan la fe._

* * *

_**14. Un nuevo miembro en la familia**_

Jacob se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, acompañado por Carlisle, Renesmee y Mario. El primero se encontraba examinándolo, buscando que cada hueso hubiera soldado en su lugar y que pudiera recuperar su forma humana sin ningún problema. Mario y Nessie habían querido acompañar a Jacob. Mi hija no había despegado su mano de la de Mario, pero tampoco había querido despegar la vista de Jake.

Mientras tanto, Jasper, Edward, Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala en compañía de Esme. Aparentemente, Rosalie y Emmett habían salido a cazar.

—¿Qué podemos concluir? —inquirió Alice.

—Él ya no quiso hablar mucho —dijo Jasper—, pero creo que no se necesita ser un genio para poder armar su historia.

—Esperemos a Carlisle —apuntó Edward tranquilamente—. Está a punto de acabar de revisar a Jacob, y creo que para él sería interesante saber a que conclusiones hemos llegado sobre el pasado de Mario.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Jake? —pregunté yo, preocupada por mi mejor amigo y a la vez deseosa de encontrar un nuevo tema de conversación.

—Bien físicamente, aunque algo amedrentado —me contestó Edward, en un tono de voz que me pareció bastante audible—. Aún no sabe cómo decirle lo que quiere a Mario. Su idea original era decírselo enfrente de todos, pero ahora se pregunta si no será mejor hablar con él en privado. Creo que piensa que eso lastimaría menos su orgullo.

Se escuchó el rumor de un gruñido en el piso de arriba.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de que Jacob escuche lo que acabas de decir? —inquirió Alice en voz baja.

—Provocarlo para que lo que diga lo diga enfrente de todos —contestó mi marido también en voz baja—. De esa manera no podrá echarse posteriormente para atrás.

Tuvimos que esperar unos segundos más, pero finalmente Carlisle bajó las escaleras.

—Todo bien —anunció—. Estará como nuevo en menos de una hora. Mario y Renesmee querían quedarse con él.

—¡Perfecto! —expresó Edward mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Todos lo seguimos. Sería mejor hablar fuera de la casa para asegurarnos que en aquella ocasión no hubiera oídos indiscretos que oyeran lo que no queríamos que oyeran.

—¿Descubrieron algo más? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Creemos ya conocer la historia de Mario —le respondió Edward—. Al parecer fue parte de un ejército de neófitos en México.

—Quienes sean que hayan creado el grupo sabían lo que hacían —agregó Jasper—. Mario aún no cumple el año como vampiro, y en el poco tiempo que estuvo junto a ellos logró aprender infinidad de cosas. Tal vez haya ayudado su increíble capacidad de pensamiento, pero lo cierto es que no hubiera aprendido tantas cosas útiles en batalla si no hubiera tenido un buen maestro.

—¿Por qué huyó de ellos? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Creemos que no huyó de ellos, sino que más bien salió huyendo cuando los Vulturis atacaron a sus maestros —repuso Alice.

—¿Qué quieren decir? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta que Mario siente una gran antipatía hacia los Vulturis —contestó Edward—. El día de hoy nos dijo finalmente el porqué.

—Él afirma que le robaron su familia y su futuro —le dije yo.

—Y no lo dudo —continuó Jasper—. Con el intelecto que tiene hubiera tenido un espléndido futuro en el ejército de quien quiera que fuera. Hubiera sido uno de los pocos de los cuales nunca se hubieran querido deshacer.

—Pero no le gustaba pelear —repuso Carlisle.

—No importa —dijo Jasper—. No era necesario que peleara, y hubiera sido desperdiciar su talento. Si yo lo hubiera tenido bajo mi mando cuando comandaba el ejército de María no lo hubiera puesto a pelear, sino que lo hubiera puesto a diseñar nuestras estrategias. Hubiera sido un compañero inigualable.

—Creo que con él y contigo juntos María habría conquistado todo México —dijo Alice, medio bromeando y medio hablando en serio.

—Probablemente —concedió Jazz mirando a Alice con una maravillosa sonrisa que daba a entender que le importaba un bledo lo que pudo haber sido cuando en lo que ahora era estaba junto a ella.

—¿Y huyó de los Vulturis? —inquirió Carlisle desconcertado.

—Probablemente su clan empezó a acumular poder rápidamente —dijo Edward—. Tal vez empezaron a derrotar a muchos otros ejércitos, y a los Vulturis les dio miedo. No es difícil inventar cargos contra un ejército de neófitos. Seguramente se encargaron de eliminar a los maestros y compañeros de Mario, y él se escapó gracias a sus habilidades.

Una idea siniestra cruzó mi cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede si los Vulturis siguen buscándolo? —pregunté.

—Lo dudo —contestó Jasper—. A menos que supieran que él era el cerebro del equipo. Sin embargo, en ese caso lo más probable es que lo hubieran hecho unirse a ellos.

—Jasper tiene razón —coincidió Edward—. Si los Vulturis supieran acerca de su don ya lo tendrían junto a ellos. Y si no saben acerca de su don no creo que les importe mucho un solo vampiro neófito que anduviera rondando por el mundo, siempre y cuando no ponga en peligro el secreto del mundo vampírico. Y como Mario no ha dado problemas al respecto…

—Si los Vulturis estuvieran siguiéndolo ya los tendríamos a la puerta de nuestra casa —opinó Alice—. Mario no hubiera logrado huir de ellos, y menos con Demetri guiando la cacería.

—Alice tiene razón —dijo Edward—. No hay forma que Demetri pierda el rastro de Mario. Su mente es única.

Aquello me relajó. Ellos tenían razón. Si los Vulturis estuvieran siguiendo a Mario ya estarían ahí, ya fuera porque quisieran que se uniera a ellos o para destruirlo. Además, si los Vulturis realmente estuvieran siguiéndolo, no creía que Mario se hubiera tomado demasiado en serio la propuesta de quedarse con nosotros como parecía habérsela tomado, y ni siquiera la de visitar a la familia de Tanya en Denali.

—¡Eh, todos ustedes!

Aquella era la voz de Jacob. Aparentemente había retomado su forma humana y había entrado al salón principal. Todo mundo nos dirigimos hacia allá, con obvia excepción de Rosalie y Emmett.

—Deberías esperar a Rosalie —comentó Edward con una sonrisa bastante pícara—. Apuesto que ella se moriría por ver esto.

—Pues se lo va a perder —contestó Jake de mal humor.

Mario y Renesmee también se encontraban ahí, aparentemente bastante confundidos. Hubiera apostado mi brazo derecho a que Jacob los había hecho bajar sin explicarles nada al respecto. Bueno, no es que yo estuviera muy enterada, pero ya me imaginaba hacia dónde iba el asunto. Jacob no podía permanecer indiferente al hecho de que Mario le había salvado la vida.

Jacob inhaló profundamente mientras miraba a Mario, pero aparentemente no lograba articular palabra. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Era realmente algo muy cómico ver la cara de mi amigo mientras intentaba decir lo que sea que estuviera pensando sin llegar a lograrlo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo dices? —sugirió Edward pícaramente.

—No es sencillo —dijo Jake mientras agachaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no es sencillo? —le preguntó Mario mientras lo observaba atentamente, como si intentara descifrar las intenciones de Jake con solo mirarlo.

Mi hija se separó de Mario, y abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Jacob. Sea lo que sea que le hubiera dicho mi hija, tranquilizó a mi amigo.

—Bueno, primeramente debo darte personalmente las gracias por salvarme la vida —dijo finalmente Jacob mientras miraba fijamente a Mario.

—No fue nada —repuso Mario inmediatamente, aunque la cortesía perdió fuerza cuando él mismo torció el gesto—. No estoy insinuando que tu vida no valga nada, solo estoy…

—Comprendo, comprendo —lo interrumpió Jacob mientras bufaba bruscamente.

—No creo que lo comprendas del todo —contradijo Mario mientras su mirada se clavaba en la mesa de centro que había en la habitación—. Mi principal motivación fue Renesmee, como ya te lo dije. No soporto la idea de verla perdiéndote. Pero… no sé… hay algo… que…

Mario parecía tener graves problemas con la siguiente parte de la frase. Volteé a ver a Edward, pero él parecía tan confundido como yo. Aparentemente ni siquiera las ideas de Mario estaban en orden.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —inquirió Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé —dijo Mario mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para después soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Jasper, aparentemente igual de confundido que todos los demás.

—Quizás simplemente me he involucrado tanto con los sentimientos de Renesmee que he comenzado a confundirlos con los míos —dijo Mario finalmente sin dejar de reírse—. Como sea, por los recuerdos que Renesmee guarda de ti creo que eres un buen tipo. Hubiera sido una injusticia que un tipo como tú muriese, un chico que no ha hecho nada malo. Y si algo he odiado toda mi vida tanto humana como lo que llevo de vampírica son las injusticias.

Jacob resopló. Por su reacción supe que con aquella declaración Mario no había hecho más que dificultarle las cosas.

—Tú también eres un buen tipo —confesó con trabajo Jake—. Por eso me siento fatal después de lo que te he hecho. Tú no te mereces el trato que te di. Me puse celoso, y aunque tuviera motivos para hacerlo debí haber luchado limpiamente.

—Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale —dijo Mario.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó Jacob—. Como tú mismo acabas de decir hace poco, hay cosas que son realmente injustas. Y fue injusto de mi parte intentar que te marcharas cuando todo el mundo quería que te quedaras.

—Todos menos Rosalie —susurré yo, aunque en un tono bastante audible.

—¿A quién le importa lo que piense la rubia? —inquirió Jacob—. En caso de que piense, es decir. Pero me estoy desviando. Mario, quiero que sepas que si es tu deseo quedarte aquí, y los demás siguen queriéndolo yo no me opondré. Voy a tragarme mis celos y a considerarte un miembro más de la familia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió aparentemente bastante sorprendido y sin podérselo creer Mario.

—En serio —contestó Jacob—. Eso sí, no esperes que vea con buenos ojos el que te pases mucho tiempo al lado de Renesmee, en especial si yo no estoy presente.

—¡Por mí puedes estar presente siempre que yo esté junto a Renesmee! —exclamó Mario maravillado mientras extendía los brazos.

Lo que vino dudó que siquiera Alice lo hubiera podido prever. Mario avanzó rápidamente hacia mi amigo, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. La buena noticia es que incluso Jacob se impresionó tanto que no tuvo momento para sentir otra cosa que no fuera aturdimiento.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Mario con una tímida sonrisa mientras daba un paso atrás—. Sé que en Norteamérica no están acostumbrados a tanta efusividad…

—Y yo no sabía que lo estuvieran en México —comentó Jasper.

Mario se mordió ligeramente la lengua mientras Nessie soltaba una pequeña risa. Aquello pareció devolver a la realidad a Jacob, y mi hija se apresuró a darle otro fuerte abrazo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Jake mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No vuelvas a hacer nada por el estilo.

—Prometido —dijo Mario sin perder la sonrisa.

Dejé a Renesmee en su cama ya bastante entrada la madrugada. El sol saldría dentro de poco por los árboles. Había sido una noche como pocas. Me costaba trabajo creer que tan solo el día anterior habíamos conocido a Mario, creyéndolo un peligro; y que ahora era uno más de la familia. Esme había acondicionado la antigua habitación de Edward para Mario, y Alice no había perdido el tiempo y había comenzado a llenar el clóset del recién llegado antes de que éste hubiera podido protestar. Y en cuanto Emmett y Rosalie llegaron de fuera, el grandulón de Emmett no había parado de bromear con Mario. Mario había acabado tan abochornado que yo estaba segura que si su corazón hubiera seguido bombeando sangre, hubiera acabado más rojo que un jitomate. Era una pena que los ojos de Mario ya hubieran comenzado a ser de color dorado, ya que no podría hacer lo que yo hice con Emmett para que dejara de hablar de mí y Edward. Yo había comenzado a perder contra Emmett exactamente cuando mis ojos se pusieron del tono que ahora estaban los ojos de Mario.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la cabaña, donde se encontraba Edward examinando el horizonte. No me había percatado que parecía ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

Él volteó y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, sintiendo solo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

—Me alegra que Mario haya aparecido —dijo Edward de repente.

—¿Eso por qué? —inquirí yo.

—Jacob necesita un poco de sana competencia —fue la respuesta de Edward.

Volteé a ver a mi marido, el cual sonreía.

—Yo la tuve, así que me parece justo que él la tenga —me explicó Edward—. Además, me gusta la idea que Nessie tenga la posibilidad de elegir. Ahora, si se queda con Jacob, será el resultado de su decisión, y no cosa del destino o improntas de hombres lobo.

Sonreí mientras me recargaba en el pecho de Edward. Comprendía perfectamente su sentir. Era difícil asimilar que mi hija terminaría su vida unida a un hombre lobo solo porque éste la había improntado. En cambio, ahora que Mario se encontraba en el mapa, las cosas eran diferentes. No creía que Mario pudiera ganar a Jacob para ganar el corazón de Nessie, pero prefería mil veces creer que mi hija era quien escogía a Jacob y no al revés, como parecía dar a entender la impronta.

Sabía que para mucha gente la diferencia podía resultar insustancial, pero para mí tenía un enorme sentido. Nessie tenía todo el derecho del mundo de llevar su vida como mejor le pareciese, y no ser guiada por los deseos de otros. Era mi hija, y quería que ella llevase su vida por sí misma.


End file.
